Seras Parte De Mi Vida, Sasuke Uchiha?
by Michi Sakura
Summary: mmm no tengo mucho q contarles d la history, pero c q esta grandiosa ojala les gust, relata mucho mis sueños, mi preset pasado y futuro...
1. Chapter 1

_**Serás Parte De Mi Vida, Sasuke Uchiha?**_

_**BY: Michi Sakura**_

Los personajes d naruto no me pertenecen, pero los tome prestado q q`de claro jijiji ^^

Mi vida ksi real

Ola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, actualmente no tengo novio pero me gusta un niño del insti, el esta en 11 = q yo pero no estamos en el mismo curso, pero uno de mis amigos esta con el en el aula, el se llama Sasuke Uchiha, por desgracia el tiene dos amigos q no es q me caigan muy bn q digamos, uno de ellos se llama Suigetsu, y su otro amigo (N/A: ups lo siento amiga) se llama Karin, ella parece un chicle detrás d el q mamera (N/A: d kriño jajaja no mentiras por q me cae mal le puse poodle dientes de conejo Jajajajaja), pero bueno, yo estudio en el Instituto Gouken de Konoha (N/A: no c de donde saque el nombre!!), llevo ksi toda mi vida en el insti, mis amigos cercanos son: Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga y Ten Ten, kiba Inuzuca y Sai, con ellos comparto mucho tiempo de mi vida y los r adoro, pero mis mejores, mejores amigos son Hinata y Naruto, Hinata es una chica un poco reservada pero la quiero muchísimo porq ella es como mi alma gemela, Naruto es el novio oficial de ella, jum el la quiere reguero (N/A: ojala no gisst?) = q Neji a Ten, ellos se quieren mucho ya casi van a cumplir el año de estar juntos q alegría, Naruto es hijo de los profesores Minato Namikaze el es profe de Edu. Fisik el es todo un bombón soñado por todas (N/A: q si q hum Deli) y Kushina Uzumaki es nuestra profe de Fisik y ella es muy linda físicamente como en su forma de ser, a ella la quieren muchísimo, bueno ahora diré un poco de mi, yo soy alta, de pelo rosa algo fuera d lo común, mi cuerpo es un poco formado, tengo ojos verdes (N/A: ojala) (N/A: etc.… ya saben el resto) soy alegre, divertida, extrovertida, me gusta recochar mucho con mis amigos hombres (N/A: así soy yo) bueno aquí va mi historia…

-naruto!!!!! Devuélveme mi pizza!! Ahora mismo!!! –yendo tras el-

-t la doy pero si prometes q no me vas a pegar –corriendo por todo el insti-

-jum… esta bn –frenando en seco frente a el-

-así esta mejor

-imbécil –pegándole en la cabeza- t lo tenías bn merecido

-T_T por eres tan mala conmigo!!! –me dice el-

-jum –comiéndome mi pizza-

-ay Naruto, no me digas q hoy tambn t volvió a alcanzar? –Dice Neji-

-no mrk, es q me estrelle con la puerta del aula cuando salía –sentándose al lado de Hinata y dándole y tierno beso-

-ay q bonito!!!! n.n –dice Ino-

-por q t desquitas con mi novio? Si la d la culpa, como raro fue Sakura –dice Ten señalándome- (N/A: esa maña de q me miren así)

-si!!! –Dicen todos mientras me miran asecinadamente-

-e… muchachos porq me miran así, q me… piensan hacer? –corriendo-

-si quieres vivir es mejor q corras –me dice Ino mientras se me vienen detrás Neji y Kiba, los dos mejores amigos (N/A: q si q ellos mas bn se parecen a _"mi pobre angelito"_ pero multiplicado por 2!!! Son una pesadilla!!!)-

-no!!! Por favor!!!! –Digo corriendo por todo el insti-

-ola Saku? Como estas? –Me tenían abrazada y contra la pared, si por desgracia me alcanzaron-

-ejem… muchachos, pero q? yo no les hice nd

-pero a mi si –dice Naruto, con una botella de agua encima d mi cabeza-

-NARUTO NI LO INTENTES!!!!! TU SABES Q NO RESPONDO, ME ACABE D PLANCHAR EL CABELLO!!!!!!!!!! -mirando con miedo la botella de agua-

-sabes algo, no es agua –dice Neji-

-no –dice kiba-

-enton….ces??

-t gusta el jugo de mora? –Dice Naruto-

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Ya era tarde, ya estaba toda llena de jugo de mora, q por desgracia me encontraba en sudadera-

-e… muchachos por el bn d ustedes es mejor q corran –dice Ino (N/A: ella 100pre d metida jajajajajajaja)-

No podían ni moversen d la risa, q les habia causado la mojada con jugo

-IMBECILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTAN MUERTOS SE LOS JURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Digo toda furiosa y con una corbata del uniforme en mi mano-

-t llamas Sakura? Verdad? –me dice un chico de ojos oscuros, si era sasuke el q me estaba hablando muero!! (N/A: enserio moriría si me hablara)

-e… sasuke, si –digo toda nerviosa-

-lo siento –dice esto después de terminar d derramar un jugo de fresa sobre mi-

-Q T PASA!!!!! IDIOTA!!! –mirándolo furiosa-

-es q me causa gracia verte brava, además fue idea de Naruto –señalándolo-

-pero sabes algo, tu pagaras por eso vale –le digo-

-Ja, q vas hacer luego? –mirándome desafiante-

-ya veras SASUKE UCHIHA!!! Ya veras –me voy no rendida-

-q hará? –Dice Sasuke preguntándole a Neji, Naruto, y Kiba-

-no c, con ella se esperan muchas cosas –dice Naruto-

-baka, vamos q nos toca calculo –dice sasuke a naruto-

-si –dice naruto alejándose junto con sasuke-

-bueno Neji, suerte en clase con sakura –dice kiba-

-la necesitare –dice Neji-

EN EL AULA….

-buenos días chicos –dice mi profe de literatura española e inglesa Kakashi Hatake-

-buenos días profesor –decimos todos en corito-

-bueno señorita Haruno, quiero q le quede claro desde este momento, q hoy en mi clase no quiero tener ningún debate con usted, en pocas palabras no hable si?

--Q!!!!! Me esta diciendo, yo no alego en su clase jamás –con mis brazos cruzados-

-jajajajajajaja –se ríe toda la clase-

-pero en tus sueños Sakura –dice Neji-

-tu cállate si –le digo con mi mirada fulminante-

-si –pasando saliva-

-oye pásala suave con mi novio si? –Dice Ten-

-ay mira quien habla –dice ino en forma de mi defensa-

-yo q digo nd d debates y miren q esta sucediendo aquí –dice mi profe- 

-Haruno afuera –señalando la salida del aula- ya!!! –Dice el profe-

-pero…

-nd d peros señorita, afuera

-si señor –con cara d derrotada-

-Jajajajaja –ríe Neji-

-profe pero puedo hacer algo antes d salir? –Pregunto a mi profe-

-jum si creo q si

-gracias –me acerco a Neji le pego un fuete puño en la cabeza y salgo- ya profe gracias

-T_T PORQ LO HIZISTE???? –dice Neji a punto d llorar-

-por lo del descanso y por lo d ahorita –digo triunfante- pero ni creas q esto se queda así

-señorita Haruno, por favor compórtese si? –Me dice kakashi con cara de por favor cambie su forma de ser (N/A: ya estoy tan acostumbrada a esa cara d los profesores)-

-ya veras –dice neji poniéndose d pie-

-q dije sobre los debates o peleas amorosas como lo quieran decir

-Q LE PASA KAKASHI EL Y YO NO SOMOS ND YHU!!!!!!! –Decimos con asco a la vez con neji-

-jum, salga señorita, cuantas veces le tengo q decir!!!!

-si –saliendo del aula-

-o rayos no es justo q yo este afuera mientras neji esta en clase muy cómodo –musito para mi a las afuera del aula-

-yo creo q es lo justo después, de haberle pegado en clase no crees?

-q haces y q quieres sasuke? –le digo con un poco sin importancia-

-no quiero nd, hmp… Y q hago hmp… me dirigía al baño porq? T importa? –Acercándose a mí-

-Ja si claro tu importarme como no, si en tus sueños uchiha –volteo a mirar a otro lado-

- pues eso no fue lo q me dijo Naruto, pero bueno t dejo, adiós –alejándose-

-oye espera!! Q t dijo naruto? –Cogiéndole el brazo-

-suéltame –bruscamente soltándose- tu no eres nadie para q me toques si

-no pues q ni q fuera el mismísimo Brad Pitt (N/A: seamos sinceros… se parece) –imbécil-

-pues no lo soy, pero tu no eres nadie para q me toques si? –me dice con su rostro triunfante-

-ups… lo siento su majestad –le digo sarcásticamente, con una idea malévola en mi cabeza-

-así esta mejor –dice dirigiéndose al baño-

-q pena

UN MOMENTO DESPUES….

-ESTUPIDA!!!!!! IDIOTA!!! INMADURA!!!! Q LE PASA!!!–Saliendo sasuke del baño gritando por los 4 vientos-

-mmm… gracias a q debo el honor, idiota!!! –le digo con una bolsa de agua y gaseosa en mi mano-

-porq lo hiciste niña!!! –me seguía gritando desde el segundo piso (N/A: es q en el insti hay 3 pisos y en kda piso ay dos baños uno para niñas y uno para niños) y yo me encontraba en el 1 piso-

-mmm… déjame pensar –con un dedo en mi rostro- ay!! Ya se, porq me HECHASTE JUGO DE FRESA EN MI CABEZA!!!!!!!!!!! –le digo señalando mi cabeza-

- era una broma –me dice tratando de enjuagarse el agua y la gaseosa de la cabeza y uniforme-

-pues para ti lo seria pero no para mí, y te dije q me las cobraría ahora solo falta Naruto Y kiba, Bye –le digo saliendo del corredor dirigiéndome a su aula-

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES….

-maldita me la vas a pagar estúpida SAKURA!!!!!!! –Dice Naruto después d haber encontrado su maleta colgando de las astas de las banderas-

-jajajajajajaja –salen todos los curso ya q iba a ver una formación-

-Jaja todavía no e terminado –le digo a naruto a su oído-

-maldita –con un puño cerca d mi rostro-

-me llegas a pegar y t arrepentirás toda la vida –le digo con una expresión arrogante en mi rostro- t lo juro Naruto

-MALDITA!!!!!!! –En verdad si estaba bravo, porq si me pego-

-naruto –fue lo único q pude decir antes d esconder mi rostro por el golpe q me dio-

-Naruto!!! –Dice Hina-

-porq lo hiciste, t pasaste –dice Neji y Kiba acercándoseme-

-Naruto –digo con lagrimas en los ojos- no t me vuelvas a acercar, q t quede bn claro!!! –salgo d la fila llorando-

-Sakura!!! Lo… si... siento, perdóname!!! –Me gritaba desde la fila-

-baka yo creo q esta vez t pasaste –le dice Sasuke-

-si –dice con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-

-amor, yo c q lo q t hizo estuvo mal pero… no era para q t pasaras como lo acabaste d hacer –dice Hina dándole un tierno beso en los labios del chico-

-lo se Hinata, lo se, y me siento muy mal –dice naruto-

-hermano, valla y hable con ella, creo q es lo mejor –dice sai, (N/A: por fin sai dice algo)-

-si, sai tiene razón –dice ino siendo abrazada por sai-

Me dirijo a la tarima a dar la información, ya q esta vez me toco a mi por haberle pegado en clase a Neji ese fue el castigo q me dio Kakashi, pero arriba me encuentro a alguien…

-ola

-q haces aquí? Porq no estas en la fila? –le digo-

-hmp… por haber llegado con gaseosa a clase me castigaron, por q pensaron q estaba jugando contigo y ps ya vez en q me has metido –dice Sasuke-

-a yo! Mira hoy no estoy para pelear si? –Me alejo un poco para quedar frente al micrófono-

-SAKURA!!! –Grita naruto subiendo a la tarima-

-jum…-digo-

-sakura perdóname –acercándose-

-no!!!! –Plantándole una cachetada- ojala t duela pero no el dolor físico, si no el q me hiciste sentir –el digo esta vez llorando frente a todo el insti- q fue el de… olvídalo –digo alejándome y bajando de la tarima-

LA SALIDA DEL INSTI…

-sakura t duele –me pregunta Neji-

-si un poco, se nota mucho?

-si, se t ve la cara terrible –(N/A: imagínense como se me hubiese visto?)

-lo se –con lagrimas en los ojos-

-SAKURA!!! –Me dice alguien desde afuera del insti-

-DANIEL!!!

-jum pero q, ay le llego lo suyo, bueno uno d tantos Jajajajaja –dice Hina-

-boba, el es solo un amigo y ya

-si, como tambn lo es Sasuke -¬¬-

-mmm ^//^ el es un caso aparte si -me lanzo a sus brazos- (N/A: cuando toy dolida salgo corriendo a los brazos de mi amigo q en verdad se llama Daniel Esteban y lo r kiero!!)

-jum ya t creí, y q ya lo supere no? –Dice Hina entre sus dientes-

-sakura tu… cara…. Q paso quien t pego?

-fui yo –llego naruto con su rostro gacho- pero fue sin intención

-pero primo? Porq? Casi la revientas t pasaste esta vez –dice dan todo furioso-

-si lo se q pena –yéndose con Hina a recoger a Hanabi al otro lado dl insti-

-mas tarde paso, vale naruto a!! y dile a mi tío q saludes y q yo le llevo lo q me encargo –yéndose conmigo-

-si!! Perdóname sakura –dice entre dientes-

-naruto, trata de hablar con ella –dice Hina-

-lo intentare esta tarde, gracias amor!! Te amo!! –Dándole un beso a Hinata-

-yo tambn –respondiendo el beso-

-Dan a donde vamos? –el digo con mi rostro tapado con una bufanda-

-vamos a donde mi tío Fugaku a q me preste la cajita d primeros auxilios, porq la verdad no quiero q llegues a tu casa así, tu mama t mata y me mata a mi tambn –me dice abrazándome-

-Ja si lo se –le digo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Para aclarar, Daniel es "sobrino" de Fugaku y Minato, en verdad no lo es, es q desde q el era peq'ño sus padres se conocían con los q a el actualmente les dice tíos ya…

EN KSA DE FUGAKU….

-tío estas en ksa??? –dice dan-

-Daniel?

-si tío

-sigue, la puerta para ti 100pre esta abierta –dice-

-gracias tío –dice entrando conmigo de la mano-

-hum? Perdón q pregunte, pero quien es ella? –dice Fugaku mirándome-

-ay!! Tío lo siento no los e presentado aun, tío ella es Sakura mi…mi…

-la mejor amiga señor, ksi novia ^//^ -digo en tono muy apenado-

-si!! –dice son una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza-

-mmm veo, pero sigan, OYE NIÑA Q T PASO EN LA KRA?!! –Me dice el señor Fugaku tocándome el rostro-

-e…. lo q pasa es… q…

-tío, naruto le pego

-KOMO ASI Q NARUTO LE PEGO A UNA NIÑA!!!! Y DONDE ESTA AHORA??? –Dice en un tono realmente fúrico-

-tío yo….

-señor Fugaku, naruto esta con hinata recogiendo a Hanabi

-pero niña no me digas señor, dime Fugaku, y dan ahora si dime a q viniste?

-tío lo q pasa es q si sakura llega a su ksa así toda golpeada la mama la mata y la verdad no queremos eso

-y yo q tengo q ver aquí?

-tío mi tía Mikoto es enfermera, de pronto nos podría hacer el favor de limpiarle el rostro a sakura, para q no se vea tan grave si? Mi tía esta?

-no dan ella hace poquito salió, pero dijo q no se demora si quieren pueden esperarla –dice Fugaku en tono agradable-

-enserio tío??? Gracias

-gracias se… lo siento Fugaku -^^-

-así esta mejor mmm… sakura verdad?

-si, si señor

-mm sakura q bonito nombre, pero sigan y se sientan –nos dice indicando la sala-

-gracias tío, tío y mi primo??

-el salió con los amigos pero ya viene, acabo de llamar y dijo q ya venia

-gracias tío

-por q lo preguntas? –le digo-

-lo q pasa es q kda ves q vengo con naruto nos ponemos a jugar Play (N/A: raro pero cierto)

-mmm veo –digo con kra d, no habia necesidad d preguntar era muy obvia la respuesta-

-papá ya llegue –dice algún chico desde la puerta de esa ksa-

-PRIMO!!! –Grita dan como si no lo hubiera visto hace siglos-

-DANIEL!!! –Grita el otro chico de la misma manera-

-estoy en la sala

-ya voy

Al entrar a la sala, q sorpresa nos llevamos todos….

-TU!!!!! –gritamos el chico y yo a al vez-

-Q DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!! –digo-

-pues eso mismo t pregunto yo a ti!!!! Esta es mi ksa –me dice en tono arrogante-

-QQ!!!!!!!

-por lo visto ya se conocen, oye primo por q tienes –mirando al cabeza del chico- GASESOSA!!!! o.O? –Dice Daniel-

-si por desgracia nos conocemos y al gaseosa me la hecho encima ella!!!!!!!!!!!!! –dice señalándome-

-Daniel acabaste de decirle a sasuke uchiha PRIMO????

-si, sakura el es mi primo, no lo sabias?

-NO YO CREO Q SE T OLVIDO DECIRME ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –le grito furiosa-ò.ó-

-jajaja q comik es la vida, no lo puedo creer Jajajajaja –dice sasuke-

-D Q T RIES IDIOTA!!!!!

-PUES DE Q LA NIÑA MAS IMBECIL DEL INSTI Y MI PRIMO SEAN NOVIOS 

-ahora si –digo lanzándomele encima-

-SAKURA!!!!! –girita dan-

-lo siento pero es q este me sak d quicio –digo para luego hacerme al lado de dan-

-pero primo q gusticos tienes -¬¬-

-ahora si lo mat…

-tranquilízate –me dice abrazándome-

-y naruto? –pregunta, haciendo sus oídos sordos a lo q dije-

-ya viene esta con la novia

-mmm… con ella? Q pereza –dice entrando a su habitación- vienes Daniel?

-vamos a empezar sin Naruto?

-no, el exactamente en 3…2…1

-ola, llegue –agitado por correr-

-llega –dice sasuke-

-q precisión –digo sorprendida al ver q el uchiha después d todo piensa- Daniel yo mejor me voy, pues para q puedan jugar

-quédate y juegas tranquila, así armamos grupos es mejor q solo tres –me dice sasuke-(N/A: sobre too el me va a decir eso Ja)

-ay di q si sakura, mientras llega mi tía q dices? –me dice Daniel con ojitos de perrito regañado-

-mmm… vale me quedo pero un rato no mas…. Daniel pero llama a mi mamá y dile q estoy contigo, ps para q después no me regañe

-si –y sale a llamar-

-siéntate –dice sasuke-

-sakura? Me perdonas? –Me dice naruto-

-después hablamos de eso –le digo para luego sentarme-

-dijo q bueno, pero q no t llevara tan tarde –me dice para luego sentarse al lado mío-

-^^ gracias Daniel

-^^ -Daniel

-¬¬ -sasuke-

-o.O? –Naruto-

-peleas?

-no!!! 100pre pierdo T.T –dice naruto-

-puedo jugar? –les digo

-hump –dándome el control del juego-

-gracias ^^

UN RATO MAS TARDE…

-SAKURA NO MAS!!!!! YAS NOS MATASTE A TODOS!!!

-ups lo siento, no era mi intención, pero si era la del juego Jajajajaja –me daba mucha risa al ver los chicos bravos por q les habia gano en un juego en el cual, supuestamente nadie les ganaba-

-vamos tu y yo, sakura –me dice sasuke-

-jum

-bn sasuke, me ganaste

-jum –con su típica mirada arrogante-

-chicos ya llegue

-TIA!!!! –dice en uníoslo Dan y Naruto-

-^^` 100pre son así?

-si, oye sakura mmm… no deberías ir con…

-sakura ven q mi tía llego, para q t termine de limpiar tu rostro –gritando desde la entrada-

-voy, oye sasuke

-uhm?

-nada deja así

-oye ven –me dice para coger mi rostro y limpiarlo un poco, con algodón-

-^//^gracias, pero porq?

-para q no se t vea tan mal tu rostro, q después de todo, no eres tan fea como lo pensé

-º//º

-ve

-ah!! Si q pena

-dime Dan –llegando a donde se encontraba con Mikoto y Naruto- señora Mikoto como ha estado?

-sakura q alegría verte

-SE CONOCEN!!!! –Dice naruto y Daniel-

-mmm si, es q cuando sakura era niña era la mejor amiga de sasuke e Itachi, pero el tiempo los ha cambiado ya ni se miran, y ps con al mamá nos hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo

-mmm ya –dice naru y dan-

-mamá, cuidado me ayudabas a bajar las…

-ITACHI!!!!

-SAKURA!!!! –Dice para luego abrazarme- cielos hace tiempo q no t veía, estas hermosa

-gracias = tu Itachi, estas todo hecho un hombre

-^//^ ay sakura, como vas tu, como va tu vida, tu mamá, el novio, todo sakura –me dice para luego alzarme y abrazarme-

-bn Ita, ay hace cuanto q no nos hablábamos

-desde q me fui de la ciudad, q fue hace como unos…. 5, 6 años si mal no estoy

-si! y estas ya en la u? (N/A: universidad)

-si sakura ya estoy en al u, pero q fastidio es muy pesado el horario q estoy manejando este semestre

-Uy q mal, pero q estas estudiando?

-ingeniería Mecatrónica, y diseño grafico

-guau!!! Sorprendente, para alguien q no le gustaban, las matemáticas y el dibujo Jajajajaja

-ay Saku, tienes toda la razón, pero mira como cambia la vida

-si

-n.n` -todos los presentes-

-pero sakura q t paso en la kra?

-mmm… me caí ^^`

-dile q naruto t pego –dice sasuke para luego salir de la ksa-

-sapo –digo para mí-

-Q NARUTO T PEGO!!!! –Dicen Mikoto e Itachi mientras miraban asecinadamente a naruto-

-fue… un peq`ño… accidente –caminado hacia atrás

-PUES CULPA A TU GOLPIZA, Q TAMBN FUE UN ACCIDENTE!!! –le dice Hitachi para así ir tras el

-Ita, espera, no el pegues –le digo

-pero Sakura mira como t dejo –tocándome el rostro-

-lo c, pero fue por mi culpa

-como así?

-no lo fue, fue d todos

-hijo, pero como no entiendo? –Dice Mikoto-

-lo q pasa es q naruto le jugo una mala broma a sakura, y pues para ella no fue muy agradable q digamos, y se vengo, a naruto le dio mucho mal genio la venganza de sakura y le pego –dice sasuke con sus manos en los bolsillos dl pantalón del uniforme y con su típica pose sexi q 100pre me pone sonrojada- ven

-y cual fue la brom… a veo jugo de mora?

-si!!!

-sakura, ten –me dice Mikoto entregándome una camiseta para cambiarme- póntela, esta, esta limpia

-gracias señora Mikoto –le digo para luego quitarme el buso q tenia puesto y la camiseta de la sudadera, conste tenia un esqueleto debajo-

-O.O –todos los presentes-

-^//^ creo q hubiese sido mejor ir al baño y cambiarme jijijijijji –totalmente sonrojada por la situación-

-o valla si q es bonita –dice sasuke par si-

-bueno Sakura dejemos así, ven y t limpio el rostro –dice Mikoto-

-Hai! Gracias ^^ -

-gracias tía

Bueno así transcurrió el día, después d tener mi rostro limpio decidí volver a jugar otro rato mas e irme luego para mi ksa, lo pero del asunto es q al despedirme guau!!! Sasuke me dio un beso en la mejilla y sentí un reguero d mariposas volar por todo mi cuerpo, nunk había sentido eso, el me gusta pero es un tarado, además yo le gusto a Daniel y ps da embarrada q el se entere q me gusta su primo o amigo ay noc


	2. Kmbios, sasuke Uchiha, Recuerdos!

El resto d la semana fue fácil, me hice amiga dl grupo de amigos de sasuke, los populares por decirlo así, ellos son muy agradables excepto por dos amiguitos con los cuales no me llevo muy bn q digamos, como lo dije antes Karin y Suigetsu, Karin parece su novia privada, porq no hace mas si no estar con ella para todo lado q pereza, y Suigetsu el es un poco callado, noc todo reservado e intentado hablarle pero a sido un poco complicado pero al menos logre el saludo jijiji, tambn están Juugo el es otro amigo con el cual me llevo muy bn, q día llego un niño nuevo al insti, me acerque para conocerlo y es súper agradable estar con el, el se llama Sasori, el es un poquito perezoso, pero es r buena honda, tenemos mucho en común, el esta en el mismo curso q naruto y sasuke, q vez me toco pegarle a Rock Lee q 100pre a estado d un intenso diciéndome q soy su amor platónico q 100pre a estado enamorado d mi, pero eso ya me tiene harta, por q el llego al extremo diciendo q disque nos habíamos besado en un obra d teatro q nos tocaba ir por parte del insti, pero el colmo es q tambn le dijo a sasuke Uchiha lo cual me dejo conmocionada por q el pensó d todo de mi, q pena, por eso casi mato a Rock Lee, el se encuentra en el mismo salón q yo, y es una total pesadilla, neji, kiba y naruto se disculparon por lo sucedido la semana pasada, pero dl q estaba realmente esperando disculpas ni se apareció en toda la semana, quien sabe q le paso como q se enfermo , eso me dijo Suigetsu, el cual tambn me dijo algo q me dejo toda O.O, pero bueno eso no es todo, por hay escuche q sasuke y Karin habían salido, y q el le había pedido q fueran novios, ksi muero por esa noticia, me dijo Daniel el cual fue el violinista de esa cita, pobrecito ese plan no es para nd agradable

-sakura ven un momento –me dice sasuke-

-para q? –desde el día q me entere q el y la pelo de tintura roja barata eran novios, no me volví a tratar mucho con ese grupito de descerebrados jajajajaja soy un poco pasada con ellos pero así me quieren (N/A: eso supongo?)

-solo ven y ya –con su típica cara d _"soy mejor q tu_" –

-y si no?

-maldita sea –dice para luego agarrarme fuerte dl brazo y llevarme a un rincón del patio (N/A: queda localizado d tras de la caseta)- me vas a oír

-perdón??? Y por q e de hacerlo?

-mira sakura –dice para luego acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme- siento lo d Karin

-Q!!! Eres idiota o q, por q me dices esto?

-por q en verdad lo siento

-me tiene sin cuidado

-enserio? –dice para luego acercarse mas a mi rostro- entonces por q tan esquiva estos días conmigo, si se suponía q íbamos a ser amigos?

-porq me canse d estar junto a un cabeza hueca, q eres tu

-dl cual t tragaste? Y desde hace unos… 3 años, o me equivoco? –kra de 100pre gano en lo q digo-

-pues si, tienes toda la razón

-ves

- pero t equivocas, por q era y actuaba como tu, ósea una cabeza hueca –digo para tratar de soltarme pero me es imposible- déjame ir

-no

-si –para luego pegarle en su entrepierna- ojala t duela, oye llama a tu novia y pídele q t sobe, imbécil – digo para luego alejarme-

-sakura!!!

- :P imbécil! –digo para luego alejarme-

-sakura?

-Sasori?

-si

-ola, como has estado?

-bn, oye acompáñame a mi aula, si, es q no quiero ir solo me da pereza

-vale, y komo t fue ayer?

-ay pues ay mazo ya q otra vez me pelee con mis papás ay q pereza –con una mano detrás de su cabeza-

-jajajajaja y a c t esta volviendo rutina, no?

-si jajajajaja

-sakura!! –dice mi profe d economía, Tsunade-Sama (N/A: en realidad c llama marianella pero es = a Tsunade)

-señora?

-ven, q Sarutobi t a asignado en otro 11

-como!!! Y porq?

-ay si noc, pero ven ya mismo q ya iniciaron clases

-y a donde vamos?

-a q t den una nota para q entres a clase, haber!

-si señora –vieja malp….-

UN RATO DESPUES D Q ME DIERON LA NOTA VALLA SORPRESA MI NUEVO SALON….

-creo q este es m… -O.O? q!!!

-señorita no grite porf… sakura?

-KAKASHI!!!! Pero como este es….

-dios el día era tan bonito –dice kakashi-

-jajajajajajaja – todos los presentes-

-sakura?

-sasori, pero…

-q hace aquí señorita haruno?

-lo q pasa es q… enviaron esta nota –le doy la nota, q sorpresa el salón d naruto, Karin, Juugo, suigetsu y sasuke, eso si era para morirse-

-valla, no lo puedo creer, pues bienvenida señorita haruno a su nuevo salón de clases

-O.O Q!!!!! Esta q hace aquí, y por q en este salón? –Grita muy furiosa Karin-

-esta como dices tu tiene nombre, pelo d tintura barata

-Q!!!!! Esta per…

-Q!!!

-volvimos otras vez no, señorita haruno?

DESCANSO….

-maldita sea!!!! –salgo gritando del aula y me dirijo a mi grupo d amigos q me están esperando-

-uy y ahora q le paso a sakura?

-mmm…. No es raro q salga del aula así, pero hablando a todas estas, ella no estaba en el salón, o si? –Dice ino-

-no, pues yo no la vi, y tu neji? –Dice sai-

-tampoco

-hola Saku… estas brava? –Me dice hinata-

-SI!!!! Es el peor día d mi vida!!!!

-porq lo…

-es q la asignaron a mi salón, y pues tú ya sabes hinata, quienes están haya –dice sasori-

-NARUTO!!! Dios lo va a…. Como así q a tu salón?

-si

-si y ya tuvo su primera pelea –dice sasori, con cara de _"ya lo veía venir"_-

-con Karin verdad? –dicen todos en uní solo-

-si, luego esto es muy fre…. –sasori-

-si, si lo es, esperat en 5…. 4… 3…

-perra ahora si q es lo q me dijo? –Grita Karin-

-ves –dice hinata a sasori-

-pelo rojo d tintura barata :P porq? –Le grito-

-perra…. –se me lanzo pero en el medio de las dos llego sasuke-

-por q van a pelear hoy?

-mi cabello

-me dijo perra –digo-

-o vaya sorpresa –sasuke me tenia aun sujeta- Karin, vamos

-pero…

-nada d peros, vamos

-si –pasando por el lado mío- esto no c queda así, recuerda q estas en mi salón –se aleja Karin-

-tu, ven –me dice sasuke señalándome-

-oh!!! t llama tu amor que… -le pongo una mano en la bok de ino-

-cállate –me quede muda al ver la expresión en el rostro q reflejaba sasuke- ya vengo –digo y me voy con sasuke-

-aun sigues esquiva conmigo? –me dice en un tono amable-

-para q quieres saber? –Le digo dándole la espalda-

-hmp… todavía t gusto?

-no –le digo y me alejo-

-sakura!! Donde estabas? –me dice sasori abrazándome-

- en… en el baño, vamos –le digo después de voltear a mirar a sasuke-

-si

O valla mi día si q fue duro, después del descanso entre a clase pero d nd sirvió porq kakashi me saco por alegar con Karin otra vez, c acabaron las clases por hoy, ya almorcé acompañe a hina a recoger a hanabi, me estuve con ella y naruto, obviamente me toco de violinista ( jajajajaja!!!!!) , pero llego sasuke con una nenita y se fue con hina y naruto, guauh!! Eso dolió, verlo con ella, pero lo bueno es q no era Karin jajajajaja, a esa perra le quedan bn los cachos q le pone sasuke, jajajajajajaja, jum… ahora me dirijo a mi P.C a conectarme un rato….

½ después….

Aagh!!! Como lo odio, me conecte y me encontré q el único q estaba conectado era sasuke q pesadilla, me saludo y me pregunto, q si a mi me gustaba suigetsu, y pues yo le dije q me parecía lindo nd mas, pero el empezó, -ay pues si t gusta cuádratelo, y ya nos evitamos tantos rodeos- y se puso todo furioso, y ay!! Me desconecte por q siempre salimos d pelea (suena el teléfono)….

-alo?

-ola

-q kieres?

-sakura yo, siento lo q t dije pero es q….

-ahora me vas a decir q estas celoso? –el digo toda incrédula-

-AY NIÑA DEJAT HABLAR!!!!

-lo siento

-SI VEZ POR Q NO, NOS LLEVAMOS BN, TU NUNK T DEJAS HABLAR, Y TU SABES Q ME EMPUTA Q NO ME DEJEN HABLAR!!!! –me grita bn bravo-

-sasuke en verdad lo siento, pero es q yo… OYEME!!!! C puede saber el por q la llamada?

-etto… yo…

-mmm… ya me llamas y no sabes porq, pues yo t tengo una sasuke, t cuelgo porq no kiero hablar contigo, bye… piiiiii….

-alo, sakura, sakura!!! , maldita

-uff no fue nd fácil, voy a llamar a hinata para contarle –marcando- hina!!!

-ya t la paso, hinata!!, sakura al teléfono

-am ola hanabi, lo siento

-tranquila ya pasa

-alo? Sakura q paso?

-estas ocupada?

-obvio no ve q ya empezó!!!!!

-ay verdad –lo q pasa es q nos vemos un r programa y pues ninguna c lo pierde(N/A: naruto lo dan a 4:30 y 5:30pm)- entonces ya ahorita t llamo

-si!!! –Cuelga-

-grosera –un rato después….-

-ola?

-ola hanabi, hinata

-ya t la paso, hinata!!! al teléfono…, ya pasa

-gracias hanabi, ola hina

-ahora si dime q me tienes q decir?

-me llamo sasuke!!!

-y eso por q t llamo el na… (N/A: lo siento ksi escribo como el suele decir ella al niño q me gusta jajajajajajaja) sasuke? Y eso?

-jum ni yo c, el es todo taradito ay

-jum y hasta ahora t das cuenta?

-abusiva jajajajaja

-Ja usted sabe como es conmigo, a mi ese chino no me cae bn

-si lo c, pero no entiendo por q c llevan mal, si tu novio es el choco amigo d el

-jum ay si noc, pero ven dime q t dijo?

-no pues ay mrk le cuento mñn si, es q ya tengo sueño –con una mano sobre mi ojito-

-vale, nos vemos mñn la kiero

-yo = hinata cuídese, a c me olvidaba, "ayer soñé contigo" jajajajaja

-ay!!!! Ya q asco, nos vemos –y cuelga-

Bueno yo creo q es todo por hoy, me empijamare y me iré a dormir, mñn será otro día…

SIGUIENTE DIA…

-sakura soy yo, ya?

-ya voy espérame un momento si –digo toda afanada colocándome las medias del uniforme- ya –digo saliendo- chao ma' t amo

-chao sakura, t amo, mucho cuidado a la cruzada de la avenida

-si ma' t amo, nos vemos por la tarde, ay hina, mrk!!! Me llamo todo loco a gritarme

-aquí vamos otra vez –con kra d por q tengo q vivirlo todos los días d mi vida-

-oye –dice hanabi-

-cállate hanabi

-oye –hanabi-

-ay sakura t comportas como una niña chiquita ¬¬

-lo siento jajajajaja es q estoy feliz

-haber adivino mm… por q t llamo y hablaste por MSN con el, verdad?

-si!!!

-sakura, ven un momento

-sasuke… q?

-ven

-mmm no, voy tarde –me acerco a hina- vamos rápido

-q vengas t digo –me dice halándome dl brazo y acercándome a el- hoy no va haber clase para ninguno d los dos ok.

-uy sakura pero q, tan pronto y ya viendo anatomía jajajajajajaja –me dice hinata en el oído para luego alejarse-

-idiota!!! ^//^

-ven –me dice para luego llevarme a su ksa-

-oye y se puede saber el por q d traerme a tu ksa?

-tengo q hablar contigo

-y d q? claro si c puede saber? –le digo sentándome en una silla dentro d su habitación-

-sakura tu… etto… ay esto es difícil mmm… tienes novio?

-mmm ¬¬ no porq?

-sakura es q tu… -me dice para acercarse a mi rostro- tu…

-sasuke!!!

-o mierda –voltea a mirar- q haces acá?

-Sasukito yo… haruno?

-Karin? Sasuke esto es un juego o una broma o q es

-sakura yo no c yo…

-definitivamente eres un idiota –digo levantándome dl sofá y saliendo pero…-

-esperat sakura lo q t tengo q decir no hay espera –cogiéndome dl brazo-

-ps ay si lo siento pero tendrás q esperar, además distráete mientras tanto con tu novia –me dirijo a la puerta- ay los dejo solos –dicho esto me dirijo al insti ya q eran las 7:30am, iba r tardísimo Sarutobi me iba a matar esta vez-

-sakura!!! –me grita furioso y dirigiéndose a mi-

-sakura?

-sasori, ola mi viha!!!

-ola amor como estas?

-ay mi viha t tengo q contar una cosa q me sucedió ayer

-q?

-vamos siguiendo y t voy contando

-si

-sakura!!!!

-o rayos, Sarutobi, aja ola Sarutobi-san

-sakura ves q hora es? –Mirando su reloj-

-e… señor lo q paso es…q… -en ese momento pasa sasuke- q le diga uchiha el sabe por q llegue tarde

-ahora me vas a culpar niña? Vea pues

-si por q llegue tarde por tu culpa sasuke –le digo señalándolo- tu me llamaste y me llevaste a tu k… -en ese momento no me habia dado cuenta q todo el insta c encontraba reunido y ps ya saben escucharon todo- oh… rayos…

-dilo sakura, di q estabas conmigo en MI KSA –con cara d orgulloso como 100pre- (N/A: nótese q estaba recalcando lo de MI KSA el es así)

-pero por q tu me llevaste, me halaste y me llevaste –le dije muy triunfante-

-Oh!!! Uchiha y haruno, valla sorpresa –decía todo el insti, y en entre ellos c encontraban mis amigos-

-pero tu no t opusiste verdad sakura?

-e… -mi kra gacha y rendida- mierda juegas sucio sasuke, juegas sucio –le digo en el oído-

-me encanta jugar sucio, por q 100pre gano, y m llevo lo mejor

-haruno!!!! –Grita Sarutobi desde su oficina-

-ya voy –digo ksi corriendo-

D NUEVO EN EL DESCANSO…

-ay valla día –mirando el cielo-

-ola –me dice suigetsu para luego sentarse al lado mío-

-ola sui, como estas?

-bn gracias ^^ pero t noto como ida, q tienes?

-ay nd sui, nd, ups lo siento e... ^//^

-tranquila dime sui si quieres, oye sabes una cosa?

-no dime?

-q en tu rostro veo, q el día será perfecto, como tu –me dice mirándome a los ojos-

-^//^este… no c q decir jejeje

-dime un gracias, y un si!

-un si? Como así?

-si, sakura yo ^//^sakura tu, kieres salir conmigo?

-O.O guauh! Este… yo noc q decir, enserio, pues…

-suigetsu, vamos -dice sasuke fastidiado, por la imagen q estaba presenciando-

-ya, sasuke?

-si, vamos

-ya voy –acercándose a mi- piénsalo –y me da un pico en la mejilla-

-si ^//^, O.O HINATA!!!! –Salgo corriendo a contarle- O.O hinata este… mmm…. Creo q después t busco –la encontré rumbeándose a naruto-

-si!! ¬¬

-jejeje los dejo –me voy-

-sakura! –Me dice suigetsu-

-ola sui, dime?

-oye Tsunade t necesita

-a mi! Y por q, yo no hice nd esta vez

-ehm… hasta donde tengo entendido, tu t peleaste con Karin, verdad?

-si

-creo q es por eso, por q yo me pelee con sasuke, y tambn me mando a llamar

-vale, ps no siendo más vamos –le digo y nos vamos hablando- ven sui, y porq t peleaste con Uchiha?

-por ti

-POR MI!?

-si

-y por q

-sakura lo q pasa es q esta todo bravo, porq yo t invite a salir

-por eso? Ah!! Se me olvidaba decirte, si voy a ir contigo –mirado sasuke quien los estaba mirando-

-Enserio!!! –me alzaba y abrazaba- gracias!!!!

-jajajajaja, suéltame, q me haces cosquillas! –con mis manos en los hombros d sui-jajajajajajaja sui!

-ey!! Siento interrumpir, pero suigetsu Tsunade lo necesita –con kra bastante bravo-

-si sasuke, ya vamos –bajándome y dándome la mano- vamos?

-si –le di mi mano- ola sasuke –pasando por el lado d el-

-hmp…

-USTDS Q ESTAN PENSADO D SU VIDA!!!! HACE UNA HORA SUIGETSU Q T MANDE A LLAMAR A SAKURA!! DONDE ESTABAS??? –Tsunade furiosa- Y TU UHCIHA, FUISTE A TRAER TU NOVIA????

-hmp… si

-profe lo siento –llega Karin agitada- es q sasuke no me espero, dígame para q me ne… -mirándome- ella fue!!!

-o.O? yo q???

-mmm… NO, los tengo donde los quería –mirándonos, teníamos mucho miedo al mirarla-

-profe, yo….

-silencio haruno, ustedes, sakura tu pareja en clase conmigo y con kakashi, va a ser suigetsu, y para el uchiha, Karin, peor eso no es todo, cuando haya q formar grupos, ustds cuatro serán un grupo, les q'do claro!!?

-si señora –dice suigetsu-

-no –uchiha-

-porq?

-porq haruno y suigetsu?

-porq si, y punto… -sentándose a comer- adiós, los vi! –Señalando la puerta-

-si señora –decimos todos en uníoslo-

-sakura, entonces paso por ti a las 6? –Suigetsu-

-mirando a sasuke- si pasa por mi, a las 6 –me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla…-

-chao-me dice y me roba un beso y c aleja-

-si –con mi mano sobre mi boca-

-severa lam…

-cállese envidiosa, perra, lámpara, suerte y confórmese con uchiha –digo muy fastidiada, y me alejo-

-sakura –me dice sasuke-

-q quieres?

-espérame necesito hablar contigo –acercándose-

-q?

-vamos –dice cogiéndome el brazo y halándome-

-no! –me suelto- contigo no voy, ni vuelvo a la esquina q t queda clarito sasuke uchiha!

-q vengas maldita sea! –cogiéndome el rostro y acercándolo al d el- vienes o no?

-jum…- me suelto y voy von el-

EN KSA DE SASUKE…

-q quieres para q me tra…

-sakura?

-Ita?

-si ola mi muñek, como estas? –dice acercándoseme y dándome un beso en la mejilla- y ese milagro, q haces por acá?

-jajajajaja esta vez no es por culpa d naruto jajajajaja

-jajajajaja tienes toda la razón sakura, pero enserio q haces aqu…

-ven –me dice sasuke desde su habitación-

-si, ya vengo Itachi, espérame –digo y me dirijo a donde c encuentra sasuke- dime –acercándome a el-

-sierra la puerta y siéntate –dice colocándose una camiseta y sentándose en la kma-

-si –sierro la puerta y me siento en el sofá-

-no, siéntate aquí –señalando el lado d la kma en donde c encontraba-

-o.O?

-tranquila no t pienso hacer nd, solo quiero q hablemos y ya –mirando al ventana-

-si, -me siento al lado d el- dime d q querías hablar?

-sakura yo… podemos ser amigos antes d q t pregunte?

-o.O? no entiendo?

-si, q si tu y yo podemos ser amigos?

-si, tu sabes q si –le digo abrazándolo- ups lo siento –soltándolo-

-tranquila, peor t pregunto cuando entre los dos exista mas confianza, si?

-pues si tu quieres, pero bueno –me acerco al Play- jugamos?

-mmm…. No, mejor veamos una peli, q dices?

-si, peor dejame y llamo a suigetsu y le digo q mejor mñn, me esperas?

-si

-alo! Sui? –En el balcón-

-sakura?

-sui si soy yo, sui lo q pasa es q t llame por q…

-sakura me llamaste en un momento exacto, yo t iba a llamar, por q mi novia me dijo q si salíamos y pues no le quería quedar mal entonces…

-tranquilo ve con ella y después salimos los dos q dices?

-gracias sakura, eres r buena persona t kiero mucho!!!! Gracias

-vale, q t valla bn kuidat, t kiero mucho –cuelgo-

-ya –llego y me siento en el suelo-

-hmp… -se sienta junto a mí-

-cual vamos a ver?

-la q tu quieras –me dice-

-titanic? –dudosa le digo- (N/A: a decir verdad al chico q me gustaba le fascina esa peli, pero como no es una d las más hermosa q pueden existir dl )

-si –la colca y se sienta junto a mi-

UN RATO DESPUES…

Me quede dormida ksi al final, pero es q sentir el calor q bota el cuerpo dl chico q a uno el gusta, dejame decirte q es estupendo, me quede dormida, un momento después sasuke tmbn, cuando nos dimos cuenta q estábamos dormidos, fue q sentíamos nuestras respiraciones bastante cerca, jajaja fue muy cómico al despertarnos, porq quedamos de una vez sentados por el resto d al tarde

-t acompaño a ksa?

-gracias –cogí mi maleta y me la coloque-

-ten –me da un buso-

-o.O?

-para q no t d frio, póntelo y me lo regresas después si?

-gracias –me lo puse estaba bastante calientico ya q el lo tenia puesto-

El me acompaño hasta mi ksa, en ella no c encontraba nadie, un momento perfecto para un anoche tan hermosa…

-sakura, vez esa estrella? –Señalándome el cielo q estaba bastante descubierto-

-si

-no la olvides

-o.O? porq?

-si tu la olvidas, t olvidas d mi, y si yo la olvido me olvidaría d ti –mirándome a los ojos-

Guauh! Esa día si q fue genial, sasuke uchiha me acompaño hasta mi ksa, me presto un saco d el, hicimos una promesa, y me beso, sasuke uchiha me beso!!, fue un momento genial, nunk lo olvidare, pasar un buen rato con el, no sucede muy a menudo

Tiempo después sasuke venia a mi ksa a recogerme para salir a comer un helado, ir a cine, y cosas por el estilo, nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, y por culpa d eso, habia abandonado mucho a mis amigos, sabia q hinata y naruto habían peleado por sasuke, porq naruto c la pasaba juagando con sasuke y por eso iba mal académicamente, ino y sai iban d mal en peor, neji y ten ay pues q decir d ellos, tmbn iban regular, con Daniel ksi no me volvía hablar porq le tokba viajar muy seguido, por su padre, sasori… tampoco pasaba ksi tiempo con el, en poks palabras deje de estar con mi amigos por estar con sasuke y eso me iba a traer complicaciones

Sasuke me llamaba todos los días para saber como estaba, hubo un día en el cual estábamos hablando por MSN y por teléfono, jajaja mi mama y la señora Mikoto ksi nos matan por el recibo q llego bastante costoso, a sasuke y a mi nos kuso mucha gracia, por q anteriormente ni nos habíamos vuelto hablar desde q llego Karin al insti, pero volvimos a entrar en comunicación, y nos alegra eso

Un día yo llame a sasuke, pero no c encontraba, el día anterior me habia comentado q c estaba enrollando mucho con una nena y eso lo estaba matando lentamente, por q si le llegaba a decir iba a dañar todo lo q habia logrado hasta ahora, el la quería resto, eso me decía, q ella era genial estupenda alegre y extrovertida, pero q a el le daba miedo decirle la verdad, el me dijo q en verdad no c quería engomar tanto con esa nena, y q prefería alejarse aunq le doliera, pero era lo mejor q podía hacer, por q en parte al decirle a ella, de pronto la podría llegar a lastimar

Un mes, fue la ultima vez q hable con sasuke d la niña q le gustaba ese fue nuestro tema, a mi me dolió, pero me alegro ya q el iba a estar feliz, desde ese día no volví a saber nd d el, le pregunte a naruto y me dijo q el ya no estaba viviendo en la ciudad, q se fue para alejarse d su pequeño tormento, y esa palabra me acordó d algo cuando era pequeña…

-sasuke, no t vallas con esa niña, no me dejes sola –tenia aprox. 3 ½ años-

-ay sakura –me cogió los hombros- no t dejar sola tranquila, solo iré hablar con ella, además tu crees q kmbiaria a esa niña, por mi pequeño tormento q eres tu? –Con una mirada súper tierna, el tenia 4 años exactos recién cumplidos-

-^^gracias –ese fue el día en el cual dejamos d hablar, hasta entonces q en 11 decidimos volver al pasado-

Sasuke me habia comentado q la niña q le gustaba era d años atrás, pero nunk le dijo por orgullo, bueno después d q el viajo llegue a los 18 ya habían pasado 2 años d su partida, ya ksi no lo recordaba, ni su mirada, ni sus labios, su único recuero fue la foto d amistad y su buso d aquella noche d la promesa, a! no e olvidado la promesa sasuke, nunk dejo d mirar esa estrella, ojala tu tampoco… actualmente me encuentro estudiando medicina en Alemania junto con mi novio el se llamaYahiko, el es un chico bastante reservado, pero lo quiero tanto, el a sido mi compañero durante estos años, el llego al insti un tiempo después d q sasuke c fuera d viaje…

-amor t llego una krta –yahiko me entrega un papel-

-gracias –cojo el papel y lo q me sorprendió fue la letra y lo q decía-

_Ola mi pequeño tormento_

_C q desde hace unos varios meses no has sabido nd d mi, pero t digo, estoy muy contento d saber q estas con alguien q t corresponde, por q c lo q sufriste en tiempo pasado por mi, aunq en una krta no ay q decir nd d eso, pero bueno, t escribo para decirte q me encuentro súper bn, volví a Konoha, con anhelos d encontrar la niña q me desvelaba, pero con lo q me encontré era d q estaba muy bn acompañada y q no estaba en la aldea, eso me entristeció, porq yo venia con ganas d decirle cuanto la quería, y q desde años atrás la quería, jajaja sabes lo cómico d esto, q la niña d la cual estuvo enamorada d mi tanto tiempo, ahora es mi mejor amiga y sepa d mi , Itachi t manda muchos saludos mi mamá =mi papá sabes lo seco q es, pero d igual modo t manda saludes, bueno yo t tengo q dejar, pero me despido muy contento por q en el momento q t escribo esta krta estoy viendo la estrella,=)oye t kiero muchísimo mi tormento, en la prox. Krta t cuento q paso con naruto kiba y neji, t vas a reír._

_Posdata: Itachi y mi mamá me ayudaron a redactar la krta por q recuerda q yo no soy muy bueno expresándome…_

_ATT: Sasuke Uchiha_

Al leer esa krta me conmovió mucho, ya q hacia un buen tiempo q no sabia d mi amigo, después d eso con yahiko nos pusimos a ver fotos dl grado estaban re geniales y me recordó como fue q lo conocí….

-sakura!!

-q!!

Realmente me encontraba pensando en sasuke, el 100pre me habia gustado, pero nunk me atreví a decirle, no fui kpas, y ahora q no esta q hare?

-sakura!!! Aterriza q t vas a estrellar con el post… -demasiado tarde, dice hina y naruto-

-aagh!!! –Me di en la kra con un poste-

-jajajajajajaja –se reían ten ino sai y kiba-

-me duele –mi salía un poquito d sangre-

-eso va por….

Todos…

-sasuke uchiha!! Jajajajajajaja, para q 100pre lo lleves en tu cabeza jajajajajajaja

-ay no c burlen, mas bn entremos al insti q c nos hace tarde

-jajajajaja jajaja

-mm pero q, muy gracioso o q? –Grito en tono d burla, en verdad me causaba mucha gracia el haberme pegado por andar pensando en sasuke-

-mmmm si!!! Jajajajaja –en unisonó-

-ay ya, no molesten, vamos

-ey sakura mira –señalándome la entrada-

-q… -o vaya-

-oye ten cuidado con la puerta esta vez –dice kiba muerto d la risa-

-eso no pasara otra… -si me pegue con la puerta- vez

-jajaja jajajajaja

-mmm –entro furiosa y me dirijo al balcón- (N/A: sorry gisst en esta parte me voy a copiar un poquito en ti!)

Me asome un poco al balcón, con la esperanza d volverlo a ver pasar con sus típicas playeras y sus pantalones semi anchos al principio d su cintura, q al final d sus piernas terminaba el pantalón entubado, acompañado d unas vans, sasuke era todo lo contrario a yahiko, lo es

Estaba mirando el patio, cuando un joven, pasó por toda la mitad d el, era un chico bastante simpático, era alto, rubio, llevaba unas playeras, y unos jeans acompañado d unas converse, c veía genial, junto con los rayos d sol, me dio pena ir a hablarle, (N/A: en verdad soy muy penosa, pero depende tmbn la persona) pero para sorpresa mía, el fue el q c me acerco a hablarme, guauh! Me sentí genial… desde ese día, nos hablábamos todos los días, y pues después decidimos, en verdad el me dijo q yo le gustaba y bastante, y q el quería llegar a tener algo serio conmigo, y pues a mi tmbn me gustaba, aunq en mi mente todavía seguía el recuerdo d sasuke, pero no era tan fuerte como el lazo q habíamos creado con yahiko

Tmbn me acorde el día q me caí, jeje pero eso si fue cuando sasuke y yo ni nos mirábamos ni para despreciarnos, fue culpa d un niño ay too x caí en toda la mitad dl patio °//° q pena!!! Ksi muero ese día, tmbn recordé el día en el cual llego ino al insti, jajajajaja peleábamos kda ratico, cuando ten y neji, c cuadraron eso en verdad parecía una película, fue r emocionante

-amor q haces? –me dice yahiko abrazándome por detrás-

-^^recordando como t conocí, conocí a mis amigas (os), peor en especial… -no le podía decir q a sasuke, por q en verdad todo me lo recordaba a el- a ti yahiko, a ti, has sido un gran chico conmigo y t lo he dicho

-amor –me besa- me lo has dicho todos los días, desde q vivimos juntos, amor –me mira- escríbele a sasuke, c q lo quieres hacer, dale –con una mirada r tierna-

-amor? Será? –me levanto d la silla y quedo frente a el-

-si –me abraza- mi niña hermosa –me coge la nariz, y c va a la habitación d el, nosotros compartíamos ksa, pero nunk hemos estado juntos… me refiero a ….. Ay ya saben…°//°-

_Ola sasuke_

_Recibí tu krta gracias, por hacerme saber q t encuentras bn, pero me siento mal d saber q no encontraste a tu chica, nunk me dijiste quien era, sino simplemente t fuiste y ya, después q d t fuiste sucedieron muchas cosas, no t las digo porq se como es naruto y ya t las debió haber dicho, ay sasuke, t cuento q mi novio c llama yahiko, el es un gran chico me quiere, y me respeta, t cuento q tampoco he olvidado aquella estrella, todas las noches la miro, porq me quiero acordar d ti, sasuke, c me olvido tu rostro, tus ojos, tus labios… desde aquella noche en la cual hicimos la promesa… tengo todavía tu buso, al día siguiente t lo iba a devolver pero no fuiste, ya t habías ido, soy medico, vivo con yahiko, no he sabido nd dl parchecito, desde q me fui, hace 2 años q no estoy en la aldea, pero lo mas seguro es q para esta navidad estoy halla, muero por verte me quiero acordar, quiero volver a ver tus ojos, quiero pasar un rato contigo, como al ultima vez…bueno no tengo nd mas q contarte d mi, pero d algo tienes q estar seguro todavía t quiero sasuke uchiha…mándale mucho saludos a tu mamá tu papá y a Itachi, pero sobre todo a naruto, q lo extraño mucho…_

_Postdata: cuídate, nos volveremos a ver pronto…_

_ATT: Sakura Haruno _

-amor ya? –Me dice yahiko entrando a la habitación en pantaloneta-

-ya lo estoy enviando… -me levanto y lo abrazo- gracias ^^

-^^tranquila amor –me da un beso-

2 DIAS DESPUES… EN KONOHA

-ey baka q haces?

-nd

-¬¬ como q nd, y esa hoja??

-la envió sakura, t manda saludes, y q viene esta navidad, ey naruto

-m?

-quien es yahiko?

-mmmm el novio d Saku…mmm… el estuvo con nosotros al finalizar el insti, c conocieron por casualidad, ya llevan como…2años creo, porq lo preguntas?

-mmm porq ella me dice en esta krta q es el novio

-si, el es buena persona, pero noc… el esta muy tragado d sakura, pobre

-pobre porq?

-ay! Sasuke, ella todavía t….

-naruto! –grita hinata para q no le terminara d decir a sasuke-

-hina

-naruto-kun q acordamos con sakura, q tu no le ibas a decir –le dice en el oído-

-ups lo siento

-hmp…

Asi pasaron meses, en agosto c conecto hinata le desee un feliz cumpleaños, le dije q la extrañaba mucho junto a los demás, q me hacían muchísima falta, ksi lloramos por la Cam jajajajajajaja, q como estaba sasuke le pregunte, y pues m dijo q bn q estaba alto, y q ½ c la llevaban bn, q con naruto iban r bn, le mostré a yahiko por Cam d como estaba, y c puso r feliz, vio lo guapo q estaba, le dije q en navidad iba a estar con ellos, ya q la vez pasada no pudimos estar con yahiko por los estudios, c puso r feliz al saber q viajaba, pero le dije q no dijera nd q iba ser sorpresa para todos, y me dijo q si…


	3. Navidad!

Cap. 3

NAVIDAD…

Me dirijo al aeropuerto con yahiko a coger el único vuelo q queda para Konoha y la verdad no lo pienso perder, la línea dice estaríamos llegando el 23 a las 3pm si no importaba? Obvio q no, entre mas rápido llegáramos con nuestras familias mejor, yahiko quería llegar a saludar a su vieja amiga d infancia Konan y yo quería verlos a todos, el tmbn pero la mas interesada por llegar era yo!

Subimos al avión y nos estábamos quedando dormidos, el me tenia abrazada y me susurra al oído

-ojala las cosas no kmbien a partir d hoy

-porq? –lo miro-

-amor tu sabes a q me refiero –me da un beso y me sigue teniendo abrazada-

Era muy obvio sakura, el sabia q era por sasuke uchiha, por quien mas? Me dolía el solo pensar q al llegar y lo iba a ver, y q de pronto mis sentimientos volvieran a flotar, no quería causarle daño a yahiko yo lo quiero demasiado, pero no todo dura para 100pre o si?

-amor –me dice yahiko despertándome- llegamos, cielo?

-mmm –despertando- q paso?

-llegamos

-aah! Q bn –me lanzo encima d el- ^^

-tu y tu manera d expresión cuando estas feliz –ayudándome a levantar d la silla-

-lo siento ^^

-amor tranquila, mas bn vamos, yo ya quiero poner un pie en Konoha

-yo tmbn –cogemos nuestras maletas, y cogidos d la mano salimos dl aeropuerto-

EN LA ALDEA SERCA AL INSTI…

-ay amor t acuerdas como nos conocimos?

-si, como si tu un rato antes t habías estrellado con la puerta d la entrada

-ay, pero fue un accidente, es q fue por ino, ella me dijo q mirara, y pues ay estabas tu –lo abrazo y lo beso-

-sakura!

- -volteo a mirar rápidamente- naruto! –me suelto d yahiko y salgo corriendo a saludarlo-

-sakura-chan! –me alza y me abraza- estas hermosa!

-^//^gracias tu = estas muy guapo naruto

-sakura?

-kiba, neji! Ten Ten ino, hinata! Chicos! –Me lanzo a todos y los abrazo-

-y claro como 100pre yo estoy pintado al oleo, verdad sakura?

-ups lo siento, -me suelto d ellos- chicos, ya lo conocen, el es ya…

-claro yahiko! Como estas? –Grita naruto-

-mmm o.O? bn gracias

-ey q le has hecho a sakura para tenerla tan bonita como ahora?

-°//° etto… yo…

-naruto! No preguntes eso q t pasa °//° -realmente me sentía apenada por el comentario q hizo naruto-

-ey, y yo?

-O.O –esa voz…- sas…sasuke-k...kun? –volteo a mirar-

-ya le va a dar –dice hina-

-quien mas, ola –c acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla-

-etto… yo… =D sasuke! –me lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo fuerte q ksi no podía ni hablar-

-oh yo tmbn t extrañe tranquila –me tenia abrazada-

-jum… -yahiko agacha su rostro- ya era d saberse, verdad hinata?

-oye lo siento, pero es q…

-tranquila yo entiendo

-sasuke –volteo a mirar a yahiko q estaba un poco triste- ven y t presento a mi novio –lo cojo d la mano-

-o.o a... si, si tu me dijiste en la krta

-O.O –yahiko al verme acercarme a el con sasuke- amor?

-yahiko, mira el es sasuke –y le doy la mano a yahiko y le digo al oído- aunq este con sasuke tu aun existes yahiko mío ^^

-gracias sakura –me un beso- ola sasuke, ya lo debes d saber yo soy…

-si, si yahiko ya lo c –y c va-

-¬¬ idiota y así la quiere recuperar –dice naruto junto con hinata-

-sakura! Amor!

-sasori! Mi vida! Ola –me lanzo y nos abrazamos fuerte-

-sakura como has estado, no t habías comunicado, habíamos perdido contacto

-sasori, fue con todos, es q a yahiko y a mi nos ha tocado bastante duro en la U. y pues no me habia podido comunicar, hasta q le escribí… –miro a sasuke- a hinata el día dl cumple, ese fue el día q me pude comunicar con ustds después d un año ½

-si! Eso es verdad, pero hermano por lo visto sakura y tu van muy bn

-ola Itachi –dice yahiko, con su típico saludo grupal q tiene Itachi yahiko Shikamaru Gaara y Kankuro-

- ola yahiko

-Itachi!

-ey pequeña como has estado! –me dice Itachi abrazándome, el 100pre ha sido mas alto q yo, pero no importa el fue mi paño d lagrimas en tiempos pasados-

-bn gracias y tu?

-ay muy bn

-q bn, y mmm… q hacemos?

-sakura, en mi ksa quedamos d hacer una pequeña reunión, por… por tu llegada, sakura

-^^gracias –d la mano con yahiko- pero donde podemos….

-amor, en tu ksa

-ay! Verdad, nos vemos en al ksa d hina…

-la reunión es en mi ksa –dice sasuke en tono realmente arrogante-

-O.O en tu… tu ksa?

-si

-mmm, bueno ahorita les caemos haya, vamos a dejar las cosas en mi ksa si?

-cof, cof, pero esperen hasta esta noche, no sakura?

-HINATA!

-°//° -yahiko y yo-

-amor vamos, o c nos hace tarde, si –me da un beso-

-vale –lo cojo d la cintura- vamos, ya venimos – y nos vamos-

-ya le dijiste, q por ella fue q t alejaste? –dice naruto caminando junto a sasuke, y q hina estaba con Ten e ino (N/A: como raro, 100pre han sido así)

- no, y no se lo pienso decir

-porq?

-ya no es necesario, además tu sabes q estoy saliendo con Karin y ella con yahiko

-y, lo tuyo no es nd serio

-¬¬ q piensas decir?, q 100pre soy per…

-exacto!

-idiota –sasuke le pega por detrás a naruto-

-ay! Ojo, por lo visto a ustds dos les afecta la visita d sakura no? –Dice hina-

-perdón, pero fue el baka –señalándolo y yendo a la espalda d hina-

-imbécil, dobe!, no es mi culpa! –c va caminando-

-no se lo ha dicho verdad? –Dice hina-

-no

-patético –(N/A: jajajajajajaja es una palabra diaria grupal jajajajajajaja)

Me dirijo a ksa con yahiko, abrimos y dejamos las cosas en la sala, encontré todo tal como lo deje cuando decidí irme con yahiko a Alemania, ay! (suspiro) fue genial el día q nos fuimos ya q ninguno d los dos c despidió d nadie, solo cogimos nuestras cosas un avión y ya no estábamos aquí, ver mi ksa me da nostalgia, ya aquí fue la primera vez q comí con yahiko, y la primera vez q me bese con sasuke, ey! Q hago pensando en eso…

-amor?, estas bn? –Me dice yahiko despertándome d mi pasado-

-si ^^ gracias, t acuerdas el día q en viniste, y estábamos hablando r bn q luego llego naruto kiba neji ino y los demás y por andar molestando c cayeron todos por las escaleras

-obvio, amor, como no, es difícil olvidar ese día, si fue recién q t conocí

-si jajajajajajaja q hubiese sido mi vida si no t hubiera conocido? –Lo abrazo-

-no, ju…. Dime tú –mirándome a la kra-

-Ring! Ring!

-alo?

-mrk q no piensa venir o q? –Dice hina-

-si ya voy

-si, mrk, no le dije q lo dejara para esta noche?

-ay! No joda –cuelgo-

-era hinata, verdad?

-si, vamos –digo saliendo y serrando tras d mí la puerta-

-llegamos –digo entrando a la ksa d sasuke, era = q antes ha kmbiado nd-

-si nos dimos cuenta –dice ino-

-ola

-ola sasuke –digo- e… bueno y q haremos?

-jugu….

-esperen q llegue mi novia, o es q la piensan dejar aparte?

-sasuke, tu sabes q a tu novia 100pre la dejamos aparte –dice naruto-

-novia? Ey sasuke y quien es? –digo-

-ni preguntes, solo espera –me dice hinata-

-ola!

Volteo bruscamente y giro para asegurarme q esa voz era la q estaba pensando…

-Karin?

-sakura?

-pues… -dice sasuke-

-perra

-pelo de tintura barata!

-Q ME DIJISTE!

-PELO DE TINTURA BARATA!

-PERRA!

-EY! NO EMPIENZEN, por favor, es navidad, ay q estar felices ^^-dice naruto tratando d calmar la situación-

-SI PERO ESTA Q HACE AQUÍ! –Decimos al mismo tiempo con Karin-

-pues….

-haber, sakura, Karin esta aquí por q es mi novia, y sakura esta aquí por…. –sasuke ve q mi rostro c agacha un poco- por… por q es navidad, además viene d muy lejos, no veo el problema…

-¬¬ eres el único q no lo ve –dicen todos-

Salgo pitada y me dirijo a la puerta, yahiko lo nota, c pone mal por q el sabia desde un principio q yo no me habia olvidado por completo d el, pero decide darme tiempo y le dice a hinata…

-Saku? Estas bn?

-mrk, no me dijiste q el estaba con la perra esa, por q?

-mrk, porq no le vi la necesidad, además tu estabas muy feliz con yahiko, para q dañar la relación, no crees?

-pues si, pero….

-todavía lo quieres verdad?, después d q tu primer beso fue con el, como olvidarlo no?

-si, nunk lo e podido olvidar, además, me devolví por q tengo q saber una cosa

-q, si c puede saber

Le comento d la krta q me envió sasuke, y lo q decía d su "peq'ño tormento", y le conté q cuando éramos pequeños el me decía así….

-MRK! Como así? y ustd no me habia contado!

-mrk no grite q la puede escuchar!

-ay lo siento pero…

-siento interrumpir, amor, t sientes bn? –entra yahiko apenado por interrumpir, desde q lo conozco a sido muy apenado-

-si –miro a hinata como diciéndole q c valla q estorba jajaja- ven

-si –dice acercándose, con rostro un poco gacho-

-levanta tu rostro –le digo levantándole el rostro- eres muy lindo como para esconderte ^^

-°//° -yahiko-

-e… lo siento, mejor me voy –alejándose- adiosito

-amor t sientes bn?

-yahiko –lo miro a los ojos- gracias

-o.O?

-gracias por ser tan especial conmigo, t amo! –Lo abrazo-

-yo tmbn –y me abraza, y entramos-

-lo siento, me sentí un poco mal

-d razón tu pelo jajajajajajaja –dice Karin roja d la risa-

-Karin, eso no fue nd gracioso –dice Itachi-

-ay pero q –dice Karin sentándose al lado d sasuke- yo 100pre soy graciosa, q lo diga sasuke, cuando los dos estamos solos, juntos en la k…

-por q no t kllas o t vas? –dice hinata fastidiada-

-eso es demasiada información, no crees? –Dice naruto-

-no me parce –mirando a la kra a sasuke- cierto?

-sabes –la mira- me da =

-y tu sakura, como vas con tu relación? –Pregunta Karin, pero voltea a mirar bruscamente sasuke-

-muy, muy bn gracias, por preguntar –Inner sakura: idiota, imbécil, estúpida, perra, envidiosa… CHAA! La odio!-

-uy q bn, y en… tu sabes… lo intimo?

-a ti q t importa!

-todavía virgen? Vaya, pensé q tu eras… ya sabes….

-perra –me levanto y le riego el trago encima- vamos, c me arruino la noche

-porq? Dije algo malo? –Dice Karin incrédula-

-ya párala Karin, basta –dice sasuke un poco fastidiado por la actitud d su "novia"- no tienes por q irte

-o.O? –Mi mirada-

-Amor –me dice al oído- t quedas?

-t vas a ir?

-la verdad es q no estoy como muy cómodo q digamos, además quede d verme con Konan, t acuerdas

-si –pongo mi rostro un poco triste- vale, ve y nos vemos en mi k…

-e… yo…

-t quedaras con Konan, verdad? –con mi rostro bastante gacho-

-si amor, pues si no hay problema me quedo un rato –mirándome- y…tu?

-amor –le doy un beso- confió en ti, t amo, acuérdate –y me entro-

-espérate –me coge y me planta un besote grande- yo tmbn t amo, confió en ti d la misma manera q tu en mi –y c va-

-Y yahiko? –Me pregunta hina-

-fue a verse con Konan –digo entrando-

-uy con la moz… -dice Karin-

-vete –dice sasuke-

-q?

-q t vallas, estorbas –dice sentándose junto a naruto-

-pero amor porq?

-ay no me entiendes, verdad? vete! –le dice cogiéndola dl brazo y llevando a la salida- adiós –dice serrando la puerta-

-SASUKE! ABRE NO SEAS ASI! –gritando desde afuera-

-oye sasuke, ábrele ella es tu novia –le digo-

-mmm… no me importa –se sienta junto a naruto, suigetsu etc.…-

-valla q noviazgo tan bueno –le digo a hina-

-q si q, ellos c adoran, no hacen mas si no pelear –hina riéndose-

-jum me imagino, ey! Pero q, nos vamos a quedar kllados y sentados sin hacer nd?

-ey! Sakura vez en donde estas parada y junto a quien? –Me dice hina-

-en el marco d la ventana, junto a sasuke –o.O?- porq?

-mira encima de ti –me dice señalando la parte d arriba d la puerta- ya viste?

-Mm -miro- UN MUERGANO! PEEROO! SA-SU-KE-KUN…. °//° -no podía d la pena-

-lo sentimos sakura, pero reglas son reglas, y las reglas dic… -interrumpe Ten Ten a Hina-

-dicen, q si estas encima d un muérgano junto a alguien t tiene…. –la interrumpe hina-

-t tienes q besar con esa persona

-y esa persona es, sasuke, así q dale! –Dice Ino, empujándome hacia sasuke-

-no °//° yo… -juntando los dedos-

-q pasa, eres una gallina o q? –Dice suigetsu-

-no lo soy…pero… yo…

Ojala hubiese podido terminar la frase, pero antes d q me diera cuenta d lo q estaba pasando, mis labios ya estaban junto a los d sasuke, guauh! Hace tiempo q no sentía esos labios tan cálidos q eran….

_-guauh! Sakura, tus labios no han kmbiado, ni siquiera tu forma d sonrojarte cuando me acerco a ti… q falta me hacia sentir esto….- _decía sasuke-

-O VALLA! No pensé q… el lo fuera hacer… -dice hinata sorprendida-

-yo tampoco, el es un… hombre! –Grita ino-

-ino ¬¬ -dice sai-

-lo siento n.n, pero ey! Sasuke, no crees q ya deberías dejarla respirar?

-hmp… -su monosílabo d 100pre, significando q no le importaba nd mas si no lo q estaba sucediendo en ese momento-

-sasuke –fue lo único q podía decir-

-ey sasuke! BAKA! Déjala ya! No crees? –Gritaba naruto-

-guauh! Si q la extrañaba –decía Itachi-

-amo…. SASUKE UCHIHA! Q esta pasando aquí! –entrando y mirando la escena d su novio- SASUKE!

- -separándose d mi- algo q a ti no t incumbe

-como así, osea, me voy, y tu t besas con HARUNO!

-si, así d fácil como lo estas diciendo, pero no solo fue un simple beso, fue mas…. –decía mientras me miraba d arriba abajo-

-o.O? –todos me miraban-

-Karin, oye no t quedo claro, q t fueras? –Abriéndole la puerta-

-me voy, pero ten claro q esto termina aquí –saliendo-

-oh q sorpresa, jajajajaja –decía ino- esa nena es tan… tan… fumada *.* jajajajaja

-jajajajaja ni q lo digas ino, ey! Donde están Ten y Neji? –preguntaba hinata al no verlos-

-mi HABITACION! –Dice Itachi corriendo juntos con los demás- Ne… -entra y al ver q neji estaba solo jugando play-

-ey! Q pasa aquí!, ustds q c estaban imaginando?

-donde esta Ten? –dice han-

-fue por las bebidas, o c olvidaron q ella dijo eso?

-e… yo… -Itachi-

-q imaginación tan grande la q ustds tienen, mejor bajemos –dice neji saliendo d la habitación-

-^//^ si –dicen todos saliendo tras el-

-traje las bebi… -entrando Ten- y esas caras q paso?

-nd, olvídalo, mas bn, q trajiste? –Dice Itachi-

-mmm traje… sakura tienes… tienes los labios rojos! Q t paso? –me dice Ten acercándoseme-

-O.O nd… nd… -no podía casi articular palabra- porq lo preguntas?

-porq….

-la bese –dice sasuke cogiendo la bolsa d bebidas- tomen –entregando las bebidas-

-Q T Q…. –decía Ten con sus ojos como platos, totalmente abiertos- t beso, y po… a verdad, el muérgano, pero yo pensé… q el no lo haría, como así?

-pues ya somos mas, ninguno d los q esta aquí, c imagino tal escena, pero menos la q hizo Karin al verlos besarse –decía ino junto con hina-

-Karin los vio?

-si, Karin nos vio –digo aun en shock-

-guauh! Y q hizo sasuke? Me imagino q t separo y c fue tras Karin, y Karin le dijo q no, q no c q y c fue…. –decía Ten-

-t imaginas mal…-ino-

-fue todo lo con…--hina-

-todo lo contrario, el no dijo nd, si no simplemente la hecho, y ya –digo-

-y ya! Como así?

-¬¬ sakura y su manera d quitarle las palabras d la bok a uno –decía ino y hina-

-jum q si q –dice Ten-

-ay… -seguía sin decir palabra alguna-

-sakura, ven –me decía sasuke, dirigiéndose al balcón d su ksa-

-si –y me voy tras el-

-q le dirá? –Decía ino-

-jum eso si no lo c –decía hina-

-c le declarara! –Grita ino, con un brillito en sus ojos d la emoción-

-¬¬ rara, no lo creo –decía hina- aunq no hay q descartar esa posibilidad

-dime –acercándome a sasuke-

-jum, q tal Alemania? –Me decía mientras miraba la noche-

-bn –porq me pregunta eso?- y tu q tal?

-bn, pero… ay algo q tengo q hacer aquí, antes d viajar

-viajaras? T volverás a ir?

-si, por cosas familiares, pero ay algo q me lo impide

-q? claro si c puede saber? –Me siento en el borde d pared q ay- (N/A: en un balcón 100pre ay una pared, o unas rejas para impedir seguir derecho al suelo dl 1°,2° piso)

-sabes q si, pero esto no t lo puedo decir, por q tu muy pronto lo sabrás, pero… has kmbiado –mirando ahora a los ojos- me sorprendes

-yo? Ja, sasuke yo no e kmbiado en nd, eres tu el si me sorprende

-mmm am… veo, pero dime en q kmbiado yo?

-e… dejame decirte –me le acerco a su rostro y con mi dedo índice le recorro su rostro- tu… -no podía, algo dentro d mi me impido hacer lo q hacia antes- tu…

-dime? –Con su típica sonrisa ladeada-

-^//^ sasuke, sabes q no puedo –me bajo- tu no kmbias no?

-no, pero me gusta q todavía tienes esa misma reacción cuando… –c me acerca y pone su rostro sobre el mío- me acerco a ti

Sasuke sabia q el 100pre hacia q me pusiera nerviosa, y le encantaba verme así, sufriendo! Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi nariz, estaba un poco agitada por el acercamiento q habia entre los dos, el beso fue genial, pero este acercamiento no lo teníamos desde hace 2 años y un poquito mas, hace tiempo q no estábamos tan cerca uno d lo otro, podía notar q la respiración d sasuke c hacia un poco mas acelerada, con su brazo empezó a recorrer mi brazo hasta llegar a mi rostro, me miro, sus ojos demostraban cuanta falta el hacia, Falta? Poco a poco fue juntando sus labios a los míos, eran tan cálidos, tan tiernos, como 100pre lo han sido, eso no habia kmbiado en nd, mi mano inconscientemente rodeo su cuello en un abrazo el cual nunk quise soltar, la mano d sasuke q c encontraba en mi rostro bajo lentamente por mi blusa hasta llegar al borde d mi falda, el cual delineo mi cintura, la cual c habia puesto bastante delgada después dl grado, su otra mano me tenia abrazada por la espalda, empezó a dibujarla, y eso me hizo dar una pequeña risita, la cual sasuke no le sorprendió…

-q bonita estas –separándose un poco d mi-

-^//^ gracias

El volvió a juntar su labios sobre los míos, hubo un momento el cual pensé en…

-yahiko! –Me separe bruscamente d sasuke-

-q?

-no le puedo hacer esto a yahiko, sasuke –le dio al espalda tapándome la boca con una mano-

-y tu q crees q el este haciendo? Q esta con Konan hablando dl pasado? Sakura ella sufrió por el d la misma manera q el por ella, no creerás q…

-lo dices enserio? –lo volteo a mirar un poco triste-

-sakura lo siento –c me acerca y me abraza- pero ay q ser realistas

-porq me besaste? –me separo un poco d el-

-e…yo…

-sasuke, yo…

-baka!… -entra naruto gritando- ups lo siento

-naruto –decía sasuke- ya vamos

-e… si lo siento –y c va-

-t puedo pedir solo una cosa –me decía sasuke sin soltarme dl abrazo-

-si dime

-no t devuelvas a Alemania, por favor

-porq? No me pidas eso, sasuke yo no me puedo quedar

-yo lo hice

-como así?

-sakura, cuando me fui lo hice para alejarme d… -no- d la chica q t comente, pero volví y ella tmbn, yo lo hice porq le voy a decir la verdad, pero si ella c vuelve a ir, yo = - me suelta-

-y q quieres q haga….

-brindarme apoyo

-esta bn –agacho un poco mi rostro-

-oye no t escondas, mira q estas preciosa esta noche y mas con la luna iluminándote, estas genial! –me decía mientras c me acercaba d nuevo-

-gracias, vamos –lo abrazo y nos dirigimos a la sala-

-ey! Y eso por q la demora? –Grita ino-

-mmm… nd en especial cosas –digo-

-hmp.

Bueno así transcurrió la navidad, llena d regalos para todos, hasta naruto recibió un tazón para comer Ramen, Itachi jajajajaja el c lo dio jajajajaja, tmbn sasuke recibió, naruto le dio un espejo en tono d broma jajajajajajaja, pobre naruto, sasuke c lo propio en la cabeza jajajajaja, yo tmbn recibí, Itachi me dio un collar, naruto un osito y sasuke, sasuke me dio una foto, muy vieja a decir verdad, pero q traía recuerdos guardados para los dos, en la imagen habia: un niño d cabello negro azulado, con unos ojos negros llenos d alegría, con unos pantalones azules y un buso azul ksi dl mismo color q el pantalón, junto a el habia una niña con una faldita rosa y una camisa manga corta d color rosa pastel y d cabello rosa, si, en esa foto estaba junto a sasuke, estaba muy pequeña, a decir verdad tenia como unos 4, 5 años, ese día d la foto fue muy gracioso, ya q el niño q esta en esa foto no quería ni ver la cámara…

FLASH BACK…

-sasuke mira la cámara por favor! –decía Mikoto, al ver q el niño no miraba-

-no quiero fotos mamá –lo dijo en tono d puchero-

-dale sasuke, porfa mira q estamos muy lindos los dos, dale –le digo-

-no quiero no me gusta –con un leve sonrojo en su carita-

-si t la dejas tomar t doy… -le doy un beso en la mejilla- q dices?

-si

En ese momento sasuke me abrazo y sonriente salimos juntos en la foto…

FIN FLASH BACK…

Bueno ese fue una navidad inesperada la verdad, pero fue genial, volver a sentir los besos d sasuke hay! (suspiro)… lo q estoy pensando es, en irme o quedarme? Y para q querrá q me quede sasuke?


	4. Viaje Sentimientos En Juego!

Cap. 4

Viaje! Sentimientos En Juego

Bueno hoy será mi viaje, o no? Ay q estoy pensando, en quedarme, jamás, mi meta es devolverme y terminar mis estudios q hasta ahora van muy bn, pero, rayos, yahiko no llego, ni a llegado, será q si paso algo entre el y Konan ayer? Aunque la verdad no puedo decir nd ya q entre sasuke y yo si paso, gracias a dios naruto llego, porq no c q hubiera pasado si el no llega, ay! por kami! (TIMBRAN!) ay por dios será yahiko? Me asomo pero…

-sasuke?

-si soy yo, ola, abre necesito hablar contigo –me dice recostado en el marco d la puerta-

-si, ya bajo –bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta…- dime?

-puedo entrar?

-claro sigue –dándole a entender q entre- pero dime q paso?

-no t vallas –sentándose en el sofá-

-porq? –le digo sentándome al lado d el- porq me dices eso?

-porq si, la verdad ninguno d nosotros quiere q t vallas otra vez… -mirando una foto- q bonita t vez en esa foto –cogiéndola-

-°/° e… si… fue hace un año –estaba sonrojada, esa foto me la tomo yahiko, en un paseo d la U.- gracias, pero dime…

-por favor no t vallas, en verdad me harías mucha falta…. –levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- si no t vas…. T invito un helado –dice dándome un beso en la mejilla- adiós –sierra la puerta-

-sa…su…ke...?

Guauh! Q fue lo q dijo? Q le haría falta? Pero q le esta pasando a ese chico? Ayer saco a su novia ksi a patadas d su ksa, me beso sin problemas, y ahora no quiere q me valla? Como así?

-sakura?

-yahiko –miro a la puerta- ola –agacho mi rostro-

-Saku, c q me estuviste esperando pero…

-estuviste con Konan verdad? –Lo miro a los ojos-

-e…. yo… -agacha su rostro-

-lo sabia, sabia q estoy iba a pasar –lo miro con una lagrima en mi rostro, en verdad yo quería a ese chico, a ese chico q me enseño amar desde otra perspectiva, a ese chico el cual me enseño q yo valía y mucho, así fuera solo para el, pero valía… y ahora q sucederá?- vete

-pero sakura…

-vete yahiko, ya no hay nd q hacer

-pero solo fueron unos be…y… -sin mirarme a los ojos, en verdad estaba muy avergonzado-

-no me tienes q dar explicaciones, d ahora en adelante eres libre para hacer lo q quieras, pero vete, por favor, vete! –le digo llorando-

-no me voy a ir hasta q me perdones –c me acerca pero yo me alejo-

-algún día t lo perdonare, pero ahora quiero q t vallas, por favor vete! –le digo otra vez-

-no –me abraza- lo siento, fue la situ…. C fue dando sin reversa, en verdad lo siento, no t quiero perder…

-suéltame! Pudiste detenerte si lo hubieras querido, pero yo c q en ningún momento pensaste en mi! –q mal le estoy diciendo cosas q ni yo hice, pero si pensé en el, o no? Si, si lo hice-

-lo hice sakura, créeme q no hice más si no pensar en ti! T lo juro! pero… pero gano –agachando su rostro-

-yahiko, luego hablamos con mas calma, ahora solo quiero q t vallas

-t quedaras, o t iras?

-me…me quedare, no tengo nd q hacer allá contigo, ya todo c derrumbo –me doy vuelta- lo q un día a mi llego, hoy ya no esta yahiko, lo siento, ya no hay nd q puedas hacer…

-si, si lo hay, tu no puedes tirar 2 años d amor mutuo…

-no!, yo no puedo, pero tu si lo pudiste hacer, y así d fácil, y en una sola noche, yahiko yo a ti t ame con todas mis fuerzas y lo sabes, pero t importo un carajo!

-no! Tu me importas y mucho, por eso vengo a darte la kra, y decirte todo, así me cueste perderte para 100pre, pero quedara el q yo fui sincero contigo…

-pues t lo agradezco con el alma, pero eso ya no sirve d nd, ya me perdiste…

-pero no para 100pre… -me acerca sus labios y…-

Si, me besa…porq no me pude resistir, d la misma manera q con sasuke…

-yahiko, yo…

-ya vengo, t amo –c separa d mi- no m voy sin ti, eso tenlo por seguro… -sale y c va-

-a dond vas?

-a hacer lo q debí haber hecho anoche –c va-

-yahiko! –Grito pero no me escucha- q harás –digo ksi en susurro-

RIING! RIING!

-alo?

-quiubo lok, q hace?

-nd ay, tu q hina?

-por q esa voz? Q paso?

-ay! no c q hacer!

-q paso?

- yahiko anoche estuvo con Konan

- c acostó con Konan?

-si, si lo hizo –apunto d llorar-

-q mal, pero como… no disqué la quiere y la ama con toda sus fuerzas?

-si, pero…pero le gano su pasado, ya ve como son las cosas –llorando- lok…yo a ese niño lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas pero….

-lo perdonaste?

-noc

-como así?

-si, q noc, pues el me dijo q no c va sin mi

-a Alemania?

-si, q el no c va sin mi

-y tu t piensas quedar?

-si…etto… yo noc, otra cosa, sasuke vino esta mñn –tomo aire- y me dijo q no quiere q me valla

-SASUKE FUE A TU KSA! –me dice hina gritando-

-me vas a dejar sorda, y si, si vino –vuelvo y suspiro- ustd q sabe d el?

-d q o q?

- yo a ese niño lo noto muy raro, mira no mas anoche, me beso y… YAHIKO!

-no, el, no dijo, yahiko

-no boba yahiko escucho, la llamo mas tarde –cuelgo- yahiko –salgo corriendo tras el-

-d razón no t quieres ir

-yahiko no pienses….

-pensé q el malo fui yo, pero veo q no, pero… -levantando su rostro- porq maldita sea me reclamabas si tu tmbn lo hiciste!

-solo fue un beso, además fue una estupidez por una maldita flor, además tu t acostaste con ella, q es peor?

-lo mío, pero porq?

-por q el beso? –M siento- yahiko el beso fue por un muérgano q pusieron en la puerta y me hicieron parar debajo d ella junto con sasuke, y ninguno d los dos c dio cuenta

-t creo –sentándose junto a mí-

-q?

-q t creo, nunk desconfiaría d tu palabra, pero lo mío si… si lo quisimos dsd q nos vimos –agacha su rostro-

-quieres entrar y hablar, mira q ya va a empezar a llover

-si gracias –entramos- lo q sucedió anoche…

FLASH BACK…

-yahiko! –Grita Konan-

-Konan –grita yahiko abrazándola- como estas?

-pues yo no tan bn como tu, mira estas todo… -lo mira picara- hecho un hombre, genial!

-pues gracias ^/^ tu…tu =, pero dime como va tu vida

-ay, bn, no podría decir q mal, aunq a veces si, pero bueno, dime tu como es Alemania?

-es genial, y lo mejor es compartirla con la persona q mas amas en el mun… -la mira- Konan?

-amas en el mundo, yahiko? Ya t olvidaste verdad?

-no! Como dices eso, sino q estar con sakura pues…

-pero y yo q? –c le va acercando lentamente y seductoramente- dime yo q?

-tu…tu… este no crees q estamos muy… -glup- cerca?

-no lo creo, yahiko tu y yo sabemos q esto lo hemos estado esperado, y dsd hace tiempo –lo besa, la muy sínica lo besa-

-Konan yo creo q esto no esta… a me llevan los diablos ya q -la coge y la besa… y pues el resto es historia….-

EN LA MÑN…

-mierda! Konan dime q no paso lo q estoy pensando q paso! –levantándose y vistiéndose-

-paso lo q tenia q pasar –tmbn levantándose-

-no! Mierda le falle a sakura, no aagh! Maldita sea –tira una botella d vino q habia sobre la mesa- mierda Konan, no!

-ey! Q diablos t pasa? No eras lo q querías?

-no! Tu sabes q no, -la coge dl brazo- q mala eres, lo planeaste dsd un principio no?

-ey! Suéltame! –Zafándose dl agarre- pues si, si lo planee, tu crees q iba a perder la oportunidad q estado esperando en mi vida, el despertar contigo en las mñns –gritando a punto d llorar-

-lo c -le limpia el rostro- pero no era el momento Konan, tu sabes q yo…por decirlo así estoy con sakura, y yo no le puedo fallar así, menos dañar su confianza q deposito en mi anoche, además… -c levanta y c dirige a la puerta- en el pasado no sucedió, fue por lo mismo, por tu maldita obsesión, y crees q funcionara ahora? –c va-

-yahiko!

FIN FLASH BACK….

-guauh! Yahiko lo siento… -lo soy capas d mirarlo a la kra, en verdad no fue su culpa-

-tranquila, y entiendo si no me quieres perdo… -lo beso- sakura?

-no fue tu culpa, por q no he d perdonarte? Dime? T amo yahiko, t amo con todas mis fuerzas

-guauh! Eso si es mucho! –Me dice a punto d reír- jajajajaja

-ay °/° q malo, pero enserio, siento lo d anoche –volteo a mirar a otro lado-

-no lo sientas –me coge el rostro- tu no t tienes q disculpar, el q pide perdón aquí soy yo, por q fui yo quien fallo a su palabra

-(suspiro) gracias, por ser sincero conmigo

-eso demuestra cuanto t amo –me besa-

-lo c –le sigo el beso-

-pero… me perdonas, si o no? –me tenia abrazada-

-si obvio q si, el b… -le digo?-… un beso significa mucho

Q si significa mucho? Obvio q si, un beso dices muchas cosas, pero en especial demuestra lo q c siente por la otra persona… o rayos, sasuke! Mierda será q el todavía me gusta…

Después d un rato d haber hablado y estado con yahiko decidimos darle un poco mas a la relación, y seguir adelante, obviamente la confianza ay q obtenerla, pero con amo… amor c logra… amor, amor? Rayos sasuke, vete d mi cabeza! M vas a volver lok….

-Dond estas –buscando un cofre- t encontré!

Encontré lo q estaba buscando, un cofre no muy grande ni muy pequeño, en el habían varias cosas, desde mi anillo d 15, como tmbn las krtas q nunk entregue, hasta las manillas d amistad d todos nosotros, tmbn una foto en dond aparecía la poodle en el grado toda untada d helado, gran día… pero bueno fue bonito mientras duro, tmbn encontré una foto q me tome el día antes d q sasuke c fuera d Konoha, ese día fue tan genial….

FLASH BACK…

-por favor sasuke, tomate una foto conmigo, mira q mñn tu viajas dale! –le decía con mucha insistencia-

-mmm… no quiero y tú sabes q cuando no quiero, no quiero –_en verdad me agradaría, darte un beso y no irme, pero me tengo alejar d ti…._-

-sasuke! –lo abrazo- por fa! Di q si! Si?

-hmp… no quiero sakura

-pero sasuke, dale mira q quiero tener un recuerdo d ti…

-quieres un recuerdo d mi listo…. –me besa y toma la foto así en pleno beso- listo ya lo tienes –dice con su típica vos sexi q tiene y su sonrisa ladeada-

-e… yo… si ^/^gracias, me harás mucha falta, sabias?

- = tu, pero me tengo q ir, pero nos queda este recuerdo, tu t quedas con una foto y yo con otra listo?

-si –lo abrazo-

FIN FLASH BACK…

-valla si q lo quería y mucho, pero el tiempo kmbia o no?

-no lo creo, además tu 100pre lo has querido –me dic hina por teléfono-

-si eso es verdad, pero creo q el…

- por tu bn es mejor q t devuelvas a Alemania, aquí no tienes nd q hacer o si?

-pues no, pero…

-o piensas arriesgar tu amor d yahiko por el d sasuke?

-no lo c, cuanto quisiera q ese niño c fijara en mi pero...

-ese niño a ustd la quiere mucho, por eso el pidió q se quedara

-sasuke me quiere?

-si per… el me dijo q no le dijera nd, y creo q la embarre…

-como así, por q no me habías dicho, hinata c supone q eres mi amiga, q paso?

-si lo soy, pero fue una promesa q hicimos con los demás, en poks palabras, mejor pregúntele ustd personalmente si?

-yo! Yo no le puedo decir "sasuke uchiha dime, yo t gusto o t guste algún día"? no!

-si! Si quieres saber la verdad, pregúntaselo tu misma

-no

-si, y si no lo haces, no nos volvemos hablar, si?

-oye!

-hasta entonces –cuelga-

-hinata! Rayos

Q hare, lo llamo, no! Mejor salimos y hablamos personalmente, y si me dice q no es verdad, en q estoy pensando, obvie m va a decir q…

-buenas! Ola

-sasuke q…q haces aquí?

-ay no tenia nd q hacer y pues decidí venir a visitar mi amiga, o no puedo? –Dice sentándose en el borde dl balcón-

-claro, pues estaba por llamarte, porq la verdad ay algo q tengo q saber

-claro dime?

-sasuke yo….-me acerco a el- dime quien es esa chica por la q t fuiste d Konoha?

-O.O e… yo… no t lo puedo decir –mira hacia la calle-

-porq, no disque soy tu amiga, c supone q deberías….

-si, si lo eres, pero como t lo dije en la krta, eso si no t lo puedo decir, poco a poco lo sabrás, pero todo a su tiempo –vuelve a mírame- porq? todavía…. –me acerca su rostro al mío- celosa?

-°/° etto… yo… yo... claro q no sasuke –le doy un golpecito en el pecho-

-jajajajaja, como no y q, q tal yahiko?

-pues bn, fue a comprar….

-sabes q no me refiero a eso

-jum –agacho mi rostro y me siento junto a el- por lo d anoche? Ya lo sabes? –_guauh! Lo chismes aquí corren mas rápido q antes, jum_-

-si, me lo dijo Karin y nagato, ey pero no t pongas mal… -me coge el rostro- mira q eres muy bonita como para estar sufriendo por el

-ojala m lo hubieses dicho antes d q t hubieras ido, tmbn por ti su…

-lo c, pero ay, no le veo necesidad d hablar dl pasado

-tienes toda la razón, para q recordar viejos tiempos…

-es mejor empezar d cero, pero me tengo q ir ya… -c me acerca- no demora en llegar yahiko y quiero evitar problemas, por ti

-por mi?

-si, por ti, pero me voy –me besa-

Porq demonios me vuelve a besar, pero…pero… por q lo permito a!

-oye sasuke, d eso quería hablar… yo

-paso mas tarde adiós –salta dl balcón y c va como vino, sin nd-

-sasuke! Otra vez

Creo q será mejor descansar mñn veo q será un día bastante largo…supe q a mari(N/A: ups…) Tsunade la nombraron rectora dl insti, pobre niños… tmbn supe q Karin tuvo algo muy, pero muy grande con suigetsu mientras ino tambn con el, q perro es ese niño jum…. Sasuke hace muy poco volvió a su vida normal, su típica vida en la cual existían montones d chicas detrás d el, yo creo q ese niño no ha olvidado ese tiempo en el cual el era el niño d mis ojos, no hacia más sino pensar en el… tmbn hinata y naruto ya lo estaban haciendo muy seguido… jijiji q mala, ino, sai y suigetsu habían peleado por el pasado, q mal, pero lo bueno q salió d eso fue q ino esta muy bn con sai andan d lo mejor… sasori tmbn ya estaba saliendo con una chica, lo noto muy feliz ojala no le falle, Daniel tmbn anda con una chica pero ella si no m ke bn, Itachi tmbn iba muy bn, le ha ido d lo súper en al U. la Sra. Mikoto y el Sr. Fugaku tmbn estaban muy bn, aquí lo q estaba y empezaba a empeorar iba a ser mi vida, 1: yahiko y 2: sasuke, ellos son mis pequeños problemas, bueno si es q c le pueden llamar pequeños….

Desde q volví a Konoha e notado muy extraño a sasuke y a Itachi, juntos anda muy…noc raros…al fin y al cabo son Uchihas no c m debería sorprender…

Pero lo peor empezó a salir a flote…

LUNES…

-ey! Sakura yo t tengo q decir al… -me decía sasuke-

-q?

-como así q, q? no saludas?

-sasuke lo siento estoy un poco d afán, luego hablamos, si? –le digo al despedirme d beso en la mejilla pero me quita el rostro- q paso?

-q paso?, q paso!

-ey!, si pero no me grites? Q t pasa?

-me pasa, q me canse, me mame d ser el buena gente contigo, me harte d q no t dieras cuenta, eres inteligente para unas cosas, pero para captar tu realidad, no sirves, d ahora en adelante seré una mierda contigo, olvídate d nuestra estúpida amistad q solo trajo consigo problemas, adiós sakura haruno –y c va-

-sasuke –con mis ojos llenos d lagrimas- porq me hablas así? q t hice –llorando le digo-

-me hiciste mucho daño sakura –sin mirarme-

-pero…. Sasuke yo…yo no t entiendo?

-tu 100pre has sido la causante d mi sufrimiento! –me grita mientras c va alejando-

-sasuke! –grito pero no me oye- sasuke! No… no t vallas –llorando-

-sakura? –Me dice ino y hina-

-me lanzo a ellas a llorar- sasuke…

-q t dijo?–Dice hina-

-d q hablan? –Pregunta ino-

-sasuke llego todo bravo y me dijo q entre los dos no habia ni amistad… -llorando- q hago!

-y yahiko?

-el esta… esta en mi ksa, pero sa…

-mrk no t preocupes por el, debió haber estado mal, o quien sabe q le paso pero, mas bn vete con yahiko, y después hablas con sasuke…

-hinata! –llega gritando naruto- hinata!

-q paso naruto-kun?

-hinata, sasuke c fue d la aldea d nuevo!

-q? –decimos todas al tiempo- pero como?

-naruto estas seguro d lo q dices? –le digo-

-si, si lo acabe d ver mal, saliendo d la aldea

-naruto por dond c fue? –le digo ksi gritando-

-por allá… -me dice señalándome la salida principal- pero no c si… no m escucho, verdad?

-no, naruto-kun deberías ir, mira q eso c puede tornar peligroso, y tu sabes porq

-si, ya vengo –le d un beso a hina y c va tras d mi….

La verdad no alcance a escuchar bn lo q me dijo naruto, pero no podía dejar d q sasuke c fuera y d nuevo, no, no estas vez y menos sin saber el por q d su reacción?

Esta loco o q, por q me hablo así, por me culpo, q le esta pasando… después d un rato d recorrer hacia la salida, lo…lo veo…

-sasuke!

-q quieres?

-sasuke explícame por q me culpas d algo q c q no hi…

-si lo hiciste –me dice sin dándome la espalda-

-pero sasuke! –Demonios ya va a empezar a llover- sasuke

-no me sigas, vete a tu ksa con tu novio, me fui una vez, lo podre volver hacer

-si pero yo no quiero q t vallas

-vete, la lluvia t podría causar un resfriado después

-no! No entiendes q no me pienso ir, me iré solo… -me acerco un poco mas a el- …si tu regresas conmigo…

-no! Q niña para ser tan molesta, vete y punto

- maldita seas no me entiendes, q no!

-tu no me entiendes… -me coge fuertemente dl brazo- no t quiero tener cerca sakura, no quiero, no t quiero! –me grita y me suelta, cosa q me hace caer al suelo- vete

-no! –Seguía en el piso- sasuke explícame –sentía como las gotas d lluvia recorrían mi rostro, eran frías como las palabras d sasuke- por favor sasuke en verdad….en verdad no quiero q t vallas, si…si yo vine aquí…fue…fue por ti! –arrodillada en el suelo mirándolo-

-pues por mí, t puedes devolver, tranquila –ni me voltea a mirar- vete mira q no quiero tener problemas con tu novio –empieza a caminar-

-pues no hare caso a tus caprichos! CAPRICHOSO! –Le lanzo una piedra en la cabeza-

-Maldita –c me acerca y pone su mano cerca d mi kra, en verdad me iba a pegar?- t salvas por ser mujer –y ahora si c va-

-sasuke, en verdad t crees tan machito como para pegarme? –lo miro desafiante- sasuke! –c fue, mierda, porq?-

-quien es el maldito caprichoso! A dime? –me grito sasuke detrás mío-

-sasuke….tu…tu eres el caprichoso, orgulloso y engreído, q piensa…q por ser un Uchiha todas tenemos q ponerte cuidado cuando lo solicitas y… -lo miro desafiante- y eso no es así, sasuke, así no es, no como tu lo piensas, sasuke aterriza y mira tu realidad!

-quieres q la mire!, quieres q la mire! –me grita y me coge dl brazo e intenta besarme-

-no! No sasuke uchiha, ahora soy yo la q no quiere –le planto una cachetada-

-listo ya somos dos, ni tu ni yo queremos, mejor me largo d aquí y t dejo…

-no, eso no es así, esa no es la solución, escapar no lo es todo, menos para olvid…

-no, no lo es aquí me ves de nuevo, tratando d q t… d encontrar a la chik q me desvela, pero me encuentro d q no esta, y tiene novio, Ding, Ding noticia vieja, adiós sakura…

-no –lo abrazo-

-dejame ir, maldita sea q me dejes ir! –me suelta bruscamente y me vota al suelo- madura niñita! –y ahora si c va-

Porq me grito, es un estúpido maldito, no sabe cuanto lo quiero y c va así como así, sin dársele nd, q le pasa c esta comportando como un niño chiquito, y ahora yo mojada por la lluvia, llorando y sola en la mitad dl bosque por sasuke, mierda! Tengo piedra!

Después d eso noc q paso, me dirigí a mi ksa estaban yahiko, hina, naruto e Itachi, todos reunidos, haber si yo traía a sasuke, les cont lo sucedido, Itachi agacho su rostro c despidió y c fue, naruto salió corriendo haber si lo encontraba pero la poco tiempo regreso sin nd, hinata lo insulto por un tiempo, luego c fueron juntos….

Valla navidad, valla diciembre, nuevo año….


	5. Valla Manera De Encontrarnos De Nuevo!

Cap.5

Valla Manera De Encontrarnos!

Bueno han pasado varios meses desde q el c fue, yahiko y yo decidimos no seguir, ahora estamos mas unidos q nunk, somos muy buenos amigos, el tiene a alguien q lo quiere ella es súper, no esta con Konan, por q después d lo q me conto ella decidió irse d Konoha para no volver jamás, naruto y hinata estaban distanciados, por culpa d naruto, ya q naruto habia cometido un error, no muy grave, pero algo así, naruto le habia pedido matrimonio a hinata, y ps ella obvio no, todavía no estaban listos…pero después c les veía muy juntos, Itachi ya habia acabado la U. yo estaba sola, pero lo q mas nos marco fue un día q decidimos reunirnos de nuevo a ver una peli, pero cuando prendimos el tv. Vimos una entrevista con un cantante….lo peor d la sitúa era el q era el artista…

-prenda el tv. –Me grita hina-

-perece –y lo prendo- listo

-oigan no es por nd pero… -naruto c acerca al tv-…ese no es el baka?

-q o.o? –Gritamos todas y le subo el volumen al tv.-

_-buenas tardes, hoy estamos con un gran artista, sasuke uchiha! –Decía la entrevistadora- es un placer tenerte con nosotros_

_-muchas gracias, el placer es mío_

_-bueno, pero dime una cosa, q t a llevado a este punto, en donde t conocen alrededor dl mundo por tu música, tu grupo y tmbn, no ay q olvidar tu novia –aplaude- bienvenida Konan –entra Konan-_

_-muchas gracias –c acerca a sasuke y lo besa-_

_-guauh! Por lo q veo su relación esta muy bn_

_-si, nos hemos llevado muy bn gracias_

_-bueno, pero ustds deben tener planes para un futuro, supongo, no muy largo_

_-pues, si, nosotros hemos pensado en casarnos, pues ya q vivimos juntos no le veo el problema… -mira a sasuke- no lo crees amor?_

_-hmp…_

_-bueno supongo q tu silencio dice mucho, pero quisiera q me aclararas un poco d tu pasado sasuke –mira a Konan- y tu igual_

_-claro pregunta -dice Konan-_

_-bueno tengo claro y por hay me contaron, q ustds c conocían desde hace tiempo atrás, verdad?_

_-si, para decir verdad dsd el insti_

_-guauh! Hace tiempo, pero bueno, tu novio dl pasado fue novio d la mejor amiga d sasuke, verdad?_

_-si_

_-por ay dijeron q tu empezaste con tu 1° canción, fue por ella, verdad sasuke?_

_-hmp… _

_-pero tu canción bn dice q la quisiste, q nunk quisiste q c fuera ni tu irte, pero porq?_

_-es una pregunta q quiero omitir_

_-bueno, pero al menos c puede saber el nombre d la afortunada? O desafortunada por haberte dejado ir?_

_-sakura, ese es su nombre_

_-y el d tu ex, Konan?_

_-yahiko_

_-son bonitos nombres, pero porq t fuiste d tu aldea sasuke?_

_-por la única razón q siempre me a traído problemas en mi vida_

_-uy eso si es problema y tu Konan?_

_-mi ex me dejo por sakura, y ps cuando c fue sasuke decidí irme =, y al poco tiempo nos encontramos en un café, empezamos a salir y…ps tu sabes, y ahora nos ves _

_-si muy contentos, pero por ay andan contando q tu sasuke, andabas enamorado d sakura y por eso t fuiste, es verdad pequeño travieso?_

-Q! NO! Pero como! –Grito-

-sakura tu…. El no t dijo?

-decirme q hina?

-q el estaba enamorado d ti

-Q! pues yo creo q a el c le paso eso –sigo mirando la tv.-

_-c podría decir q si, si es verdad, estuve muy enamorado d ella, pero llego Konan…-abraza a Konan la besa- y mi vida kmbio por completo_

_-yo diría lo mismo, el a sido genial _

_-yo creo q un amor como el d ustds no c encuentra tan fácil_

_-nosotros =, ya q esto creció a través dl desamor_

_-genial, bueno nosotros dejaremos esto así, adiós, y muchas gracias, sasuke, por haber venido, ah, claro = Konan, les deseo lo mejor adiós –c acaba el programa-_

-q diablos esta pasando, fuera d Konoha?

-ps por lo q pude ver sasuke y Konan están saliendo –dice naruto-

-pero…pero como si ellos… ni c conocían -decía yahiko-

-cantante? –Dice hina-

-amor? –digo-

-banda? –Dice Itachi-

-Q Paso Con El Verdadero Sasuke Uchiha! –Decimos todos en unísono-

-valla ese chico si q c volvió loco –decía ino-

-q si q, pero como así, ninguno d nosotros sabia? –Pregunta sai-

-pues yo no –dice Itachi-

-yo menos –dice hina e ino-

-a mi ni me miren, ustds saben q yo con el no m hablo dsd hace rato –digo yo-

-e…etto….yo… -tartamudea naruto- yo...

-naruto tu sabias algo d esto? –Le grito-

-ps un poquito no mas

-por eso nos citaste en tu ksa, a esta hora…

-a la hora d la entrevista! –Grita ino-

-bueno, algo si es cierto…pero… el baka me dijo

-ay naruto, porq, porq no nos dijiste nd, y como así q banda? –Pregunta yahiko-

-bueno les diré –c sienta- sasuke hace 5 meses esta d novio con Konan…

-eso no importa! –Le grito-

-sakura deja tus celos para después –me dice hina-

-°/° sigue naruto –le digo-

-sigo… -suspira- …el esta en un grupo d musik como cantante y guitarrista principal, el c fue, porq, como el dijo por amor a sakura, la banda es d… suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, suigetsu es baterista, Juugo es el bajo y Karin el piano…

-Karin esta en la banda!

-deja terminar sakura! –Me grita hina-

-ups lo siento n.n

-y si, Karin si esta en la banda… el es muy famoso en todo Japón, Europa y América, a decir verdad nunk a olvidado su pasado –y me mira naruto- sakura el en sus canciones, todas tienen tu nombre…

-guauh eso si q es una sorpresa –dice ino-

-e…yo… como…por q nunk me lo dijo? –pregunto-

-por…por orgullo, por su orgullo, sakura, sasuke 100pre…el t a querido…-me dice Itachi, pero klla al ver mi rostro- sakura, estas bn?

-no…no, no lo estoy! Porq mier…. Porq?

-pregúntaselo tu, sakura, llámalo créeme q el esta esperando tu llamada desde el día q c fue –me dice naruto-…yo soy su amigo y el tuyo =, pero yo lo conozco, y en este momento el debe querer q lo llames –me dic dándome un celular-…dale

-este…esta bn –cojo el celu y marco…me contestan dsd el otro lado- alo?

-si alo? Con quien hablo?

-con…con por favor sasuke

-si con el, con quien hablo yo?

-con…sa…sakura, sakura haruno

-sakura! Eres tu? –Me grita por el celu sasuke-

-etto... yo, si, si sasuke soy yo

-q quieres? –con su típica voz arrogante-

-pues…pues solo llamaba para saludar…

-bn ya lo hiciste, ahora, adiós –me cuelga-

-sasuke? … -miro a naruto- m colgó

-t colgó? Como así?

-si, me colgó

-uy sigue siendo el mismo arrogante y… -dic ino-

-engreído y… -dic Ten-

-orgulloso –dic hina-

-si! –digo-

-pero sigo sin entender, como así q con Karin? –Dice yahiko-

-si… -decía naruto-…y va para largo, a menos q…

-a menos q…? –pregunto-

-a menos d q tu… -me señala-… seas modelo

-MODELO! –Gritamos todos los presentes-

-a…a q…q t refieres…na...naruto? –le digo-

-vas a ser modelo

-modelo?

-si, tienes una cita mñn con la empresa d modelaje

-Q! O.O estas loco o q!

-no, no lo estoy, estoy mas cuerdo q antes

-naru…

Ay termina nuestro día, poco tiempo después ksi 2 años, ya tenia 20 años era modelo, aunq no me lo crean, era modelo, si, naruto lo logro, soy modelo d una gran revista y a veces hago papeles en novelas o películas, nunk pensamos q naruto lo lograría, yo modelo, naruto es un gran artista, tiene banda, Minato les ayudo a crearla, a veces soy parte d la vos, pero comúnmente son hina e Ino, sai es el baterista, naruto el guitarrista, Ten la bajista…

Mi vida como modelo no es gran cosa, tengo cantidad d trabajo, fotos, entrevistas, citas… eso si q es frecuente jajaja, pero lo mas gracioso d la vida misma es q en un viaje d la banda d naruto nos encontramos con sasuke…

-ey! Sakura en el avión no ay nd d comer! –Me gritaba naruto-

-naruto, pide lo q quieras, ellas… -digo señalando las azafatas- t lo darán con mucho gusto, pero, pídelo de buena mane…

-tengo hambre, q tienen?

- ¬¬' naruto! –Dice hinata-

-jejeje q c le ofrece don naruto? –Dice una de las jóvenes-

-no me digan Don, simplemente naruto y ya –con una sonrisita en la kra-

-¬¬ naruto! –Le dice hina-

-jajajajaja q comik es la vida, no creen? –pregunto-

-por q lo dices? –Me dice sai-

-si, mira, estoy en un avión con… -señalo a yahiko- con mi ex, actualmente un gran amigo, con sai, naruto, hina y Ten, disque para un concierto, y una presentación d la nueva portada d la revista, q ironía –finalizo-

-si, tienes toda la razón… -dice ino-

-sin olvidar el noviazgo q a todos nos dejo boquiabiertos… -dice yahiko-

-si el d sasuke y Konan –dice hina-

-jum q si q, eso si q es una gran ironía –finaliza Ten-

-si… -miro a la ventana- ey chicos llegamos!

-si! –Grita naruto, como raro jajajajaja-

-ey! Pero en dond nos quedaremos? –Pregunta sai-

-ey sai estas muy hablador ahora, q bn! –le digo- en el hotel en donde me quedare yo, tranquilos por eso ni c preocupen frescos… -y abren la puerta dl avión y nos bajamos…- llegamos!

-si! A donde? –pregunta naruto con su mano en al nuca-

-naruto! Llegamos Alemania, donde vivía… -mire a yahiko q estaba un poco melancólico, y por q no?- cuando vivía con yahiko -lo miro-

-si, viejos tiempos, no sakura? –Me mira yahiko-

-si, a decir verdad los mejores, pero bueno yo creo…

-creo q es mejor no acordarnos dl pasado, venimos por nuestro futuro! –Grita Hina e Ino-

-si! –gritamos todos en corito-

En la entrada dl hotel, todo iba muy bn, pero kmbio todo en el momento en q nos dirigíamos al ascensor, freno, c abrió y q sorpresa…

-sasuke! –grite-

-sakura! –Grito-

-baka! –dice naruto-…tu…tu q haces aquí?

-eso mismo les pregunto –dice sasuke sin dejarme d mirar- tú…

-°/° yo…?

-no nd…pero díganme q hacen aquí? Y…y todos

-bueno t lo diré…ps… -le comenta naruto todo…-

-SAKURA MODELO! Y TU UNA BANDA! Q ha pasado en Konoha? –nos mira horrorizado-

-si…si –digo ksi sin poder hablar-… soy modelo y naruto con los demás tienen una banda

-pero…

-amor! –gritaron desde afuera-…ya nos tenemos q ir!

-ya…ya voy –grita sasuke- a las 6pm en el restaurante dl hotel, todos, ya lo e reservado, ok –con esto ultimo sale y c va, sin antes mirarme d arriba abajo- adiós

-uy pero quedo matadito con sakura –dice hina-

-°/° q…q…porq…porq lo…lo dic…lo dices? –pregunto totalmente sonrojada-

-jum, mírate sakura, estas preciosa –me dice yahiko-… y no miento, cierto naruto y sai?

-cierto, estas preciosa –me decía sai-

-n.n gracias

Bueno logramos llegar a salvos a nuestras suite, hay habían 3 alcobas pequeñas kda una con su baño y en el medio d la suite habia un pequeña salita d estar, naruto c dirigió a su habitación con hina, ino con sai, y yo a la mia, a Ten y neji estaban con Itachi, Suigetsu, Sasori en la suite siguiente d la d nosotros.

Al entrar a mi habitación, me mire al espejo, no me vi extraña, al contrario me vi muy normal –pero porq me miraba así?- me preguntaba, traía unos jeans ajustados entubados, con una blusita rosa d tiras en v, unas converse y mi pelo suelto, q sorpresa? Ninguna.

Ahora si me tok kmbiarme ya q tenemos las presentaciones en ½ hora… saque d mi maleta una falda clara con un busito ksi dl mismo color, cogí unas sandalias estilo hippies y así me vestí, casual como los demás, naruto c habia colocado una camiseta súper r bonita, junto con unos jeans azul oscuro y unas vans negras, lo hacia ver mas lindo d lo normal, al verlo nos sonrojamos con hina, sai c puso un buso y unos jeans azules oscuros y unas converse, Ten c coloco un pantalón blanco con una blusa roja y unos tenis blancos, c veía r bonita, Ino c habia colocado unos jeans azules oscuros, una blusa blanca, y un saquito azul, y tenis blancos, ksi todos nos veíamos muy normal pero los demás nos veían diferentes….

Ya en el escenario todo ya fue más fácil, cantamos, la gente l egusto mucho, cuando naruto c bajaba dl escenario, la mayoría d las jóvenes c fueron tras el, pobrecito, al bajarme con las chicas, tmbn fue lo mismo…

Ya todo la rutina dl concierto habia acabado, ahora me tokban las fotos, ay! Dios eso si q aburre un poco, esta vez no quise ir sola, fui con las chicas, y al entrar el joven me dijo q las fotos iban a ser con un cantante, pues yo no dije nd, y si, ya no mas, q artista seria? Me preguntaba

-Sakura, sabemos con quien t vas a tomar las fotos! –llego Ino Gritando-

-con quien? –pregunte-

-siéntate por q t vas a ir d para tras –me decía Ten-

-porq? –y me senté-

-las fotos son con….

-con quien?

-con… con sasuke uchiha –me dijo Ten-

-q? –ay si me caí al suelo pero…-

-Sakura, lista? –Me decía el fotógrafo-

-e…etto…

-ya sale –dijo ino-

-O.O con…con sasuke uchiha? Porq? como saben?

-íbamos a tomarnos un café, y oímos a tu fotógrafo q le estaba diciendo a un joven q las fotos son con una chica modelo etc… y ps nosotras miramos a ver con q papacito t tocaba tomarte esas fotos, y no t imagina…. –dice Ino-

-el fotógrafo estaba hablando con sasuke, pero d lo q estamos seguras es q sasuke no sabe q las fotos son contigo –me dice Ten-

-pero, miren como estoy vestida, para unas fotos con el! –les digo-

-q, estas con… con una mini falda, tenis, y una semi camisetica, normal no? –Me decía ino-

-no! Estoy como una…

-sakura sal ya! –Me dijo el joven-

-etto… yo…-las miro- ya salgo, deséenme suerte –les digo-

-no la necesitas, y tú lo sabes –me dice Ten-

-gracias… -salgo- ola

-ola… -sasuke voltea a mírame- ola, sakura –totalmente sorprendido-

-ola^^ -ni lo miraba a los ojos-

-estas… e… yo… las fotos son contigo? –Me dijo sasuke y me miro a los ojos-

-por lo visto, si

-bueno chicos lindo q c conozcan y todo, pero empecemos –me coge dl brazo- tu sakura parte aquí –va por sasuke- y tu sasuke párate junto a ella y abrázala y mírensen provocativamente

-O.O? q?

-ay dale sakura, tu sabes q no es difícil, ayúdame si? –Me decía el fotógrafo-

-lo…lo intentare –abrazo a sasuke y lo miro a los ojos-

En ese momento ps las fotos no fueron nd fácil a decir verdad, ya q las poses eran muy…cof, cof, comprometedoras ^/^ hubo una en la cual yo me encontraba recostada en el suelo, y sasuke encima mío, abrazándome y mirándome a los ojos, en ese momento pensé q el me besaría, pero después c callo mi ilusión, ya q Konan lo llamo, pero al salir me dijo…

_-terminare lo q inicie –y sale-_

Yo quede O.O como no? Ese chico todavía me vuelve loca, y aun mas después d estas fotos, y d 2 años sin habernos visto, como me gusta ese chico! Si lo hubieran visto dirían lo mismo, estaba delante d mi con una camisa sin abotonar, con unos jeans ajustados dejando ver el borde d sus bóxers, uy! Estaba tan provocativo, me subió al cielo y me volvió a bajar, su cuerpo bronceado, sus cabellos rebeldes como 100pre los ha tenido, y sus espectaculares abdominales q c le veían, imagínensen como habrán quedado esas fotos.

Acabadas las fotos y seleccionadas las mejores q entre ellas estaban las dl suelo, la dl árbol, y la primera, (suspiro) dios por q acepte venir y tomarme esas fotos, ahora me dirijo a mi habitación y recuerdo q todos quedamos d vernos en el restaurante para aclarar nuestra vida actual con sasuke, al recordarlo obviamente me kmbie, ya q todo el día estuve vestida como si me encontrara en la playa, me puse un vestido hasta las rodillas color rosa suave, en forma d v, unas sandalias un poco alticas, y me recogí el cabello, y dije –ahora si, puedes salir a hablar con el-

Llegamos todos en grupo al restaurante dl Hotel, y hay estaba sentado con su mirada en mi, porq 100pre lo hacia?

-ola –dije para cortar el silencio q c presentaba en ese momento-

-ola –me respondió sin dejarme d mirar- siéntensen, vamos hablar….

-baka! –c tira naruto a abrazar a sasuke- T.T t extrañe!

-¬¬ quítate! Dobe! –sasuke empujándolo d su cuerpo-

-jajajajaja –solté una leve sonrisa, ya q en verdad me causaba gracia ver esa escena-

-ey! Sasuke-kun como has kmbiado, estas…estas más maduro –dijo hina-

-si, c podría decir q si, pero… -me mira profundamente - ustds no c quedan atrás, todos, sin excepciones, han kmbiado –decía sin dejarme d mirar-

-e…si…^/^ -dije yo-

-pero bueno aquí vinimos para saber uno dl otro, díganme, como así q sakura…. –me mira sasuke- eres modelo?

-imbécil t acabas d tomar fotos con ella y todavía preguntas? –Dijo ino-

-fotos? –Pregunta sai y naruto-

-si, es para mi prox CD, la caratula, y para ella si mal no estoy es para la nueva portada d la revista –decía sasuke-

-no estas mal…-dije- pero tu tmbn dinos, banda?

-si, es una manera práctica d matar el tiempo… -ahora si q no me quitaba la mirada-…pero tu naruto… -lo mira- tmbn banda, no?

-si…si, decisión grupal, además sakura es una buena imagen para el grupo… -dijo naruto-

-100pre lo ha sido, otra cosa es q no c hallan dado cuenta antes –dijo ino sin dejar d mirar a sasuke-

-mmm pero me parece bn q todos hayan salido y sean personas tan importan… -le suena el celular a sasuke- lo siento ya vengo –y c dirige a la entrada dl restaurante-

-sakura como así q t tomaste unas fotos con sasuke y no nos dijiste nd? –Me preguntaba yahiko-

-yo me vine a enterar q las fotos eran con el, ya cuando me las estaba tomando ^/^

-guauh! Yo creo q eso debió haber sido una fuerte imagen al verlo, no? –Me preguntaba naruto-

-en parte…pero…

-lo siento regrese, cosas d trabajo, pero sigamos…-mira a naruto- y como va el grupo, por hay escuchado algunas canciones esta mñn

-si, es genial mas q compartimos tiempo juntos, eso es lo mejor d todo! –grita naruto alegre-

-me alegra mucho naruto, pero dime, hinata…-mira a hinata-…como vas con naruto?

-bn…bn…^/^ gra…gracias sas…sasuke-kun –ruborizada por la pregunta-

-jajaja, sigues = d tímida

-^/^

-y tu… ustds como van? –Pregunta sasuke mirándome junto con yahiko-

-e...etto… nosotros ya no estamos juntos… -decía yahiko-

-no? –con kra arrogante pero c veía q le sorprendía-…pensé q ustds eran los q mas iban a durar juntos

-ps no, pero d los errores c aprende, no sasuke? –pregunto-

-si, si tienes toda la razón, hmp…

-pero dinos sasuke, como así q tienes una relación con Konan? –Pregunta ino-

-jeje, si, estamos saliendo, pero no es algo serio

-como así? –pregunto-

-si, los dos sabemos como somos, y nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber lo poco serios q somos en una relación amorosa, además ella es un poco intensa…

-jum dímelo a mí –decía yahiko-

-d razón no seguiste con ella yahiko –ke decía sasuke-…pero ella es una buena persona

-si –decía yahiko-

Bueno así paso el tiempo de las 6pm hasta 3am hablando, y solo nosotros, q risa, nos acordamos d muchas cosas, d buenas, tmbn d malas, por q d lo bueno no dan tanto…

Ya estábamos tan cansados q decidimos irnos a dormir, lo peor dl caso fue q en mi! Suite! No me dejaron entrar, naruto y hinata c encerraron y c les olvido q yo iba a entrar y serraron con llave q lindos!

Baje a la recepción a q me dieran una habitación pero no habia ninguna, todas estaban ocupadas q rabia aagh! Pero…

-sakura por q gritas?

-sasuke? E…etto….yo…

-q paso? Por q no estas acostada? Mira la hora q es –me decía dirigiéndose al ascensor-

-e…yo… naruto y hinata me dejaron por fuera –iba tras el, lo q no me fije fue en mi pijama-

-mucho calor? –me preguntaba sasuke sin dejarme d mirar-

-e… °/° yo… no, es q… es q así…así son mis pijamas jiji ^/^

-guauh! Asi d… cof, cof, corticas?

-e… si, pero no las veo corticas, -me miro- un short, y una camisa d tiras, o esta muy pequeña?

-pues son tus gustos, además no me debería sorprender, ya q tu eres modelo estas acostumbrada a vestir…vestir… -me miraba d arriba a bajo- a vestir pequeño…

-oye –le pego en el pecho suave- q insinúas, q siempre me visto como…como modelo?

-no?

-no 100pre, eso cansa sasuke, me agota ser modelo, pero todo fue por naruto…

-por naruto, como así?

-si, todo por el… -para el ascensor en el piso donde el c estaba quedando- oye este es tu piso?

-si, porq?

-igual el mío, bueno no por esta noche

-jajaja, si quieres ven a mi habitación y seguimos hablando, y me comentas, por q por naruto?

-tu…tu habitación?

-si, porq t molesta?

-no…no, solo q… Konan?

-jejeje, por ella ni t preocupes, ella c queda con los papás

-a! ya…

-jejeje, pero sigue –me dice abriendo al puerta d su habitación- con confianza, sigue…

-gracias –entre y me senté en un sofá q habia, pero q frio el q tenia, tenia la piel d gallina jajajajaja-

-frio?

-un poco, no más –le digo-

-mmm… -c dirige a la concia y luego a la cama- ten

-gracias –me da una cobija y un café caliente-

-de pronto t resfrías y después es peor, pero dime por q por naruto?

-mmm… -tomo un sorbo d café- naruto me inscribió a una cosa d modelaje ay toda rara

-jajajajaja enserio, y porq? y cuando?

-fue el día d tu entrevista, hace dos años…

-mi entrevista? Cual d tantas?

-el día en q t preguntaron, quien era yo…

-oh vaya ese día, si, si me acuerdo

-bueno ese día naruto ya me habia inscrito, y el día después tenia la primera pasarela, fue horrible ver tanta gente mirándote por todo lados y con cámaras, esa fue la experiencia mas horrible d mi vida…

-jajajajaja t sucedió lo mismo q a mi

-a ti?

-si, mi primer día en la disquera solo, y con una mujer mirándome cantar, aagh! Fue horrible…

-jajajajajajajajaja han pasado muchas cosas dsd entonces

-si –me mira a los ojos-… tu mirada sigue siendo la misma, d niña…

-d…d niña? –lo miro-

-si

-e…yo… -ya me estaba pasando cosas al tenerlo tan cerca- sasuke…tu…

-dime?

-yo…

Demasiado tarde, nos besamos, otra vez! Por nunk me puedo detener antes d q sus labios toquen los míos?

Pero lo peor dl asunto es q ese beso c fue poniendo mas apasionado, su mano paso d mi rostro a mi cintura, la cual mi maldita pijama dejaba mucho a la imaginación, su otra mano estaba en mi espalda, el c apoyo encima de mí, nos encontrábamos en una situación muy comprometedora, el encima d mi sobre un sofá, yo en pijama el en pantaloneta y una simple camiseta, me besaba, lo besaba y no paraba, y nunk lo haría, poco a poco el empezó a soltar y bajar mi camisetica, yo no me quedaba atrás, subí muy lento su camiseta, 100pre habia soñado con tenerlo en mi kma, solo y solo para mi, termine d quitarle la camiseta…

-segura, por q d aquí no hay marcha atrás... –me decía-

-si –no muy segura d lo q le conteste-

Me quito mi camiseta y m dejo en short, me miro d arriba abajo, pero esa mirada contenía, lujuria, deseo, pasión, pero ternura tmbn contenía, volvió a colocar sus manos en mi espalda sin dejarme d besar, empezó a soltarme el sostén, al rato sentí q no tenia nd q me cubriera la parte d encima, la verdad no me preocupe mucho por eso solo me detenía en ver su precioso torso, sus abdominales q tenia y habia sacado después d tantos años, su piel tan suave como la d un bebe, sus músculos en sus brazos, guauh! Si q era genial tenerlo así, sobre mí, sin nadita jiji

Sasuke empezó a masajearme los senos, fue algo extraño para mí, la verdad es una sensación difícil d explicar, pero… sasuke me levanto sin dejarme de besar y alzada me llevo hasta su kma

-comodidad –dijo-

Su kma, algo q añoraba, pero… pero algo dentro d mi me decía q no, q no era el momento, pero ya era tarde, ya juntos nos encontrábamos sin ropa, totalmente desnudos, sin nd, sasuke me miraba y sabia q en mi mirada habia terror, miedo, angustia, d ver q eso! Iba entrar? Me dolerá? Era lo único q me podía preguntar, pero antes d q me respondiera…

-virgen?

-etto… yo…

-dime, tranquila

-si

-hmp… es bueno saberlo…

Yo quede perpleja al ver q el amigo d sasuke era bastante grande, creí q eso no era d este mundo, me dijo q si quería tocarlo, y yo no sabia q responderle, pero antes d responderle su mano guio la mia para tocarlo, estaba bastante hinchado, yo sabia algo d la reacción erótica dl miembro dl hombre, ya q soy medica, pero lo q no sabia era d CUAN GRANDE PUEDE SER EN ESA SITUACION! Me causaba tanta gracia d cuanto sabia d anatomía general pero en esa situación todo lo q sabia c volcaba, ya q las reacciones dl cuerpo dichas son una cosa, pero al sentirlas son otras

Verlo a el y a su amigo así, me daba un vuelco el estomago ya q1: era mi primera ves y con el 2: no me encontraba dl todo segura y 3: q pasaría después d esta noche?

D algo estaba segura y q sabia q seria verdad, eso me dolería! Sasuke poco a poco me fue acomodando encima d el sin dejarme d besar fue introduciendo su amigo dentro d mi, AAGH! Era lo único q Salía d mi boca…

Me dolía, en verdad me dolía

-lo siento…

Me decía en forma d tranquilizarme, ya su amigo dentro d mi, y d haber llorado, el empezó a mover mi cintura en forma d circulo, ya después, las embestidas eran mas rápidas, y no dolía tanto, habían movimientos, el encima yo encima, etc…

Después hubo un momento en el cual quise explotar y lo único q dije o mejor dicho grite fue su nombre…

-SASUKE!

Y caí encima d el yacía cansada, y c q el tmbn, fue una noche muy agitada, y movida sobre todo jejejeje

EN LA MÑN….

-ola –me dice sasuke en el oído-

-ola como… -quedo levantada al acordarme d lo d anoche- sasuke…

-q paso? T arrepientes?

-no, no para nd, si no q….q… -miro q su kra estaba empezando a mostrar rabia, me acero- gracias le doy un beso-

-O.O

-gracias, fue una experiencia agradable, además, fue contigo sasuke, alguien con el q 100pre quise estar

-yo, y porq yo?

-tu 100pre fuiste alguien en mi vida, muy importante a decir verdad

-oh! Vaya ps de nd jajajajaja, pero dejame decirte, q lo d modelo t queda prefecto, esa cintura tan delgada, esas piernas tan largas, y tu ejem pecho…

-sasuke! –le doy un golpecito en el pecho y me recuesto sobre el-

-hmp… -me abraza-

-mi pregunta es, como voy a salir d aquí sin q me vean?

-glup- e…normal?

-sasuke, dime si es normal salir dl cuarto d un hombre en la mñn? Y si lo dejamos a la imaginación d naruto?

-oh rayos, no pensé en eso anoche, lo siento

-tranquilo, miremos más bn como voy a salir –me levanto y me pongo mí…-

-no, todavía no! –sasuke me coge dl brazo y me tira d nuevo a la kma- si?

-sasuke, mira la hora q es, ya me tengo q ir, tenemos presentaciones, y tu… tu novia

-ella es lo menos q importa, otro ratico mas, si?

-5 minutos no más

-si –y me abraza-


	6. Tu Nueva Vida Sin Mi, Como No!

Cap. 6

Tu Nueva Vida Sin Mi, Si Como No!

Guauh! Esa noche fue d pelos, ha sido la mejor en toda mi vida, perdí mi virginidad y con alguien q am… sasuke? Porq? demonios, será q la embarre? No! No! Fue genial y no lo puedo negar, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su cuerpo húmedo sobre el mío (suspiro) q noche nunk, pero nunk la olvidare! Pude entrar a mi habitación sin problemas bueno algo así, al entrar estaban mis amigas con kra d pregunta…

-dond estabas anoche? –Me pregunta ino-

-etto… yo…

-no viniste anoche… -me dice hina-… a dormir

-e…yo… -demonios q les digo?- yo…

-y hasta donde yo c, sasuke duerme en el mismo piso q nosotras… -dice ino irónicamente-

-dinos, estuviste con sasuke anoche? –Me pregunta ino-

-e…yo… -agacho mi rostro-

-dinos! –Me grita hina-

-si! Si! Anoche estuve con el… -al haber terminado mi frase tape mi boca-…yo…

- =O no hablaras enserio, o si? Y en q forma dices _"estuve con el anoche" _–me pregunta ino-

-e… ay no me pregunten °/° ya deben…deben haberlo imaginado…

-TE ACOSTASTE CON EL ANOCHE! –Me gritan en corito juntas-

-algo así...

-algo así, explícate… -me grita ino sentándome en una silla- me dices ya q paso q yo no entiendo tu forma d decir las cosas…

-pues…yo… ay! Anoche estuve en su…me invito a su habitación y ps… y ps las cosas c dieron…y si, si estuvimos juntos… -agacho mi rostro d la pena-

-nos los juras sakura? –Me pregunta ino-

-si, c los juro, anoche estuve con el…pe…pero no digan nd, por favor…

- =O guauh! Eso…eso si q fue…fue una sorpresa sakura –me dice hina-

-dímelo a mi quien fue la q estuvo anoche con el…

-y q tal? –me pregunta ino toda intrigada-

-O.O ps…ps bn…

-me imagino q debió haber estado GENIAL! Con tremendo hombre!

-¬¬ ino… -dice hina-

-¬¬ ino… -digo-

-q? seamos sinceras, debió haber sido toda una fiera! En la kma! –Dice ino con un brillito en los ojos-

-¬¬ ino! –Grito-

-ay! Lo siento, perdónenme por soñar! –Ino nos da la espalda-

-jajajajaja tu no kmbias verdad? –Dice una voz dsd la puerta d mi habitación-

-SASUKE! –grita ino-tu….tu qqqq…q haces aq…aquí?

-tranquila, respira no t hare nd, vengo por sakura –dice recargándose en el marco d la puerta-….pero por lo q veo todavía no esta lista… -me dice mirándome con tu típica mirada sexi q acostumbraba-

-O.O sa…su…ke….sasuke-k…kun –dice hinata ksi sin poder articular palabra-

-sasuke –grita ino acercándosele- dime, q alcanzaste… mejor dicho q escuchaste?

-mmm… -dice sasuke mirándome-…perdónenme por soñar, si, solo eso

-(suspiro) Inner Sakura: en verdad pensé q habia escuchado q les dije a mis amigas lo d anoche, CHAA! Al imaginarme la noche me dan ganas d matarlo a besos solo por haberme hecho sentir así….CHAA!- sasuke…

-hmp… -me mira-

-po…a q viniste?

-la sesión d fotos aun no a acabado

-O.O

-lo olvidaste, verdad? –me dice-

-jejeje, creo q si

-dale, alístate y t espero en la sala –y con esto sale-

-si… -lo miro alejarse- CHICAS! Q me coloco?

-rayos… -c levanta ino y abre el closet (N/A: donde c cuelga la ropa, ej.: en un hotel donde colocan su ropa)- sakura pero si lo q tienes es ropa!

-O.O –hina-

-etto…yo…si pero noc q colocarme –les digo sentándome en mi kma-

-lo tengo… -grita ino con unas prendas en al mano…-

5 MINUTOS DESPUES… (N/A: valla record)

-si me veo bn?

-q si q…

-t ves muy bn, sakura –me dice hina-

-gracias ^^

-ahora sal y déjalo boquiabierto…

-si –con esta salgo y me encuentro con todos los muchachos en la sala, q miedo nunk me habia sentido así tan apenada-… ola chicos –digo "naturalmente"-

-ola sa… -me mira yahiko-…sakura estas preciosa!

-q linda t vez hoy –me dice naruto-

-^/^ gracias –les digo- ya estoy lista sasuke

El ni me habia volteado a mirar, pero cuando le dije q ya estaba lista, ay! Mismito volteo a mirar…

-O.O sakura, t ves…t ves… -_demonios c ve preciosa!_- bn –en voz un poco seca-

-guauh! Sasuke q expresivo eres ¬¬ -dice naruto-

-gracias, sasuke… –le digo agachando mi rostro- vamos –digo saliendo-

-nos vemos mas tarde, para salir un rato, q dicen? –Pregunta sasuke-

-si! –Grita naruto-

EN EL CARRO D SASUKE…

-t vez espectacularmente preciosa –me dice sasuke dándome un beso-

-O.O

-oye, sabes q frente a ellos, me da cosa decir lo q siento…y pienso

-gracias –mira a la ventana, en verdad me dijo eso?-

-llegamos

-si

-t ayudo… -me dice sasuke dándome la mano para bajar dl carro-

-gracias –digo bajando y entrando al lugar d las fotos- ola Jack, como estas?

-sakura, sasuke, me alegra q hayan llegado, pensé q no vendrían

-hmp…

-jajaja sabes q nunk t e fallado

-lo c por eso confió…y eres mi modelo preferida –me dice Jack abrazándome-…oye pero si no me habia fijado, q hermosa estas hoy!

-gracias, no es nd fuera d lo normal…^^

_-como así q normal, pero si esta mas hermosa q antes, definitivamente, ella es… c ve preciosa, q me estuve perdiendo mientras me fui?- c preguntaba-_

(N/A: voy hacer una pequeña aclaración, la historia la narro como diario, dicho por la persona q aquí es sakura, pero lo q encuentre y escribí en cursiva, eso es lo q esta pensando la otra persona, gracias ojala le haya aclarado esa pequeña duda ^^)

Bueno esta sección d fotos estuvo corta y relajada, al regreso al hotel, venia con sasuke el me quiso acompañar ya q nos estamos quedando en el mismo hotel por q no?

Al llegar todos estaban sentados y vestidos para salir esa noche, pero yo era la única q no lo estaba…

-ola chicos? –pregunto al verlos todos vestidos informal- van a salir?

-vamos, vamos a salir –me dice yahiko y sai-

-vamos?

-no piensas salir con nosotras? –Me dice ino-

-todos?

-y yo tmbn –dice sasuke-

-q les vaya bn… -digo tratando d ir a mi habitación-

-ningún q les vaya bn, vamos sakura, kmbiate –me dice ino, llevando a mi habitación junto con hina- tu tmbn vas, no t pensaras quedar esta noche aquí, sola, o si?

-ps…

-ningún, ps… -vuelve a mi closet…-ponte esto…

Me da una falda semi corta, casi = a la q ellas tenían, unas converse, un esqueleto azul y un buso encima, me suelta el cabello y me lo plancha…

-listo, quedaste divina! –Dice ino con un brillito en sus ojos- ahora si, vámonos!

-ino –dice hina- yo…así estoy bn?

-sabes q si –le digo- vamos

Salimos dl hotel y nos dirigimos a un bar, no muy lejos pero agradable si estaba, esa noche me sentía un poco incomoda, por q otra noche con sasuke junto a mi, no, no como la anterior pero si estaba conmigo, llegamos pedimos bebidas y decidimos bailar…

-hinata bailas? –Le pregunta sai-

-e…

-no! –Grita naruto- ella baila conmigo, verdad hinata?

-e…

-si! -Dice ino empujando a hina sobre naruto-

-ino!

-jajajajaja –me causaba gracia verlos así-

-bailas –me dice sasuke dándome la mano-

-°/° etto… yo...-q estoy haciendo, tartamudeo? No seas bobas ve!- si -y me levanto y nos dirigimos a la pista d baile-

-vuelvo y digo, te ves preciosa –me susurra al oído-

-^/^gracias –le digo poniendo mi cabeza en el pecho d el-

-por lo d anoche…

-q? –Digo exaltándome un poco-

-hace mucho q no t sentía tan cerca, y mucho menos así, d esa manera

-si, digo lo mismo, pensé q yo…q yo t habia podido olvidar, pero no, al contrario, t pensaba mucho

-lo c, naruto me conto todo

-a q t refieres con todo?

-me comento lo d yahiko y tu, algunas cosas q guardas y q esta noche me di cuenta q aun las tienes

-O.O a...a q...q t re…refieres?

-el buso q traes puesto, no es tuyo –me dice poniendo su mano en mi cintura-.. fue el q t di cuando fui a tu ksa antes d irme…

(N/A: les recuerdo, antes d q sasuke viajar al igual yo, vimos una peli en la ksa d el, y el me dejo luego en mi ksa, y me dio su buso, mejor dicho el buso q traía puesto esa noche n el bar, fue el día d la promesa d la estrella)

-lo notaste, si, aun lo guardo…

Abrazados juntos bailando, vaya q noche tan fabulosa! Estábamos juntos bailando abrazados la música sonaba espectacular, no habían fans ni nd por el estilo, esa fue la 2 noche más genial…

-aagh! Hace cuanto no nos reuníamos así! –Grita ino un poco tomada en la mesa-

-jum si, esta noche esta d pelos! –digo sentándome-

-¬¬ baka q tal la estas pasando, verdad q t hacíamos falta? –le dice naruto a sasuke abrazándolo-

-¬¬ si, para q, la noche esta genial, pero… -me mira- e tenido mejores…

-O/O –yo-

-oye sasuke…

-pero con ustedes, créanme, q si me han hecho mucha falta

-e! –Grita naruto d alegría-

-jajajajaja –me rio-

-ahorita empieza el invierno, no sakura?- me dice yahiko-

-si, ya casi estaremos en invierno

-uy la meteoróloga… jajajajaja –dice sai-

-ja, ja, tan gracioso, no es eso, es q yo ya viví aquí y c cuando nevara y cuando será primavera :P

-tan sabelotodo :P –sai-

-:P –yo-

- : P –sai-

-oigan ya, maduren –die ino-

-jajajajaja –reía sasuke-

-mmm…

-bailemos! –Grita ino, en verdad esa niña si q estaba tomada jajajajaja-

-porq no –yahiko me mira- vamos sakura?

-O.O… claro, hace tiempo q no bailábamos…

-si… -en la pista d baile, el me tenia abrazada por la cintura, bn pegadita al súper cuerpo q el tenia, era ksi = al d sasuke- …sigues siendo preciosa, porq tan bonita esta noche?

-jajajajaja normal…

-no, cuando estábamos juntos t vestías mas…mas serio ^/^

-yahiko, noc, fue ino la q me vistió…

-a, eso lo explica todo… -pone su oído cerca al mío-…deberías decirle q t vistiera seguido…jajajajajajaja

-jajajajajajaja

-además, ser modelo t da tus beneficios, verdad sakura?

-por q lo dices?

-lo digo por q antes d q yo llegara no eras tan femenina, y ksi nadie t miraba, ahora mira… -me dice señalando el bar y a sasuke-…no t quitan la mirada, en este momento creo q mas d uno me quiere matar por bailar contigo…

-si jejejejeje ^/^ -en verdad estaba ya tomadita por q lo q paso no agrado mucho a algunas personas- yahiko… -le digo y acerco mi rostro al d el-

-sa…sakura –el d = manera c acerca…y si, si nos besamos pero el único q c dio cuenta fue sasuke…- sakura…yo…yo lo siento…

-yahiko, perdóname a mi, esto…eso no de…debió pasar… -le digo soltándolo y me dirijo al baño- aagh! La embarre

-t besaste con yahiko sakura! –Me grita ino-

-lo…lo siento, yo…yo… no c en q estaba pensando…

-SAKURA! -entra gritando sasuke al baño d mujeres- sasuke y yahiko están peleando!

-O.O Q! –Gritamos con ino-

-están o se están? –Pregunta ino-

-están! –Grita naruto halándome y sacándome dl baño- mira –me dice señalándome al salida dl bar-

-sasuke! –Grita ino tratando de soltarlo junto con yahiko-

-Yahiko! –Grito abrazándolo para q no siguiera peleando mas-

-quítate sakura, esto no es asunto tuyo! –Me grita sasuke tirándome al suelo-

-no peleen mas! –grito tratando d calmarlos-

-pero si llego la salvadora dl mundo, ey! Niña y como t llamas… -me dice un hombre asqueroso abrazándome-…eres muy linda como para estar con estos estúpidos… -me dice en el oído tratando d darme un beso-

-aagh! Asqueroso! Lárgate! –le digo empujándolo-

-sakura! –Me grita ino-

-mas t vale q la sueltes! –Grita sasuke-

-si quieres vivir, suéltala! –Grita naruto y sai-

-uy! Q miedo, pero si son solo unos niños jajajajaja… –dice un joven llegando al lugar d la pelea- …kisame suelta a la chica

-pero madara, me estoy divirtiendo, la chica, esta… -dice cogiéndome el rostro-…deliciosa…

-AGH! –Grito-…maldito, suéltame…

-niña si quieres q t suelte kisame, no lo insultes, el es muy sensible…

-suéltala! –Dice sasuke-

-desgraciado! –Grita ino y c le lanza…- oye niña, no t arriesgues… -dice otro hombre-

-q quieren d nosotros? –pregunto-

-yo, a ti –me dice kisame-

-jajajajajajaja, nd niña, solo queremos platicar un rato contigo… -dice un hombre alto d pelo verde-

-porq conmigo, q hice yo?

-nd, solo… tu eres sakura haruno, verdad?

-si –digo y kisame me suelta-

-salgamos y platicamos, q dices? –Me pregunta madara sacándome dl lugar-

-Sakura! –Grita sasuke-

-vamos –dice kisame y zetsu, si mal no estoy así c llamaba, empujando a los demás-

-ahora, es mejor hablar aquí afuera, no crees, sakura… -dice madara acercándoseme-

-q quieren! –Grito-

-nenita no grites, linda…

-para q la quieren? –Pregunta ino-

-eso a ti no t incumbe…

-si! Si me incumbe porq da la casualidad d q ella es nuestra amiga!...

-shh! No grites, no quisiera lastimar a una niña tan linda como tú… -le dice zetsu-

-déjala zetsu… -dice madara-… ellos no tiene nd q ver con esto, ya sabes q nos pidieron fue a la chica d pelo rosa, y aquí la tenemos…

-porq ella? –Pregunta sasuke-

-si por q a mi? –pregunto-

-linda… -dice madara cogiéndome el rostro-…nena, tu familia nos debe, oh mejor dicho, ya q ellos no están, tu nos debes algo, y ps nuestro jefe nos pidió explícitamente q t lleváramos con el para cuadrar la deuda -me dice madara-…entiendes, el por q t tenemos aquí?

-si –digo algo seria-…pero q deuda, mi familia?

-no, tu padre… -dice madara-

-mi padre? Q hizo el tan grave como para q yo tenga q pagar…

-estúpida no entiendes! –me grita kisame e intenta pegarme…-

-no, no, no kisame, no la toques, ya sabes q si le llega a pasar algo a esta niña, nuestro jefe, nos acaba… -dice madara cogiéndolo d la mano q me con la q me iba a pegar-

-idiota! –Le grito en la kra a kisame-…madara es tu nombre, verdad?

-Si –contesta madara- porq?

-déjalos ir, ya q tu al q quieres es a mi… -miro los ojo s d sasuke-…aquí me tienes…

-jum esto fue mas fácil d lo q pensaba…-decía madara mientras me miraba a la kra-…súbanla al carro…-dicho esto el c sube primero el carro-

-SAKURA! –Grita sasuke-

-tranquilo sasuke, estaré bn… -me le acerco y le doy un tierno beso en los labios-

-no, por favor no! Sakura! –Me abraza fuerte sasuke-

-sasuke suéltame, estaré bn… -miro a los chicos-…creo q esta vez llegare tarde –dicho esto me subo y me voy, pero en el fondo escuche como gritaban mis amigos-

Demonios en q me ha metido mi padre antes d morir?

-en q piensas niña? –Me pregunta zetsu-

-a ti q t importa! –le digo un poco asustada-

-no t pongas agresiva, no t haremos nd –dice kisame-

-jajajajaja en poco sabrás la verdad d este teatro… -dice madara mirándome a los ojos-

-teatro? –pregunto-

-si… -dice mirando por la ventana…- llegamos, baja –dice saliendo dl carro-

-q caballero…

-t ayudo?... –me dice un hombre dándome la mano-

-gracias –le respondo cogiéndolo d la mano q me ofreció para bajar-…no son muy caballeros aquí, verdad?

-jajaja, tienes toda la razón –sonríe el hombre-…entra q t deben estar esperando

-gracias… -entro…- TÍO HIDAN!

-sakura, mi pequeña sakura! –me dice un hombre d cabello blanco acercándoseme y abrazándome-

-tío, pero…

-pequeña, por lo q veo ya pudiste conocer a tus primos, no ta cuerdas d ellos?

-no

-jajajajaja con los q jugabas…

-sakura, con naruto y sasuke… -dice madara-

-mada?

-si, el mismo….q susto no sakura?

-idiota!

-sakura… -dice madara y kisame abrazándome-

-idiotas!, por q no me dijeron nd, en vez d eso me asustaron! –digo-

-jajajajaja, sakura llama a tus amigos, ellos deben d estar mas preocupados q tu, jajajajaja –dice kisame-

-no t rías kisame! –Digo cogiendo el teléfono…- ola

_-sakura!_

-sasuke, ola

_-sakura dime como estas, estas bn?_

-si, sasuke estoy bn, en ½ hora estoy halla, dile a los demás….

_-pero sakura, explícame q paso!_

-haya t explico, adiós… -cuelgo- tío, me pueden llevar a mi ksa!

-claro q si, mi niña… -mira a madara-…madara llévala

-si padre… -me coge d la mano-…vamos?

-si =)… -en el carro-…mada, porq hasta ahora c vuelven a comunicar, conmigo?

-ah!... –me voltea a mirar-…sakura mi padre ha estado muy ocupado, y yo con mis estudios, y dsd el accidente d mi tío…no supimos nd d ti…

-a…-mirando por la ventana- llegamos

-vives aquí?

-no, aquí es donde me estoy quedando mientras la gira…

-mmm…porq…oye discúlpame con tus…

-dime?

-puedo entrar contigo?

-claro q si! –bajamos dl carro…ya en la suite…- chicos, llegue?

-sakura! –Grita yahiko-…tu…tu…eres el q t la llevaste…

-q demonios haces aquí? –Dice sasuke un poco enfadado-

-eh… sasuke, chicos… -miro a todos mis amigos…- el es…es madara mi…mi…

-soy su primo… -dice madara-

-O.O QQ! –dicen todos en corito-

-n.n' jejejeje, si, es el hijo d un tío...

-eso ya c sabe, pero aquí lo q no sabemos, es porq? t llevo?

-mi tío me mando a llamar con ellos….el quería q lo viera ya q el esta d visita por aquí…

-pero nos tenían q pegar?

-oye, kisame t pego porq tu le pegaste por el simple hecho d q el pregunto por sakura… -madara mira a sasuke-… además ustds deberían ser amigos…

-por q lo dices mada? –pregunto-

-por dejame decirte, q son muy sensibles…

-jajajajaja –nos reímos todos menos sasuke-

-idiota… -trata d pegarle…-

-sasuke! Basta…

-hmp… -sasuke c detienes y c va a su habitación-

-lo siento mada, mira t presento a mis amigos… -lo cojo d la mano y lo llevo a dond están lo demás…- mira ella es ino, el naruto…

-hai... –dice naruto-

-ah! El es yahiko, el Ita…

-iatchi, hace cuanto no nos veíamos? –Dice madara-

-bastante tiempo… -responde Itachi-

-c conocen?

-estudiamos juntos a decir verdad…-dice Itachi-…además ya q me acuerdo… tu sigues con Kohana?

-no… esa nena es bn perrita, esta es con… -dice madara con el dedo índice en la boca-…con…

-con kakazu, me imagino… -dice Itachi-

-si, esta con el ahora, y son padres ya

-son papás…

-bonita la conversación, pero…si no importa me ira a kmbiar, si quieres quédate madara y t estas con Itachi…

-si gracias, me quedo un rato… -c va con Itachi a la sala-…pero t decía…

Ya todos estaban hablando y riendo, madara ya c habia ido, todos nos encontrábamos bastante cansados… me encontraba sobre mi kma viendo el techo y escuchando musik, la verdad no tenia nd q hacer y decidí irme un rato a la terraza, a tomar un poco d aire y allí me encontré a sasuke haciendo lo mismo, tomando aire…

-ola…-le digo-…todavía sigues bravo?

-no…

-entonces?

-estoy pensando…

-puedo saber en q?

-si, estaba pensando en aquella noche, en la cual tu y yo…

-pensé q lo habías olvidado…

-olvidarla? Jamás…fue muy importante para mí, como c q tmbn para ti

-si, si lo fue y mucho, has sido la unik persona q ha estado conmigo, en esa situación…

-Si lo pude notar… -c me acerca-…porq yo? Porq permitiste q fuera yo el q t hiciera mujer?

-sasuke…-lo miro a lo ojos-…nunk t deje d amar, aunq viéndolo d otro modo… -me acerco y le susurro al oído- quería q fuera con un hombre de verdad, como c q lo eres tu… -y me voy…-

-espera!

-dime?

-t piensas ir así como así? –c me acerca mas y mas…-

-porq? q no hice?

-q hiciste, a mi me inician… -coge mi rostro y pone el suyo sobre el mío…- yo termino, recuerda q me debes lo d las fotos…

-q t debo q?

-si, en ese momento tenia ganas d q no estuviera el fotógrafo, y dejarte como t vi aquella noche… -me besa-

Su mano empieza a rondar por mis piernas, demonios como odiaba q ese chico me tocara d esa manera! Me impulso a q lo sujetara d la cintura con mis piernas, y así lo hice, ya podía sentir a su amigo ponerse grande

-como me fascina verte con esas pijamas…

Dicho esto me subió el esqueleto d la pijama y me dejo solo con el top q traía debajo…

-sasuke nos van a ver… -le decía entre beso y beso-

-tienes razón…

Con esto me alzo y me llevo hasta mi habitación…

-aquí?

-si, 1 vez en la mia, quiero saber q tan cómoda es tu kma… -me besa-

-lo sabrás pronto, y veras q tan acogedora, y caliente es… -c lo dije en susurro-

-oh! Eres una chica bn, bn mala y sabes… -me coge dl rostro-… eso me fascina

-ja… lo c…

Bueno el resto es historia ay en mi kma estuve con sasuke, otra vez, no como la anterior ya q esa vez, yo no sabia como hacerlo, y ahora y cada vez q lo hacíamos era mejor, Guauh! El a sido lo mejor q me a pasado…dsd esa noche c nos volvió rutina salir a la terraza, hablar, mirar el cielo, besarnos, y… terminar en la kma d alguno d los dos…


	7. Amiga, Lo Siento, Q Facil Te Pasan Las

Cap. 7

Amiga, Lo Siento, Que Fácil T Pasan Las Cosas!

Ya nos íbamos todos, no devolvíamos a Konoha, nuestra aldea allí teníamos nuestra vida…como nos habia hecho falta… yahiko y sai c quedaron en Alemania ya q ellos querían iniciar una nueva viva por allá, lo extraño d todo es q sai c quedo sin ino, e ino esta r…r furiosa!

En el avión ino iba maldiciendo a cielo y tierra por q su querido novio q c quedo en Alemania y no viajo con ella como pensaba, después d ksi 2 horas d viaje, llegamos! Fue lo q c escucho salir d la boca d naruto al frenar el avión…

-Konoha! –Grita naruto abrazando a hinata-

-naruto ella es hinata, no Konoha… -dice Itachi-

-jajajajajajaja –nos reímos todos-

-¬¬ no sean pasados! –Dice naruto-

-°/° -nos mira hinata- i…ino! Estas bn?

-ah! –Dice ino saliendo d sus pensamientos-...

-ino, estas bn? –Pregunta sasuke-

-no, no lo estoy… -con esto sale corriendo hacia su ksa-

-ino! –salgo detrás d ella-

-sakura! Espera! –Dice sasuke-

-sasuke, déjalas…es mejor q hablen ellas, yo creo q ellas no nos quieren ver en este momento, menos ino…

-yo…yo…voy tmbn –dice hinata saliendo tras nosotras…-

-hinata!...- le dice naruto deteniéndola dl brazo y besándola- t recojo

-O.O –mira hinata- h...hai…naruto...naruto-kun –con esto c va con nosotras-

-O.O! -la miran todos-

-bueno creo q nos toco recoger las maletas d las chicas… -dice naruto-

-bueno, ps la d ino ella si c la llevo… -dice Itachi-…pobre…

-si, q mal, su novio c quedo por allá lejos… -dice suigetsu-

-nos vemos en ksa d naruto en 1 hora, para jugar play… -dice sasuke cogiendo las maletas mia y d el-.

-oye esa no es al maleta d sakura? –Pregunta sasori-

-si, porq? –Dice sasuke un poco asustado-

-y a dond la piensas llevar? A tu ksa baka? –Dice naruto insinuando otra cosa-

-e…si -dicho esto c va-

-entre ellos paso algo, jum! –Dice Itachi-

-tu crees? –Pregunta naruto-

-no cree, el esta muy seguro d eso, d = modo yo… -dice esto sasori y c va-…nos vemos en tu ksa dobe! –grita sasori alejándose-

-no me digas dobe! –Grita naruto-

-yo t acompaño naruto, d todos modos ellos llegaran a tu ksa, mejor me adelanto… -dice Itachi-

-¬¬ porq en mi ksa?

-jum! Noc, eso dijo sasuke, o escuche, mal?

-no, no escuchaste mal, eso dijo –dice naruto yéndose con Itachi-

-ino! Abre la puerta!... –grito en al puerta d la ksa d ino…- Ino!

-sa…sakura-chan, ino no t abre todavía? –me pregunta hina llegando-

-no hina, todavía… no me quiere abrir…

-ino, por favor abre! No t pongas así! MADURA! –Le grito-

-tu quien t crees para venir a decirme INMADURA! Si juntas…mejor dicho tu sabes lo q siento! –me grita ino dsd la venta d su cuarto-… a ti c t fue sasuke, y t pusiste = o peor!

-lo c, por eso es q vengo, amiga, aquí es…-miro a hina q tiene un rostro un poco preocupado por la situación-…estamos juntas para apoyarte, verdad hinata? –Le digo abrazando a hina-

-i...ino-chan, abre por...por favor… -dice hinata-

Dicho esto ino, por fin abre esa puerta, al encontrarla así tan destrozada, me acorde cuando c fue sasuke, como sufría y en silencio…

FLASH BACK…

Me encontraba en el baño recostada en una pared, llorando por q sasuke 2 días antes c habia ido d la aldea y me dejo echa un mar d tristeza, estaba mal, lloraba noche y día, no dormía, solo pensaba en el, el era mi mundo, iba mal académicamente, me encontraba muy distraída, mis calificaciones bajaron un 60% estaba realmente mal, mis amigos lo notaron rápidamente, y supieron el porq d las cosas…

-sakura sal dl baño, mira q si llega Tsunade y nos ve aquí nos matara! –dice ino al otro lado d la puerta dl baño d chicas-

-no lo hare!

-sakura supérate, vieras lo estúpida q t vez así toda destrozada por el imbécil d uchiha! –Dice ino un poco más furiosa q antes-…así llorando no lograras q el vuelva!

-sa…sakura-chan, abre mira q…mira q no demora en salir kakashi-sensei a su descanso, y si nos ve…el si nos castigara –dice hina-

-abro la puerta- estoy muy mal?

-sakura, estas realmente preocupante! –me dice ino abrazándome-…amiga lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho!

-porq?, porq c tenia q ir, así, como así! –digo sentándome en le suelo-

-amiga, eso solo lo sabe el –dice ino sentándose junto conmigo-

-y…y si lo llamas y le preguntas? –Dice hina-

-hinata ya lo llame y no me contesta… –les digo-

-lo…lo siento –dice hinata agachando su rostro-

-hina… -le digo levantando su rostro-…no lo sientas, tranquila, no es culpa tuya, ni d ino, ni mia, ni siquiera mia…a…a lo mejor el c fue por…porq debe tener a alguien… -y con esto me pongo a llorar-

-sakura no llores!... –me dice ino- aquí estamos juntas, para apoyarte en todo, y mas ahora q en verdad lo necesitas, mira eres muy linda como para q llores por alguien q no vale la pena… si salimos d pronto conoces a alguien genial! –Me dice ino con una gran sonrisa en su kra-

- =) gracias, pe…pero yo…yo no me encuentro con ganas d salir… -les digo levantándome y lavándome la kra-

-no lo digo por hoy, lo digo por otros días q quedan! –me dice ino con la misma sonrisa en al kra-

-gracias chicas, son lo mejor…

-lo…lo superaras sakura-chan –dice hinata-

-lo c hina, lo c y gracias –la abrazo- no pensé q estarías aquí conmigo

-O.O

-jajajajaja broma, c q puedo contar tmbn contigo…

-peor sakura, no quisiera preguntar esto, pero…pero sasuke vuelve? –Pregunta ino sentándose en el pasto dl parque-

-yo llame y lo pregunte y el señor Fugaku me dijo q lo mas probable es q c quedara donde esta… -agacho mi rostro-

-si…si…el t quiere…sakura-chan el volverá! –Dice hina-

-gracias hina!

-chicas quieren jugo? –pregunta Ten Ten llegando con Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Suigetsu… Bueno llegaron todos!-

-gracias ^^

-oye por hay supe q sasuke t dejo… -dice Karin a sus amigas-…bua! bua! –Con sus manos en los ojos-

-perra!... –le digo y con esto me lanzo sobre ella-

-zorra! –tmbn hace lo mismo-

-chicas! No pelen! –Dice suigetsu y Juugo-

-tienes razón… -me suelto y me voy alejando-… no peleare con basura, ni por! Basura… –me voy-

-a quien le dices basura zorra! –Me grita karin-

-… mmm… a ti obviamente y a sasuke… -ahora si me voy-

-perra, zorra!... –c podía escuchar en el fondo gritar a Karin-

FIN FLASH BACK…

-ino, c lo q sientes, pero no quiero q t veas ni t sientas como estuve yo hace un tiempo… -le digo abrazándola-

-porq c quedo? –Nos pregunta ino-

-jum, a lo mejor fue por q… -agacho mi rostro-…noc, ino no lo c, lo siento…

-tranquila… -dice disimulando sus lágrimas-

-ino-chan… vas…vas a ir…dond naruto-kun? –Pregunta hinata-

-ah!...e…yo… -ino mira a hinata-…si, si iré, ya bajo… -dicho esto sube y c kmbia-

-gracias por acompañarme hinata =) –le digo-

-d…d nd sakura… -dice hina-

-ya… -baja ino con un jean azul entubado, y una playera semi pegada a su cuerpo el cual deja mucho a la imaginación d los hombres-…

-guauh! Ino, q bn t vez, viera sai lo q c esta perdiendo…. –le digo-

-jum, si, y c pierde d mucho… -dice ino, y con esto nos vamos a la ksa d naruto-

Llegando a la ksa d naruto nos encontramos con Shikamaru, Shino y sasuke ellos c han vuelto muy buenos amigos, al mirar bn vimos q shikamaru estaba con una chica, un poco mayor q nosotras, bueno no para shika, el es mayor 2 años no mas…

-ola sakura… -dice shino dándome un beso en al mejilla-

-ola shino, como estas? –pregunto-

-ola ino…bn sakura gracias y tu? Mira q bonita estas…

-^/^gracias –le digo un poco sonrojada, como no el siempre habia sido un chico q me llamaba mucha la atención, por lo misterioso, callado y solo, eso 100pre lo ha hecho lindo…-

-i…ino? –Dice shika con kra d mucha, mucha sorpresa-

-ola shikamaru, como estas? –Pregunta ino con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-

-pu…ps bn no como tu per…bn, bn -dice shika tartamudeando-

-shikamaru! –dice la mujer q estaba al lado d el-

-ah! Lo siento, mira ino, sakura… -dice shino-…ella c llama temari, es la novia d shikamaru…

-si, ella es mi novia… -dice shikamaru-

-ola… -dice temari dándome la mano-

-ola, me llamo sakura…

-a si, la novia d sasuke, si ya supe…

-O.O… -así pusimos la kra sasuke y yo-…no…novi…novios! –digo-

-NOVIOS! Sakura no me contaste! –Dice ino mirándome a la kra-

-si, o no sakura? –Dice sasuke cogiéndome la mano-

-etto…yo…noc q decir… -digo-…e…si, si ^^ -obviamente mi kra d un poco (No tengo ni idea q esta pasando aquí!)

-vamos? -dice shino-

-vas a ir? –pregunto-

-vamos, vamos a ir todos…

-pero shino, mis hermanos! –Dice temari-

-hermanos? –Preguntamos con ino-

-ah, si lo siento, sasuke y shikamaru dijeron q podían ir mis hermanos…

-¬¬ sasuke… -lo miro-…ven…. Permiso –lo cojo d la mano- sasuke es la ksa d naruto, no seas así…

-sakura, yo lo llame antes y dijo q…

EN KSA DE NARUTO….

-Q EL BAKA Q! –Dice naruto todo eufórico sujetado por Itachi, suigetsu, neji, kiba y sasori-

-naruto cálmate… -le dice ino-

-como quieres q me calme, si el estúpido, baka trae a gente q no conozco, a mi ksa! –Dice naruto ya una milésima mas calmado-

-sasuke, me dijiste q le habías dicho… -le digo con un tono d regaño-

-me estas regañando? Sakura, ya no soy un niñito si…y lo siento naruto, si t incomoda ps… -dice sasuke saliendo-…nos vamos a un bar…

-baka no es q t vallas para un bar, baka es mi ksa, somos amigos y todo, pero… -naruto respira profundo- …t la paso esta vez, pero traes las bebidas =)

-trato… -c dan la mano con naruto-…y tu sakura… me coge bruscamente dl brazo-…si c t ocurre hablarme en el tonito d hace poco no respondo ok.

-lo…lo siento sas… -cuando le iba a terminar d decir el ya c habia ido-

-d mal genio? –Pregunta sasori ya sabiendo lo sucedido-

-si, solo por lo d naruto…

-ay! Mi Vida, q mal ese chico t trata como quiere… -dice sasori con un poco d mal genio-

-jum ves como es el amor… -digo abrazándolo-…me bese con yahiko en el viaje

-q t besaste con yahiko! –Grita sasori-…mi vida como así?

-estábamos bailando y un poco tomados, y sucedió así como así, sin mas… -le digo-

-guauh!, pero en el fondo no me sorprende…

-por q lo dices?

-Saku, amiga mia, ustds fueron novios, c quisieron, y no descarto el q todavía c quieran…

-sasori, no digas eso ni en chiste, si t llega a oír sasuke t matara y d paso a mi tmbn…. –le digo-

-jajajajaja lo c, pero enserio, no me cabe la duda d q ustds todavía c quieran…sabes por q no c devolvió yahiko?

-si, por q quería hacer una nueva vida…

-no, amor, el c quedo…t lo diré pero no le dirás a nadie… -me dice sasori cogiéndome la mano-

-t lo juro…

-el c quedo por q c entero d q tu y sasuke…tu ya sabes…

-c entero!

-si, no c quien c lo dijo, ni me dijo…en fin…el c quedo por q el todavía… el nunk t ha dejado d amar, sakura, yahiko esta enamorado d ti y si el c quedo fue por no hacerse daño…

-osea, q el c quedo no por el si no por mi…me siento mal… -me estaba mareando y no empezaba a ver nd-

-sakura! Sakura, amor, q tienes sakura!...

Podía escuchar en el fondo la voz d sasori llamándome, creo q me desmaye, pero podía escuchar las voces d todos, sasuke me tenia alzada y me llevaba a una habitación, naruto detrás le decía a sasuke a donde llevarme, poco a poco me iba quedando dormida y no c si fue un sueño pero me hizo sentir mas mal d lo q ya estaba…

-yahiko no veo, me voy a caer, dejame ver… -le decía a yahiko aun no era mi novio me llevaba caminando con los ojos vendados-…yahiko!

-tranquila confía en mi… -parando-…legamos…. –dice quitándome la venda-

-yahi…esto es…es… hermoso –veía el cielo totalmente lleno d estrellas, la luna estaba preciosa, en frente mío habia una mesa con comida, vino, y una rosa con una nota…-yahiko q es…q es esto?

-quería decirte algo, y pues creo q así es mejor no?

-q me quieres decir…

-espera…-sale y vuelve con un oso d peluche gigante y un cachorro, en juntos colgaba un collar con un papel kda uno-…cógelos y ábrelos

- si…-cojo el papel dl perro y decía algo así _" Tu Quisieras…_ cogí el dl oso…_Ser Alguien Importante En Mi Vida?"_-ya…yahiko…yo…

- c lo d sasuke, pero ne verdad quisiera q tu me aceptaras y aceptaras a q t hiciera la mujer mas feliz d mi vida y d la tuya –dice yahiko con su rostro gacho y muy sonrojado-

-yahiko… -lo cojo d la mano-… claro q si, si aceptare tus palabras ^^

-O.O en…en…enserio! –Grita yahiko d felicidad alzándome-…lo…lo siento….

-jajajajaja, tranquilo…

-oye… -me coge el rostro-…gracias… -y con esto me beso-

Su beso fue tierno y lleno d amor, su beso fue…fue…aagh no sabría como decirles, el q ha besado con amor sabe a lo q me refiero ^^

Después d haber soñado eso me levante y baje dond c encontraban todos, ay pude ver a tres chicos q no conocía, uno era d cabello rojo y ojos verdes q estaba hablando con ino (perra ella siempre cayéndole al primer lindo q c le cruza) al otro lado junto con shikamaru estaba un joven alto d cabello castaño y junto a sasuke y por ultimo un joven q c me hacia muy conocido…espere yo...yo…el es SHINO! Guauh sin esas gafas y en camiseta sin el buso q 100pre le tapa el rostro, si q es súper lindo!

-sakura? –me pregunta naruto llegando dond estoy-

-ola naruto, lo siento no me sentía muy bn…

-si lo notamos… -dice shino-

-shino? –pregunto mirándolo bn a los ojos-

-e…sa…yo… -valla si q c sonrojo al verme tan cerca d el-…si n/n

-lo siento shino…

-oye, niña quieres bailar? –Me dice el joven d pelo castaño, dándome la mano-

-claro… -demonios q hice…-

En la pista d baile podía ver como temari me veía sonriente, raro, podía ver a naruto con hinata, tmbn bailando, ino con ese chico extraño…y por ultimo a sasuke… esteba d mal genio me miraba horrible = al chico con el q bailaba en ese momento, sasuke estaba hablando con shino, sasori y suigetsu, pero d un momento a otro salió…

-como t llamas? –me pregunta el chico con el q bailaba-

-sa…sakura –le respondo un poco nerviosa-…y tu?

-kankuro, soy el hermano mayor d temari…

-ah! Eres el hermano, yo si me preguntaba quien eras tu! ^^

-siempre eres así d alegre?

-si…

-q bonito… -c acaba la canción- …ya vengo… -dice kankuro y c dirige a temari y salen-

-chico muy extraño…

-mi hermano?

-ahg!

-lo siento, t asuste?

-un poco no mas, pero…. Tu eres?

-Gaara me llamo Gaara…

-sakura lo conoces ya? –grita ino llegando-

-…mmm no, solo el llego d imprevisto y me hablo –digo un poco asustada-

-mmm… ahora no me lo vallas a quitar… -me dice ino-

-no, q t pasa, ni siquiera lo conozco… -digo-

-bueno ya, t lo presento el es Gaara, hermano d temari y con el q estabas bailando hace un rato, kankuro… -dice ino cogiendo la mano d Gaara y dándomela-

-ps ola soy sakura…-le doy la mano y noto como c miraban con ino…-ya vengo iré por una bebida…

-tranquila sigue… -dice Gaara, son esto me voy-

La reunión paso a ser una gran fiesta, obviamente con premiso d Minato y Kushina, bueno ksi matan a naruto al llegar ellos y ver todo el reguero d gente, sasuke le toco pedir disculpas, gracias a dios a Kushina y Minato les agrada sasuke, porq fijo, fijo, lo matan si no fuese así…

La fiesta duro como hasta las 4am fue divertida, hubieron besos por todo lados, vieran como ino y Gaara c besaban sin parar, temari y shika jum, quien saben dond estaban, shino el bn…con una niña lo note feliz, naruto con hinata y por lo visto eso termino en la habitación d el, por otro lado sasuke y yo, no andábamos muy bn q digamos, me habia gritado Horrible! Y no admito eso, la verdad no estaba como muy feliz lo q c es q recibió una llamada pero no le quise preguntar no quería quedar como una tonta…

-t vas? –le digo a sasuke al verlo dirigirse a la puerta-…

-si, llamo mi novia

-tu…tu novia? –ahora si me iba a dar algo-

-no t acuerdas…Konan –me dice en tono seco-

-a si…Konan imposible olvidar… -agacho mi rostro escondiendo mis pequeñas lagrimas q querían salir- bueno…t dejo… -y me dirijo a la sala-

-como quieras, cuídate nos vemos mñn…-dicho esto sale-

-esperat… -me acerco y le planto un cachetada-…el q juega conmigo termina mal…

-q t pasa! Por q me golpeas! Estas loca! -me grita sasuke-

-si, por pensar q eras hombre sasuke uchiha!

-sakura! –Dijo naruto dsd las escaleras-…sakura-chan q pasa?

-q pasa, pregúntale a tu amigo a ver q t dice!... –cojo a sasuke dl brazo-…dile sasuke, dile q hiciste conmigo! Se hombre solo por esta vez!

-suéltame!... –dice sasuke soltándose bruscamente-…les digo? estas segura q quieres q les diga?

-si no le dices tu, lo diré yo, y sabes q si lo digo yo tu pierdes…

-haber si eres capas…

-no me retes uchiha, no me retes…

-sasuke, sakura q esta pasando? –Pregunta Minato y Kushina-

-esta bn les diré yo!...-miro a todos-… sasuke c acostó conmigo, pero el colmo es q tiene novia y ahorita c va a ir a acostar con ella…mira uchiha, pero mírame bn, porq esta será la ultima ves q me veras, eso t lo juro por todos los q están aquí!

-sasuke tu…tu… trío? –Dice naruto aun no creyendo lo dicho-…sasuke eres…

-ay tu cállate no le veo lo malo, yo amo a Konan! –Me lo dice ne toda la kra-…así t duela sakura, fuiste chica d una sola noche… -dicho esto c va-

-maldito… -salgo tras el pero naruto e ino m detienen…-

-sakura cálmate el…el solo esta tomado, no mas…

-no naruto, no ay q defenderlo esta ves, el jugo conmigo y sabes q el q juega conmigo pierde y no le va bn…. –dicho esto me dirijo a mi ksa-


	8. Amigos Con Derechos!

Cap. 8

Amigos Con Derechos!

Después de esa noche, una q otra ves me lo encontraba con su "novia" (nótese el asco en q lo digo :P ) en la calle como si nd muy contentos cogidos d la mano, iugh! Asco! Bueno si, celos muchos celos, imbécil como lo quería me habia entregado a el por amor y me paga así!

8 días después d la fiesta yahiko c regreso con sai, pero la sorpresa d todos es q cuando llego sai y vio a ino, ninguno d nosotros quería, jum nunk pensamos q tan corrompida era o es ino, al llegar sai a la ksa la vio con Gaara en su kma y no durmiendo si no… ya saben… c los dejo a su imaginación, lo q supe fue q sai ksi mata a Gaara por eso pero lo q le dijo a ino… pobrecita… era algo así: _"perra tu nombre y el mío han sido manchados por tu repugnante y usado cuerpo dl ajeno que es ese hombre, ino!"_ nos dio muy duro y mas para ella, pero no le duro mucho ay sigue y solo lo c yo, con los tres, jajajajajajaja.

Bueno aquí les diré lo q ha sucedido dsd la pelea con sasuke (como 100pre) yahiko regreso, y tiene una novia aquí en Konoha pero con sasori ideamos un plan, obviamente la novia d ellos no saben, yahiko opto por ser un amigo con todos los derechos, me disculpe por lo sucedido en Alemania, y el me perdono… aquel lunes en el cual sasuke dejo al descubierto q tanto "amaba a Konan"…

-piscina! –grita naruto llegando a la piscina d mi tío, si mi tío nos invito, como parte de disculpa hacia mis amigos…-

-espérame naruto voy contigo!... –grita ino y c lanza a la piscina-

-oigan y yo q? la idea fue mia no me van a dejar sola o si?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la kra-

-jajajajaja –reíamos todos-

-baka! Llegaste y solo? –Dice naruto-

-si, c supone q la fiesta es d amigos, no?

-si, y Konan? –Pregunta sasori-

-¬¬ ella no es un amiga…e s algo…- no termino d decir por q lo interrumpí-

-no nos interesa saber q es d ti… -me dirijo al cambiador-… sasuke me podrías hacer un favor?

-no estabas brava conmigo? –pregunta sasuke llegando-

-si, pero es mejor llevarnos bn, no crees? –le digo abriendo la puerta dl cambiador y me dejo ver con un vestido d baño d 2 piezas con una salidera y sandalias, lo cómico d las cosas es q tenia puesto el mismo traje con el q nos tomaron las fotos en Alemania-… me ayudas a amarrarme el vestido atrás?

-e…O.O si… -casi no podía hablar estaba totalmente boquiabierto-… ya –dice amarando el vestido-

-gracias sasuke tu siempre tan lindo… -y lo beso, guauh vieran la kra dl chico cuando lo bese-… gracias sasuke, vamos?... –y ay lo dejo sin una palabra-

-e…si –con esto sale tra mío-

-sakura!

-yahiko! O… -me besa, guauh c lo tomo muy enserio lo d los amigos con derechos-…ola

-^^ ola, ola chicos como…

-besaste a sakura-chan! –Dice naruto saliendo d la piscina-

-e…si, porq?

-como así q porq, no tienes novia?

-si, pero estar con sakura un rato no hace daño, verdad sakura? –me dice yahiko mirándome-

-no… -le digo a sasori-…mi vida llévate a naruto y explícale, el resto ya saben…

-si… naruto acompáñame y traemos las bebidas….

-si, ya vengo… -le dice a hinata dándole un beso-

-yahiko!... –con esto grito y me lanzo con el a la piscina-…

-jajajajajajaja….-ríe yahiko me abraza y me dice algo al oído-…al menos t puedo tener como amiga con todos mis derechos…

-yahiko ya sabes q no puede pasar nd d…

-no me atrevería a tocarte y lo sabes, nunk lo intente por q ser respetarte…

-gracias, en verdad lamento q lo d nosotros no siguiera…

-lo mismo digo, pero no puedo luchar contra un amor, menos si es por sasuke…

-lo siento tanto yahiko… -y lo abrazo más fuerte…-…gracias ^^

-d nd, mira a sasuke jajajajaja –me dice yahiko riendo-

-ah!... –volteo a mirarlo y guauh! Si q tenia mala cara! Jajajajajajaja-… sasuke…

-q estas haciendo?... –me susurra yahiko-

-tranquilo, provocarlo un rato…. –miro tra vez a sasuke-…sasuke…ven y t mentes un rato a la piscina!

-hmp…

-grosero! Ven un rato, oh me tok ir por ti?... –le digo en tono d broma-

-ya vengo sakura… -dice yahiko y c va-

-Si… -miro a sasuke-…Sasuke! –con esto salgo d la piscina y lo cojo dl brazo-…deja d ser tan amargado y ven un rato, mira tu acá solo, no t aburres?

-no y suéltame…. –dice soltándose bruscamente-…

-como quieras… -con esto lo agarro y lo tiro a la piscina conmigo-….

-q t pasa!

-oye mojarte d ves en cuando no t hace daño… ^^ sasuke mira q el día esta bonito, no lo arruines, si?

-_demonios por me tiene q ver con esa carita_… -…esta bn

-gracias, y Konan? –Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos-…

-Konan q? –me dice tratando d evadir el tema-

-porq no vino?

-hmp… ni siquiera sabe q estoy aquí… -dice saliendo d la piscina-…

-no t vallas, me vas a dejar sola?... –le hago carita d perro-….si?

-hmp… -y no c va-…volviste con yahiko?

-ah!... –q le digo!-mmm…no

-no? Osea t besa y no son nd? –Me mira sasuke-

-no le veo nd malo, ni siquiera deberías decir nd…

-porq?

-sasuke, tu yo estuvimos juntos, hicimos el amo…tuvimos sexo y no éramos nd… -ya me estaba poniendo melancólica, pero no!-

-sexo no, sakura eso suena prostitución, para mi hicimos…

-sasuke para hacer el amor, c necesita 2 personas q c quieran, y seamos sinceros, yo soy la sincera aquí, yo t quise y t qui…

-sakura! –Grita naruto y c lanza encima de mí…-

-Naruto! –grito al verlo caer ksi encima d mi-…naruto…

-jajajajaja ola… -dice naruto saliendo d la piscina-

-¬¬ Usurotonkachi… -dice sasuke-

-creo q yo estorbo aquí, verdad? –pregunta naruto con kra d asustado-

-si! –Le grita sasuke-

-hehehe, ya me voy… -con esto sale d la piscina corriendo-

-porq me hablas? –Me pregunta sasuke-

-ah!...no debo hacerlo?

-si, pero, deberías estarme odiando, no?

-si, pero prefiero olvidarlo = q tu…

-yo… -agacha su rostro-…yo…

-sasuke no quiero pelear ahora si? Vamos a bailar? –Le digo dándole la mano-

-aquí?

-Si, ya empezó la música, y naruto, hinata, ino y Gaara están bailando… -lo miro-… q dices?

-hmp… -con esto me da la mano-

-^^…

Ya en la pista d baile, le pedí a sasuke q si me esperaba mientras me colocaba una falda para no sentirme tan desnuda….

Estaba bailando d nuevo con sasuke uchiha, guauh! Aun estábamos mojados por la piscina, podía sentir sus abdominales sobre mi estomago y su respiración en mi cuello, era suave como 100pre, me tenia d la cintura, estábamos bailando una especie d balada suave, lo hacia a uno soñar, su mano subió a mi espalda y d ay no c movió…

-por q la quitas? –le pregunto-

-no t quiero incomodar…

-no lo haces…

Cojo su mano y la coloco d nuevo en mi cintura, me aferro a su cuello como si nunk quisiera q c fuera, como lo quería, como lo extrañaba, cuanta falta me hacia sentir su aroma, su respiración, hubo un momento en el cual levante mi rostro y nos miramos fijamente, podía sentir su respiración en mi nariz…pero decidí quitar inmediatamente mi mirada...

-q paso?...

-nd…

El sabia exactamente lo provocaba en mí, mirarlo, y le encantaba provocarme…

-sakura… -levanta mi rostro y pone su nariz sobre la mia-…sakura yo…

-e…etto…sasuke…me…^/^

-nerviosa?

-sabes q si… -y agacho mi rostro-

-jajajajaja… -y me abraza mas fuerte-… me hace falta…

-ah! –reacción dl sueño en el q estaba-

-me haces falta, despertar sin tenerte al otro lado d mi kma…guauh!

-pero sasuke…tu…sasuke lo q hiciste fue bajo, jugaste conmigo…

-si, y en verdad lo siento…

-no quiero pelear ahora si… -le pongo mi dedo índice en su boca-…shh!

-esta bn…

Seguíamos bailando, la música seguía sonando genial y suave…

No se creo q nos dejamos llevar por la situación, sasuke me tenia abrazada fuerte, d = manera yo, subí un poco mi rostro, quería verlo, y lo vi, perfecto como 100pre, la luz d la luna, y la poca luz q habia lo hacían un completo angel recién caído dl cielo…

En fin… sasuke tmbn bajo su rostro y nos besamos, Oh! Si nos besamos, podía escuchar las voz d sorpresa d naruto e ino, pero en verdad no quería q acabara nunk ese beso, toco acabarlo por falta d respiración…

-yo…yo lo siento sasuke… -le digo-

-sentir q?, el beso? Los dos lo queríamos…

-po…po…

Me volvió a besar, en verdad me habia besado? Créanme q no lo podía creer, guauh! Si no es por la risa entusiasma d naruto, juro q ubiese terminado en la kma con el, otra vez, pero no! No esta vez, el no jugara mas conmigo!

-sakura bailas? –me pregunta yahiko-

-e… -miro a sasuke- si?

-si… -me dice sasuke soltándome y sentándose-

-accedió? –Pregunta yahiko-

-jajaja, q pasado… -le doy la mano-…ven… -y lo llevo al centro d la supuesta pista d baile-…bailas?

-claro señorita… -me agarra d la cintura y empezamos a bailar-

Bailamos bastante si no hubiese por Itachi q tmbn quería bailar, no terminaría la noche muy bn…

Itachi bailo conmigo una especie d reggaetón bn movido (valla imaginación) (N/A: Ojala =( ) q si c sabia mover! Hum! Súper Deli jajajajajajaja, enserio bailaba r bn, como dicen por ay! Un poco ñero sonara, pero bailaba r rico! =P bailábamos muy bn juntos, pero llego sasuke…

-q intentas hacer? Q me ponga…

-q t pongas? –le pregunto a sasuke-

-hmp…-me pone su boca en mi oído-…ya lo sabes-

Eso hizo q me erizara horrible, será q esta noche estaré en su kma?

Ya eran las 4am y teníamos q salir d la finca a las 10am, osea no teníamos mucho tiempo para descansar, todos c fueron a dormir, yo me habia quedado un rato pensando en lo poco q habia sucedido en esa noche como: Ino vio como c peleaban Gaara y sai, naruto y hinata no hacían mas si no besarse, Itachi, sasori, suigetsu, kankuro…tomaban a! ellos no c quedaron atrás llevaron tmbn chicas, (corrompidos) TenTen y neji, jum ni idea dond estaban, shika y temari, bailaban y hablan (debió ser muy problemático para shika, jajajajajajaja) shino tmbn estaba con su novia, genial a decir verdad. Ya no habia nadie en la piscina, estaba recogiendo las botellas d alcohol, pero después me dio mamera, perdí la cuenta en 60 botellas, (alcohólicos) me fui a una habitación para poder dormir, pero no habia ninguna desocupada, no quería pero me toco…

-Toco la puerta-…sasuke estas despierto?... –como q no- sasuke?...no… -digo ksi en susurro-

-sakura?...

-si, sasuke lo siento pero…

-dime? –me dice abriendo la puerta- paso algo?

-e…si, digo, no… -porq tenia q dormir sin camisa! CHAA!-

-si o no?

-bueno algo así, es q no tengo donde dormir, y ps si no t molesta tu…

-sigue… -me dice abriendo mas la puerta-

-^^gracias… -digo entrando…-estas durmiendo solo?

-si porq naruto no llego… -dice serrando la puerta-… si quieres duerme en la kma y yo en el sofá… -dice acostándose en el sofá-

-e…gracias…^/^-demonios yo todavía en vestido d baño con una simple falda y un esqueleto y el sin camisa!-…quedas bn ay? –Le digo acomodándome en la kma-

-tranquila, descansa… -dice serrando los ojos…-

-si, tu =…

Me estaba quedando dormida, pero me sentía muy extraña, me desperté y me acerque a sasuke, pero lo vi durmiendo tan tranquilo q no lo quise molestar…me asome a la ventana un rato, volví a mirarlo, seguía dormido, me acerque de nuevo a el y la verdad no aguante las ganas y rose sus labios…

-tu buscas los problemas, no? –me dice sasuke despertando-

-ah!... sasuke no hagas eso! –digo quedando d pie en un solo salto-

-no hacer q? advertirte d las consecuencias d atraerme?

-O/O sasuke! –digo mirando la ventana para q no vea mi sonrojo y el aun recostado en el sofá-

-porq lo haces difícil sakura?

-difícil q?

-sakura, aquí en dond estas… -me acorrala contra la pared y me susurra-…quieres estar conmigo, y si no, dime por q no buscaste a alguna d tus amigas para quedarte esta noche?

-ps…ps…si t mo...si t molesta me voy…

-no t lo tomes a la ligera sakura, no me refiero a eso, y tu sabes q lo q menos quiero es q t vallas… si no q casualidad me buscaste a mi!

-ay! Sasuke pu…pude buscar a mis amigas, pero no…no las quería in…incomodar –digo volteando mi rostro-…además…no somos amigos?

-sakura eso no t lo crees ni tu misma…

Y me besa, maldito! El es el único q me puede vencer así d fácil! No besamos sin parar, me tenia contra la pared, pero no me importaba, lo sujetaba dl cabello y por impulso y gemidos q salían por instinto, le halaba el cabello…eso lo hacia morder mi labio…así abrazada como me tenia me alzo y me llevo a la kma, pero esa noche a decir verdad no paso nd d un simple beso, a! no dejaba q tocar mis piernas y mi cintura CHAA! Endemoniadamente lindo y excitante! Tenia muchas ganas q quitarle la pantaloneta y dejarlo sin nd, pero la verdad no quería dañar ese momento q en verdad fue muy especial, ya q no solo hubo sexo, si no, cariño, ninguna palabra d cariño d la boca d el, pero me basto con sus caricias…

-sasuke! Baka! Nos vamos… -grita naruto dsd el otro lado d la puerta-

Yacíamos dormidos en la kma abrazados uno frente al otro, me tenia con sus piernas sujetadas las mías, tenia mi cabeza en su pecho, parecíamos dos niños refugiados en ese ser querido q tenemos cerca…

-sasuke… -le digo-… nos tok i…

-baka has visto a sakura-chan! –sigue diciendo naruto-….BAKA!

-no, no la he visto! Ya salgo… -dice sasuke d un momento para otro-

-sasuke…

-hmp…dobe no t preocupes… -dice levantándose d la kma y yendo a la puerta sin abrirla-…sakura esta aquí conmigo

-Q! –gritan todos dsd afuera-

-sasuke… -le digo-… porq hiciste eso…

-q? la verdad?

-e…si!

-quiero empezar con la verdad… -me dice dándome un tierno beso-…vamos y t bañas para irnos

-pero mi ropa?

-báñate y sales así con la falda, y t kmbias en tu cuarto…

-^^… -me levanto y me dirijo al baño, pero sasuke me detiene cogiéndome la mano-

-t bañaras sola?

-Em., si no?

-ps hoy no…

Y ay nos bañamos juntos…Salí d la habitación d sasuke y todos estaban en la puerta q horror! Al verlos ay! Ksi me da un infarto!...

-e…ola? –les digo súper nerviosa-

-con q con sasuke, no? –Pregunta ino-

-no…no, es q…

-sakura no tenia donde dormirá anoche y c quedo en mi cuarto… -dice sasuke saliendo d la habitación-… yo le dije q c quedara…

-juntos, en la kma? –Dice naruto-

-no, ella durmió en la kma y yo en el so…

-sasuke, bb! –grita una mujer dsd afuera-

-O.O –sasuke-

-sasuke, bb? –Dice ino confundida-…aparte d karin alguien mas t dice así?

-e… -sasuke no sabia q decir-

Sasuke, dice la mujer q por fin entra y la podemos ver, era Konan acompañada d karin q desgracia tan infinita! Ksi muero al verlas, pero lo cómico fue la kra q pusieron al verme semi vestida y a sasuke con mi camisa, pero fui un poco astuta…

-sasuke me das mi camiseta por favor?... –le digo abrazándolo-

-AGH! O.O… -karin y Konan-

-e…si… -dice sasuke dándomela en al mano, suavemente-

-gracias… -y le doy un beso en sus labios, y le susurro al oído-… esta será la ultima vez q juegas así d esa manera…. –y en voz alta digo-…q noche sasuke, gracias… -y me voy con ino, hinata y TenTen-

Perra, fue lo q escuche antes d salir d la sala…

-sakura q es lo q t esta pasando? T volviste lok o q? porq dejame decirte q no entiendo nd d lo q esta pasando aquí… -me grita ino, sentándome en un silla-

-t digo? T lo digo? –Le grito-

-seria una buena idea! –Me grita ino-

-no mas! No veo el por q gritar! –Dice TenTen-

-lo siento, pero como ino quiere saber, pues le diré…ME CANSE, ME CANSE DE SER EL JUGUETE D SASUKE, ME CANSE!

-y a ti quien demonios t mando a serlo! T LO ADVERTI, T LO DIJE! Peor nunk haces caso… -estábamos pardas y muy alteradas-

-lo c, pero pensé q era diferente…

-diferente en q? en no jugar con las mujeres, en no ser perro! Sakura se realista, el q es nunk deja d ser…

-al menos yo lo intenté!

-uy! Q indirectaso más directo… -dice hinata-

-no mas, no mas sakura me canse d decírtelo y advertírtelo, ahora mira quien resulto lastimada por ese maldito juego… -c pone un dedo en la boca-…como decías…mmm dejame y me acuerdo…a! ya, _"yo nunk caeré en los juegos d Uchiha…"_

-si, si lo dije algún día, pero q pena por enamorarme y querer a una persona!

-no, sakura yo no me refiero a eso… -dice ino bajando al voz un poco-…c q es amar un apersona, pero lo q tu haces c llama masoquismo…

-lo c, pero miren… -me coloco un jean-…d ahora en adelante las cosas kmbiaran…

-a q t refieres? –Pregunta TenTen-

-el quiere jugar, pues jugaremos, pero… -miro a ino-…lo siento ino, discúlpame por lo q t dije, perdóname…

-lo hare, las amigas nunk pelean así… jejejejeje….

-ino…si lo hacen… -dice hina y TenTen-

-jajajajajajaja…

-sakura! ya nos vamos… -grita Itachi-

-si, ya salgo… -miro a las chicas-…cuento con ustds?

-obvio si! –Dice hina-

-gracias! Mejor vamos, aquí empieza la diversión… -digo y nos vamos-


	9. Que Hiciste Neji Hyuga

Cap. 9

Que Hiciste Neji Hyuuga!

Decidimos todos ir en el bus d mi tío, íbamos: Itachi, Naruto, Sasori, Yahiko, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Madara, Kisame (c me olvidaba después dl susto c hicieron muy buenos amigos) Zetsu, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Karin, Konan y yo, guauh! Demasiada gente, no? Todo empezó en el bus, yo iba sentada con yahiko y sasori, al frente iba sasuke con karin y al lado Konan, entre a ellos iba naruto y hinata, frente a ellos, iba Gaara, ino y sai…etc… ya entendieron como íbamos ubicados…

-sakura explícame lo d anoche! –Me dice sasori-

-yo…yo tmbn quiero saber… -dice yahiko tímido como 100pre…-

-esta bn… -les dije y…-

-pero sakura! q bajo caíste! –Me dice sasori-

-gracias…

-pues d nd… q mal, sakura porq? y ahora q piensas hacer?... –me dice sasori-

-yahiko…no t quiero meter en esto…

-t ayudo, nadie lastima a mi sakura 2 veces…

-estas seguro? –le pregunto-

-si, sabes q si sakura… -me dice dándome la mano-

-espérame un minuto voy a dond ino… -me levanto y me dirijo a la parte d adelante dl bus-…ino…

-dime?...

-yahiko me va ayudar, le vamos a dar celos a sasuke…

-genial, bn merecido c lo tiene… -me dice un poco triste-

-ino q tienes?

-tu tienes a dos hombres q t adoran y t aman y hacen todo por ti, en cambio yo tenia 2 hombres así, ahora estoy sin nd, Gaara c hizo amigo d sai y sai no quiere saber nd d mi…

-ay! Ino tu t encargaste d q eso pasara, como c t ocurre acostarte con Gaara en tu ksa, q d = manera era d sai…

-luego yo sabia q el vendría d nuevo!

-ps ay si tienes razón, pero…

-ino tengo q hablar contigo…-dice sai junto con Gaara-

-ahorita nos vemos ino, permiso… -y me siento sola en la parte d delante de Konan-

-ola –me dice Konan-

-ola?

-esto no es agradable para mi, pero nosotras hemos tenido varios roces en la vida, por yahiko y luego por sasuke, a mi la verdad no me gusta pelear, pero por alguien q vale mucho para mi lo hago…

-q me quiere decir con esto?

-q quiero q c aleje d sasuke, ya! –y c va y c sienta junto a sasuke d nuevo-

-claro, lok… -me dispongo a mirar por la ventana pero alguien me habla-

-puedo? –dice señalando la silla junto a la mia-

-claro… -digo sin mirar a esa persona-

-porq tan triste, sakura? –Me dice madara-

-no por nd en especial…

-sasuke?

-como…como lo notaste?

-es obvio sakura… lo note cuando bailaban…

-vis…viste cuando bailábamos?

-si, todos los vimos…

-oh… -digo agachando mi rostro…-

-lo siento si dije algo ma…

-tranquilo…

-madara quiero hablar con sakura… -dice sasuke-

-ah! Etto…yo… -dice madara y me mira-… Saku?

-ve tranquilo, estaré bn… -con esto madara c sienta atrás con Itachi y zetsu- q quieres?

-porq esa carita?... –me dice cogiéndome la kra-…hum?

-jajajajaja… -agacho mi rostro-…nd, sasuke gracias…^^

-oye no me gusta verte triste, es por karin y Konan? Verdad? –me die sasuke dándome la mano-

-si, si lo es sasuke, pero no t preocupes, lo superare…

-oye a q t refieres?

-ay sasuke hoy entendí q lo d nosotros no ha sido mas si no solo sexo, y ya! Mas bn ve, mira q tu novia c pone brava… -le digo simulando una sonrisa-^^

-sakura t encuentras bn? –Me pregunta sasuke tocándome la frente-

-si, si lo estoy, pero ve ^^ -lárgate ya! CHAA!-

-bueno, nos vemos luego… -me da un beso en la mejilla y c va-

-^^-maldito! T vas arrepentir lo juro!-

-ola…amiga estas bn?

-no, ino, hina, odio a sasuke uchiha, es un maldito…

-q t dijo, por q lo vi salir d esta silla…

-me pregunto q por q estaba así d triste…

-ni…ni lo pudo imaginar? –Pregunta TenTen-

-no, ni le llego a la mente ni por un momento…

-ya vengo… -dice ino y c va para la parte d atrás-

-a dond…me fascina cuando c va y no e terminado d hablar ¬¬ -dice TenTen-

-si, pero solo por eso vino sasuke? –Pregunta hina-

-si, solo por….

-AGH! Maldita! Perra! –grita dsd atrás-

-Ino… -decimos todas-…ino q…q hiciste!- le pregunto-

-nd…

-ND! ND MALDITA PERRA!...-grita Konan-

-oiga no la trate así! –Le grito-

-y A Ustd quien la llamo? Sapa, Metida!... –me dice-

-Ey No t pases d tus palabras si! –le grito acercándome a ella-

-largo…-me dice karin-

-porq? por q ustd lo dice? Esta equivocada si lo hare… -y la empujo-

-no me toque! –Y me pega ne la kra-

-NO MAS KARIN SI LA VULVES A TOCAR NO RESPONDO! –dice sasuke levantándome inconsciente dl suelo…-sakura… -dice un susurro-sakura?

-A! –Despierto- q…q AUCH! –Digo al tocarme la nariz- q… me duele sasuke…

-lo c, ven y t limpio… -me levanta y me sienta en la silla en la cual iba-…t duele?-me pregunta poniendo alcohol en mi nariz-

-auch! Duele sasuke…

-llorona… -me dice poniendo más alcohol-.

-gracias, por…porq me defendiste?

-porq no he d hacerlo?

-p… -agacho mi rostro-...ino?

-esta atrás con yahiko, sai, Gaara…con todos…

-Y karin y Konan?

-les llame un carro y c fueron…

-c fueron? Sin ti?

-si, es q Konan y karin no son más q mis amigas, yo termine con Konan el día q tu me trataste mal en la ksa d naruto…

-oh! Lo siento…

-tranquila, ahora ando solo… –me dice mostrando una media sonrisa-

-O.O

-jajajajaja tranquila c q me debes estar odiando en este momento y no t quisiera incomodar… -c levanta-…luego nos vemos… -c va-

-sa…sasuke… -agacho mi rostro- CHAA! Q hice lo dejo ir así como así! BOBA! –Dice mi Inner-

-sakura estas bn? –Me pregunta-

-si, gracias y…mada tu novia? –le pregunto a madara-

-esta atrás con ino…tratando d separarla d karin… -dice madara relajándose-

-jajajajajajaja, así es mi amiga…

-jum…c parecen menos mal son amigas tienen cosa en común… jajajajajajaja

- ¬¬ tan gracioso… :P

-jajajajaja yo siempre mi sakura… lo has dudado en algún momento?

-jajajajajajaja no… ay primito cuanta falta me hacías… -y lo abrazo-

-tu tmbn, hace tiempo q no estábamos juntos… -me dice tmbn abrazándome-

-si, hace como…5, 6 años?

-si, creo q eso…

-sakura ven un momento… -me dice yahiko-

-si…espérame un minuto aquí mada… -y me levanto-

-y si, no?

-jajajajaja, bobo ya vengo… -le doy la mano a yahiko-…dime?

-sakura yo no quiero jugar y ser lastimado…

-a q t refieres?

-sakura yo…yo quiero q tu seas mi…mi novia oficial, d nuevo… -agacha su rostro coloradito-

-pero yahiko…tu…sabes q yo…

-lo c, pero no perdía nd con intentar… -con esto c baja dl bus, ya habíamos llegado-

En verdad yahiko me pregunto eso? Dios! Q hare ahora? Me baje dl bus y en la puerta estaban Konan y karin esperando a sasuke, suigetsu y Juugo… malditas las odio! Después d haber peleado d nuevo con ellas me dirigí a mi ksa y lo primero q hice fue tirarme sobre mi kma y llamar a hina…

-hanabi, hinata?

-ya t la paso…hinata, sakura al teléfono… ya pasa

-gracias…

-oiga pero no espera q llegue y ya me esta llamando, cual es la urgencia?

-yahiko me dijo q quería ser mi novio d nuevo…

-Q LE DIJO Q!

-no me grite, boba, si yahiko me pidió q fuéramos novios d nuevo…

-pero el sabe q a ti t gusta sasuke todavía… entonces?

-no lo c, pero ustd sabe q yo a el lo quiero todavía, pero a sasuke lo amo…

-lo c, pero entonces q piensas hacer?

-no lo c, la verdad quisiera, yahiko me hizo sentir cosas inexplicables y me hizo ver q es el amor verdadero, pero con sasuke vivo el placer…

-uy! Ya…

-lo siento… pero es la verdad…

-lo c, por eso digo… pero ya pensaste q vas hacer…oye y cuando t lo dijo?

-hoy, en el bus, antes d bajarnos…

-y quien mas sabe?

-no, ps solo tu…hasta ahora…

-ay! Sakura q vas hacer, por q esa decisión esta bastante difícil…

-si, y bueno, si le digo si, lo lastimare por q en verdad c q no quiero estar con el, pero si le digo q no, tmbn me pesaría la conciencia por q algo d mi si quiere estar con el…

-sakura tienes esta noche para q lo pienses bn…y mñn me llamas y me dices, es q mi papa ya me esta llamando…

-si, y gracias…

-aclara bn tu mente esta noche… cuídate, Tkm…sakura… -y cuelga-

-chau…hina…

Rayos ahora si quede en las mismas! Suena mi celular y salen las llamadas perdidas d sasuke, yahiko y sasori…ay no quería contestarle a nadie…sasuke me dejo un mensaje d texto diciendo: _Saku, mñn vamos a salir con los chicos quería saber si querías ir con nosotros al cine, yo t invito, si lees este mensaje llámame ATT: Sasuke._

En verdad ese chico si q no hacia las cosas fáciles! Asi como iba a pensar las cosas! Luego como después d una hora habia el mensaje d yahiko: _Saku, no t quiero presionar con la respuesta, pero la verdad es q quiero saber, ya q si la verdad es no, me regreso a Alemania y no volveré, pero si es si, arriesgare todo por q lo olvides, Sakura Haruno nunk olvides q en verdad t amo ATT: Yahiko._

AGH! Q hare! HELP ME! Después d dar vueltas en mi kma, pude quedarme dormida pero lo peor empezó cuando me quede dormida…maldito sueño!

SUEÑO…

-sakura, sakura… -alguien me llamaba dsd afuera-

-sakura! –Me grita otra voz-

-aagh! Q quiere… sasuke, yahiko? Pero…pero q... q hacen aquí?

-venimos por la verdad… -dice yahiko-

-cual ver…cual verdad? –súper nerviosa les digo-

-pus, el o yo? –Pregunta sasuke-

-ya…o sa… esperen y para q quieren saber?

-por q no queremos seguir siendo tu juego… -dice yahiko-

-ustds no son ningún juego para mi, al contrario yo soy el juego para ti sasuke uchiha! –Le grito-

-no, tampoco lo eres, sabes muy bn q las cosas serias no me llaman la atención… -dice sasuke-

-y Konan? Y karin, o c t olvido q ellas fueron tus novias y en publico! –le sigo gritando-

-celos? –me dice sasuke agarrándome por la cintura- dime?

-e…etto…

-uchiha, suéltala… -dice yahiko-...venimos es a hablar con ella, no a q la tortures…

-hmp… tienes razón… -y con esto sasuke me suelta-

-jump… a q demonios vienen, en verdad? –les pregunto-

-ya t lo dijimos, queremos saber a quien elijes…

-a ninguno, no merezco sufrir por ti sasuke, y a ti yahiko… -lo miro a los ojos-…no quiero q sufras por mi…

-sabes q aunque lo quieras siempre t querré… -me dice muy triste-

-lo c, por eso no quiero q sufras mas por mi, me duele verte así…

-al menos podría hacer algo antes d irme? –me dice acercándoseme lento a mi rostro-…puedo?

-e… -me sentía culpable por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto y lo deje q me besara, sasuke no hizo si no mirar y cuando c dio cuenta d q yahiko me habia besado ksi lo mata a golpes, pero no lo deje-… vete… -le digo a yahiko-

-estarás con el, verdad? –Me pregunta triste yahiko-

-no, el tmbn c va, cierto sasuke? –le digo mirándolo-

-hmp… -y c va-

-cuídate yahiko… -el c va alejando-…Tkm…gracias –y agacho mi rostro-

FIN DEL SUEÑO…

Aagh! Q fue eso, ahora quede más perdida q antes…demonios solo han pasado 20 minutos? Q rayos esta pasando por mi mente, suena el timbre, bajo y era naruto…

-sigue… -le digo abriéndole la puerta-…siéntate

-gracias, sakura vine, porq yahiko y sasuke me mandaron…

-sasuke y yahiko? Como así?

-no… por aparte, sasuke no sabe q vine por yahiko y yahiko no sabe q vine por sasuke…

-mmm… y a q viniste?

-mmm…sasuke mando a decir q si al fin si vas a ir con nosotros…. Y yahiko dijo q lo sentía, q en verdad c arrepentía d habértelo preguntado ya q tu todavía lo amas… -me mira- a q c refiere yahiko?

-después t explico, dime q mas t dijo?

-… q el entenderá si lo escoges a el…

-mmm… dile a sasuke q nos vemos a las 3:00pm en el… vengan por mi…

-sakura-chan –dice naruto en forma d puchero-

-q?

-nd…

-y dile a yahiko… no yo le digo, gracias naruto…. Naruto quieres pizza?

-sa…sakura-chan tu…

-¬¬ quieres o no?

-si! –y c me lanza encima-

-^^ ya la mando a traer… -llamo y la pido, pero luego mire a naruto-… malo si llamo a hina?

-no! Mejor… -me dice con una sonrisota en su carita-

- ^^ -llamo a hina-… ya viene con neji y Ten…

-sakura-chan me prestas tu baño un minuto?

-si, sigue…

Al poco tiempo sale dl baño con una sonrisota en el rostro…

-ya ^^…

-y esa kra naruto?

-mmm… nd…nd porq? –Dice poniendo una mano en su cabeza-

-¬¬ si claro como no…

-mirándome así, t pareces al dobe…

-O.O naruto!... –y timbran…- la pizza llego… -y salimos con naruto corriendo!-… gracias… -decimos juntos al recibirla-

-jajajajaja, pero enserio t paso eso? Porq nunk lo supe?

-porq cuando sucedió, tu estabas muy metida en el tema d sasuke y no quería salir golpeado…

-jajajajaja, eso eran buenos recuerdos…. Me acuerdo cuando con hina estábamos haciendo el servicio social -(el servicio social para algunos q no lo saben, es algo q tok hacer para uno poderse graduar d 11° ej.: ayudar a lo ancianos, en un jardín…etc…)-… nos reíamos mucho ya q mmm en ese tiempo me gustaba sasuke, pero en la otra jornada estaba otro joven q me movía mucho el piso…

-si me conto hina, oye sakura q per… eras en la vista, no?

-si, si lo era, veía muchos chicos… ^/^

-jum… yo t…yo t guste, sakura? –Me dice naruto con sonrojo muy notorio en su krita-

-ps… podría decir, q para mi eras muy lindo, y creo q todavía lo eres, pero eres mi mejor amigo… si me gustaste… pero es mejor la amistad, además a tu vida llego una gran persona como lo es hina…

-si…gracias a Dios, hinata me le ha devuelto la vida… -dice mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-si… -le digo parándome junto a el y abrazándolo-… gracias

-gracias?

-si, gracias por ser tan especial conmigo después d haber vivido tantas cosas…

-si ^^… -me abraza fuerte-… siempre lo seré contigo mi sakura-chan… y si me tok pegarle al dobe por q t dijo algo q no debió haber dicho, lo hago…

-jajajajaja t kiero mucho naruto…

-yo tambn… -suena el timbre-… bueno creo q llego mi novia…-y sale corriendo-…HINATA! –y entran juntos en pleno beso-

-ola hina… -déjala respirar naruto- ¬¬…ola Ten, Ola Neji, sigan… -les digo señalando el sofá-

-naruto, suelta a mi prima ¬¬

-mmm… porq? –dice naruto después d haber parado el beso, pero no el abrazo-…?

-deja q al menos llegue…

-pero no me veo con ella hace como….como… 3 HORAS! ESO ES MUCHO!

-¬¬ patético –dice neji-… el amor d ustds t volvió mas tarado, verdad naruto? –Dice neji-

-¬¬ q quieres decir? –Dice naruto-

-¬¬…

-¬¬…

-bueno ya, miren q la pizza c va enfriar… -digo abriendo la caja-

-no! Espera q falta gente –grita naruto cerrando la caja-

-gente, naruto? Si solo los invite a ustds… -les digo-

-tu, no yo…

-naruto! –le digo-

-jejejeje tranquila es gente conocida…

-cuantos?

-mas d 10…

-NARUTO! ESTAS LOCO!

-mmm lo siento…

-ya q, ya los invitaste ya q no hay q hacerlos devolver…pero tengo una idea…hoy es viernes… -digo cogiendo un abrigo-… y olvídense q me quedare en mi ksa… vamos a un bar…?

-pero sakura, no crees q no es conveniente tu, una modelo, t vean en un bar… -me dice neji-

-si, pero q mas escándalo q el d la pelea en el bus con karin y Konan?

-si, tienes razón, vamos?... –le digo-… vamos? –le digo a neji cogiéndolo d la mano-

-sakura? –Me dice TenTen-

-jejejejeje tranquila…

Bueno salimos d mi ksa los 5, impar, demonios porq sola? Es muy feo ser violinista y peor si son dos parejas… pero esa noche todo iba a dar vuelta…

Eran como las 12d la madrugada ya habían llegado: Itachi, Kankuro, Sasori, Madara… Bueno ya saben quienes… tmbn Sasuke, karin y Konan…

Pero ay fue dond todo empezó…

Konan estaba bailando con neji, 100pre le habia gustado bailar con el, pero díganme quien no bailaría con el? Hace mucho Tiempo cuando yo llegue al cole me bese con el, pero eso d niños… no mas… en fin…Konan y neji estaban bailando muy, muy pegadito, hubo un momento en el cual ya no estaban frente a nosotros y ps no le dimos como mucha importancia, mientras q sasuke estaba sentado frente mío junto con sasori y Sai, c habían vuelto muy buenos amigos… a mi mesa llego un joven a sacarme a bailar pero sasuke no dejo y me levanto en un abrazo d la silla…

-q t pasa! –le digo empujándolo-

-Por q t tenias q vestir así!

-así como?

-lo sabes, tan….¬/¬ tu sabes!...

-no, no c, dime tu…

-tan provocativa…

-sasuke! –Le digo abrazándolo-… celoso…

Bueno mientras estaba bailando con el, no me imaginaba lo q estaba pasando en el otro lado dl bar… solo c q en un momento en el cual me estaba besando con sasuke… escuche gritar a kiba y neji correr…

…estábamos en una estación d policía todos, neji y kiba estaban golpeados, TenTen estaba llorando, sasuke peleando e Ino y yo estábamos q matábamos a Konan… como les dije yo no me di cuenta d nd, pero kiba me conto todo…

-neji estaba bailando con Konan normal… -dice kiba-… Konan le dio un vaso d trago y ps c lo tomo, y d ay el dice q no c acuerda d nd, pero lo q si c acuerda es q cuando abrió los ojos estaba Konan desnuda en el piso dl baño y el sin el pantalón, y ps como c pueden dar cuenta nos a denunciado d violación… -me dice kiba-

-MALDITA PERRA! –le grito-…

-ustd cállese q no tiene nd q ver en esto! –Me dice Konan-

-ps si, si tengo q ver, porq los q están metidos en problemas son mis amigos, y lo peor d todo es q lo están por una maldita perra como lo es ustd! –Me detiene sasuke y naruto-

-Señoritas cálmensen q no están en su ksa, están en una estación d policía… -dice el comandante-

-si…si señor -dice naruto-

-TenTen yo…yo lo...lo siento… t lo juro q no paso nd… perdóname…yo… -le gritaba neji llorando-

-neji, no hay nd q perdonar, ya todo esta claro…no hay nd…ya entre tu…y...yo –dice TenTen levantándose y alejándose d neji-…

-Ten… -digo ksi en susurro-

-neji? –Dice hinata-…juras q no paso nd?

-si…no…no paso nd…

-yo le creo, hinata… -dice sasuke-

-porq sasuke-kun?

-Konan fue mi novia y se d lo q es capas ella… -me mira sensualmente-…

-O.O –yo-

-hmp… -dice sasuke-…créeme

-sasuke… -pregunta Ten-…porq? porq lo hizo si a ella no le he hecho nd…

-oigan soy una mujer, tenia q satisfacer mis necesidades… -dice Konan-

-cállate PERRA! .-le grito dándole un puño en la kra-…

-Señorita BASTA!... –dice el teniente- Suarez! hágame un favor y llévese a la señorita a la otra celda, creo q ella quiere estar sola!

-No!Por…Por Favor! –le digo en suplica-

-vamos… -me dice el joven cogiéndome dl brazo-

-sakura! –Grita ino-

Me encontraba en una celda sola y fría! Estaba recostada contra la pared cuando llego el comandante y puso a sasuke en mi celda…

-Por Si quiere seguir haciendo escándalo! Uchiha! –grita el teniente furioso-

-hmp… -dice entrando-

-sasuke?

-ola…

-pero…pero q haces aquí?

-no pensabas q t iba a dejar sola esta noche y menos aquí… -dice sentándose en una banca q habia-

-p…ps… gracias –digo con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro-

-ven… -me dice aun sentado-…para no sentir frio ninguno d los dos… -me dice con los brazos abiertos-

-^^… -me senté al lado d el acurrucándome junto a el-… estas tibio…como siempre… O.O

-hmp…

Y así pase la noche con sasuke en una estación d policía…. A la mñn siguiente llego Itachi y mi tío hidan para sacarnos dl pequeño aprieto q tenia… al llegar a mi ksa estaban todos, ya q todos compartíamos un depa…

Naruto me paso el periódico y decía algo así:

_-Ultima Hora, miren La Imagen Mas Buscada En El Mundo, La modelo Sakura Haruno Compartiendo Celda En Una estación De Policía Con El Joven y Músico Sasuke Uchiha… Sera Q Entre Ellos Ay Algo?...Valla Noche La Q Habrán Pasado Juntos…_

Eso decía la primicia dl día…

-aagh! –grito con un poco d rabia-…entre el y yo no hay nd… solo q nos dieron la misma celda, eso es malo! –Sigo gritando y me encierro en mi habitación-

-por lo visto esa noticia le afecto a sakura… -dice naruto con el periódico en sus manos-

-sakura! –Toca la puerta yahiko-…Saku abre por favor…

-sigue, esta abierto…. –le digo sentada en la kma-

-estas bn? –Me pregunta-

-no…viste la noticia? –le pregunto-

-si, si la vi, por eso vine para saber como estabas?

-ps no tmbn, pero bueno eso es pasable…

-volviste con el, verdad?

-no

-puedo preguntar por q estaban juntos en la celda?

-por esta peleando en la estación… y ps a juntos nos pusieron ay…

-mmm… pensé q…

-no...

-e?

-yahiko mi respuesta es no… lo siento… yo t quiero pero…. –lo abrazo y el c deja-…no t quiero lastimar…

-lo c…

-a? o.O?

-si, ya lo sabia, sabía q tu respuesta seria no… tu no me amas, me amaste pero me quieres con eso me voy contento…

-t iras?

-no, pienso quedarme, por q huirle a la realidad?

-ps… -aun lo tenia abrazado-… tienes razón… amigos… -le digo soltándolo y dándole la mano-

-si… -pero no me da la mano si no q me vuelve a abrazar-

-sakura yo… -entra sasuke-… e lo siento… -y c va-

-sasuke espera… -miro a yahiko- lo siento…

-ve…

-gracias… -salgo tras sasuke-… sasuke! Espera!

-Dime… -dice parando-… q paso?

-por q vas así?

-solo venia a disculparme por lo dl periódico, fue karin la d la foto…

-ya me lo supina…

-si, bueno me voy para mi depa, Itachi ya vino…

-no, no t vallas quédate con nosotros a desayunar…

-quieres q me quede?

-si, porfa… -le digo con ojitos d perro-

-tu estas con yahiko?

-no, d eso estábamos hablando cuando llegaste, le dije q no, no puedo estar con el, no puedo engañar ni engañarme… -le cojo al mano-…vamos, tengo hambre…

-hmp… -con un movimiento bastante rápido y agresivo me cogió d la cintura me estrello contra la pared y el, m beso… atrevido! Me beso…jajajajajajaja-…vamos… -dice soltándome-

-e…yo…si claro… -completamente en shock _Inner sakura: demonios ese chico es todo el demonio vestido d un angel! Me fascina!-_

-BAKA! Desayunaras con nosotros!-grita naruto muy emocionado-

-hmp… -"dice" sasuke sentándose en el comedor-…

-^^ -miro y me siento en el medio d yahiko y sasuke, q karma!-…naruto me pasas el jugo, porfa…

-claro Saku… -me lo da- ten

-gracias…

-yo qui… -dicen al mismo tiempo yahiko y sasuke- ¬¬

-… -sirvo dos vasos d jugo y c los entrego a la vez-… ya?

-hmp… -"dicen" juntos-

-dios en q me metí? –me pregunto-

-TenTen, Amor, Perdóname Por Favor! –Gritaba neji dsd afuera dl edificio-

-Neji? –Dice Ten saliendo a la ventana-… vete, ayer t deje bn claro, yo t perdone, pero eso no significa q vuelva contigo, neji lo nuestro termino… -dice Ten Con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-

-TenTen t encuentras bn? –le pregunto acercándome a ella-

-no, sakura… -me dice llorando d tristeza y decepción-… dile q c valla, el t oirá a ti… por favor! –me dice abrazándome aun llorando-

-e…yo… -en verdad no sabia q decirle-

-ven –me dice sasuke cogiéndome d la mano-… el solo nos escucha a nosotros ya q kiba todavía sigue dormido…

-pe…

-por favor sakura, t lo pido d corazón… -me dice dándome las manos-

-hai… lo hare… -le doy la mano a sasuke y bajamos juntos…-neji…

-sakura dile q baje, quiero hablar con ella…

-neji yo… -aagh! Q hago! En parte lo quiero matar, pero en parte c q no fue su culpa, pero si lo fue chaa! HELP ME!-…

-sakura… -me mira sasuke tiernamente-…neji… -ahora lo mira a el-…espera unos días a q ella asimile lo q sucedió, ya veras q el tiempo t ayudara, ahora no quiere saber nd d lo d anoche…

-es…esta bn… adiós… -c sube a un carro y c va

-adiós neji…-pude ver como Ten estaba en la ventana llorando y c q su corazón gritaba q no lo quería dejar ir, pero debía…-… vamos… -le digo a sasuke-…


	10. Itachi

Cap. 10

Itachi…

Entrando al edificio ino me coge bruscamente dl brazo y m entra a la habitación…

-q rayos t esta pasando! –me grita ino serrando la puerta tras d si-

-por q? y ahora q hice! –le digo sin entender-

-t lo digo! T lo digo! Q Haces d la mano con sasuke! Q demonios t esta pasando! –aun gritando- o es q c t olvido lo pensado!

-lo…lo siento… -en verdad no me acordaba d lo planeado con ino para sasuke-…jejejejeje ups…

-ups…ni nd! Ya tienes algo en mente? –me dice ino abriendo al ventana dl cuarto-

-mmm no –digo agachando mi rostro-

-lo suponía… -sak ropa- ponte esto, no iremos d rumba juntas!

-O.O! Q!

-q nos iremos a bailar, es la unik manera q encuentro para darle celos…

-pe…pero esta es la ropa para las sesiones d fotos! Q t pasa, son demasiado pequeñas! –Le digo con una gran kra d asombro-

-a ver sakura, por si no has entendido la idea! Esa es la gracia q al verte salir d aquí! Quede con la bok abierta! –Me dice ino con un brillito en los ojos, a veces esa chik daba miedo-

-ahora si m agrada la idea d salir…

Con esto duramos una hora arreglándonos, y lo logramos quedamos divinas, al poco tiempo llego Ten y Hinata, ps no les pudimos tapar la salida así q no toco llevarlas, jajajajaja no mentiras ya en la sala fue otra historia…

-para don… por… q… -naruto no podía articular palabra al ver a hina así vestida- O.O

-jajajajaja naruto quita esa kra d idiota q tienes… -dice ino-

-Hmp... Eso si q es impo… -trato d decir sasuke pero al verme no pudo decir ni una sola palabra mas-…

-q paso sasuke, sin habla?-dice ino sarcásticamente-

-jum… -con esto sasuke c sienta en el sofá-… van d salida? Si quiere las acompañamos… -mirando pícaramente-… tu q dices naruto?

-mmm no es mala…

-NO! –Gritamos todas al tiempo-…

-porq no? –Pregunta yahiko-

-es…es q… es q queremos salir solas, no mas, es mejor es plan d…

-plan d chicas… -dice ino saliendo-

-y eso no es mejor en el día? –Pregunta sasuke-

-mmm… no, es mucho mejor la noche…. –le digo a sasuke acercándomele-… celoso?-dicho esto salgo con las demás chicas-

-O.O –mira naruto a un sasuke sonrojado en el sofá-…esta ves sakura no t la dejo suave…

-cállate! –mira a naruto fulminadamente-

-¬¬ celoso! –Y sale corriendo naruto-

-BAKA KLLAT! –Grita sasuke-

-hm… ta celoso… -le digo a ino-

-si, jajajajaja, eso ya era d saberse –dice ino prendiendo el carro-

-conducirás? –le digo sorprendida-

-no, q t pasa, sabes q pasa cuando me emborracho… en fin, Jack el fotógrafo conducirá…

-Jack? –le digo-

-si, ola Saku… -me dice jack dándome un beso en la mejilla-

-ola… vamos… -digo abrazando a jack, lo hic porq sasuke estaba asomado a la ventana-…^^

-bye sasuke… -grita ino y c sube al carro-

Ya llegando al bar cielo, buen lugar, ay solo iba gente famosa como: periodistas, cantantes, actrices, actores…en fin… habia mucha gente esa noche, llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa, pedimos unos tragos, bebimos bailamos, la pasamos súper genial, ya llegando al madrugada, valla sorpresa, Q DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ!... habían llegado karin, Konan, Itachi y kankuro…

-ola sakura… -me dicen dsd atrás-

-aagh!... kankuro me asustaste… -le digo saludándolo-… y eso?

-eso q?

-q haces aquí?

-Konan esta d cumpleaños, y ps no invito a este bar…

-solo a ti? –Suponiendo no haber visto a karin ni a Itachi-

-no, tmbn a sasuke, naruto, neji… en fin a todos –dice kankuro tomando un sorbo d trago-

-O.O? …como así q sa…na…Neji! –Grito al final-

-q? –dice neji entrando-… q hice yo?

-O.O! –Mira Ten- tu… q haces… aquí?

-TenTen…etto…yo… es…

-yo lo invite… -dice Konan-…

-ya era d saberse… -dice TenTen levantándose-… vamos chicas?

-Ten… -digo, en sus ojos puedo ver la tristeza q tiene por verlo- si vamos…

-No! –Grita ino-… q mejor para hacer nuestro plan?

-mmm… tienes toda al ra…

-No! No quiero seguir su jueguito… -dice TenTen Mirando a neji-…

-eso lo sabemos, pero q mejor mostrarles lo q c han perdido? –le digo ya más convencida-

-porfa TenTen, esta será la ultimas vez q t pidamos algo, siii! –Decimos con ino al tiempo-

- ¬¬ si como no… -dice TenTen-

-bueno lo la ultima, pero si! –dice ino abrazándola-

-esta bn, pero no me…

-yhag! Gracias TenTen T Amo…-dice ino abrazándola mas fuerte-…

-Ino…ino suéltala…la…la mataras! –Le digo soltándola junto con hinata-…

-listo ya q esta todo arreglado, ahora siii a bailar! –Ino me coge bruscamente dl brazo y me lleva a la pista-… -luego va por las demás-

Nos encontrábamos en la pista bailando, en verdad habíamos tomado tanto? Para no acordarme? En fin… volviendo a la pista d baile… me encontraba bailando sola, ya q ino c fue a bailar con su "novio" sai hinata con naruto y ay me quede sola en al pista d baile, y ame iba a sentar pero llego un joven por detrás y me pidió q bailáramos…

-d pelea con mi hermano? –Me pregunta-

-si, es un tarado por no darse cuenta d lo q lo rodea… -le digo en tono furioso-

-si, el siempre c da cuenta cuando ya es un poco tarde… -me dice abrazándome por la cintura-… créeme

-si tu lo dices… -digo colocando mi rostro sobre su pecho, su respiración era agitada = q la mia, ya q habíamos bailado bastante esa noche-… y tu novia?

-no tengo, mi pequeña sakura…

-No! Y eso por q? si...si tu… tu eres Itachi uchiha! –Digo en tono d burla-

-tan boba jajajajaja, si eso dicen todos, pero c equivocan, en verdad estoy en espera d la chica ideal… -me dice pegándome mas a su cuerpo, y ps yo no me quedaba atrás-… y tu, sola…

-si, pienso = q tu, pero me equivoque y me estrelle… jajajajaja…

-lo dices por?

-tu hermano, sasuke me hizo bastante daño, ni tu t lo puedes imaginar…

- y yahiko? Fue un error?

-no, todo lo contrario, el fue lo mejor q ha podido pasar por mi vida…

-mmm… ya veo, pero en el fondo mi hermano es un buen chico…

-pero muy en el fondo…

-no...

-no! Explícate…

-mi hermano es una armadura difícil d penetrar y tu mas q nadie t has podido dar cuenta…

-si...

-jum… pero no tan en el fondo, el es muy sensible el todavía es niño al cual c puede lastimar fácilmente…

-Itachi perdóname q me ría pe…–le digo entre risas-

-sakura… -me coge le rostro-… nunk lo habia visto tan enamorado como estuvo, era todo un niño, el cual lloraba al ver el sol y la luna, odiaba q amaneciera ya q no t vería, amaba dormir por q solo hay t podía ver…

-pe…-q culpable me sentí en ese momento-… yo…

-no t culpes, ni siquiera c por q t digo esto, esto t lo debería decir el…

-sabes q el nunk me diría algo así… menos q me ama o quiere, eso nunk saldrá d los labios d el… eso ni en mis sueños Itachi… -y lo miro a los ojos-… yo…

-sakura… -me beso!-…

Ene se momento fue un revuelco d sentimientos, ya q al q bese fue un uchiha, y eso como q es d familia la forma d besar, porq fue como si besara a sasuke con al única diferencia d q Itachi es menos posesivo en besar…

-Itachi yo… -le digo soltándome dl beso-…

-sakura, discúlpame –me solto-

-no… -le digo cogiéndolo otra vez-… para dond vas?

-yo… es q… lo q paso yo… -estaba muy apenado-

-tranquilo…. –le digo cogiéndole el rostro-… sigamos bailando… -lo cojo dl cuello y el d la cintura a mi-

-estas segura?

-si, no t preocupes… -_Inner Sakura: Genial Besada Por El Mayor De Los uchihas Esta Noche! CHA!Esta Sera Una Noche Genial!_- hmp...

-dime?

-no, nd tranquilo… -lo mire aun abrazados-… por q me besaste?

-O.O… yo… °/° im…impulso –me dice-

-impulso? –dudosa le pregunto-

-mmm… bueno no! No fue un impulso, lo habia querido hacer dsd hace mucho tiempo… -agacha su rostro-

-Itachi… -le levanto el rosto y esta vez soy yo la q lo besa-… ^^

-pe…

-solo quiero bailar un buen rato contigo, iatchi... –le susurro al oído-

-hmp…

Asi bailamos, nos besamos como unas 4,5 veces, besa delicioso! :P bailábamos tan pegaditos q podía sentir sus pectorales tocar mi pecho, enserio! Bailábamos d todo hasta q llego sasuke para sacarme a bailar…

-puedo… -dice sasuke dándome la mano-

-e…

-si, dale… -dice Itachi-… cuídala… -le dice al oído a sasuke-

-hmp… -con esto Itachi c va y sasuke me coge d la cintura-… t cuadraste a mi hermano?

-oye! –le digo brava, q es ese tono con el q me lo dice!-… porq lo preguntas?

-por como t vi tan contenta bailando con el, y muy pegadita…

-hmp… ps si, pero… óyeme… eso suena a celos?¬¬ sasuke…

-hmp... no t mentiré, pero respóndeme… -me dice abrazándome mas fuerte, a el si le podía sentir todo, y a todo me refiero a todo!-

-y si t digo q si?

-normal…

-ps si, iatchi y yo somos novios

-no t creo…

-mírame… -me dirijo a dond Itachi-

-eso no lo dudes… -_Inner Sasuke: Uy Q Divina Está Esta Noche! Mamacita, Me Provoca Hacerle D Todo! Dios!_-

Luego dond Itachi…

-perdón… -le digo a Itachi-

-a q t re… -no pudo termina palabra ya q en ese momento lo bese-… O.O

-después t explico… -y me dirijo dond sasuke-… y ahora q me dices?

-Hmp… -"dice" sasuke-…nd

-nd?, Nd?

-si, nd, luego q quieres q t diga? –un poco bravo-

-mmm… noc, mmm un, porq lo hiciste? Oh algo así… no? –digo-

-mmm… porq lo hiciste? –me mira a los ojos-…?

-…sasuke… -en verdad no sabia q decirle…-

-ven… -me dice dándome la mano-…q t parece? –Me dice llegando a la terraza dl bar-…

-e…etto… sasuke esta divina la noche, pero… -lo miro a los ojos-… q quieres ganar con esto?

-ps, en verdad nd, pero a la vez si…

-a q t refieres?

-sakura, tu… tu me puedes perdonar por todo lo q t hice pasar?

-O.O? –en verdad me dijo eso?-… obvio si, yo y a t perdone…^ ^

-hmp… -agacha su rostro con una sonrisa ladeada- eso quiere decir… -me coge d la cintura y acerca su rostro al mío-

-eso quiere decir… -lo alejo-… sasuke, t perdone pero eso no quiere decir q vuelva contigo, bueno si alguna vez tuvimos algo no?... pero en fin, sasuke seamos amigos si? –QQQ! Q estoy diciendo?' Yo No Quiero Ser Tu Amiga, Quiero ser toda tuya!-…°/°

-o.O? no t entiendo, no me quieres?

-sasuke, por q t quiero t alejo, por el bn d los dos, es mejor alejarnos uno dl otro… -dicho esto vuelvo a entrar al bar-…Itachi?

-Saku, estoy aquí… -grita Itachi levantando la mano-

-a… -agacho mi rostro-

-hablaste con el verdad?

-algo así… oye como sabes?

-por la kra d mi hermano… -y lo señala-

-sas… -lo miro, estaba bastante triste…-es lo mejor…

-tu crees?

-ps…

-si tu lo dices, además mi hermanito necesita un castigo por todo lo q t ha hecho sufrir, y q mas q…

-TU! Itachi Uchiha! –grita ino abrazándolo por detrás-

-YO?

-EL?

-Ino ¬¬ q tramas? –la miramos juntos-

-jum… déjemen les explico, Itachi, sasuke t tiene envidia por ser mayor y por q eres el q a tenido mas mujeres d los dos…

-n/n… ino… -le dice iatchi-

-jajajajaja

-y tu sakura, eras la mujer d la vida el, y q mas q las dos personas q mas lo han hecho enfurecer, q mejor q estén juntas?

-ps no es mala idea, pero eso seria juagar con nosotros mismos y engañarnos… no crees sakura? –Me pregunta Itachi-

-si, pero viéndolo d otro modo, no es tan mala idea…

-ps no, pero no creo q esto valla a funcionar, sasuke capta las mentiras rápido, y si el c da cuenta d q tu y yo lo estamos engañando nos matara a juntos…

-si, pero Itachi… -lo miro a los ojos-…q dices?

-dale Itachi, di q si, yo c q tu quieres estar con sakura, eso no lo niega tu mirada, y como la vez…

-O.O CALLATE! –le grita Itachi-

-¬¬ dejemos así, iatchi estas de acuerdo con la idea macabra d ino?

-no t voy a decir q no, pero por favor en el momento en el q sasuke medio c d cuenta, le decimos la verdad, el es mi hermano y no lo quiero ver sufrir, ya lo viví y la verdad no lo quiero volver a vivir…

-jum… eso no lo queremos volver a vivir ninguno d nosotros… -dice ino-

-a q c refieren? Sufrir? No les entiendo…

-sakura, el día en q tu t fuiste, y el día en q todos supimos q tenias una relación con yahiko, mi hermano entro en depresión, y nos toco meterlo a un Ho….

-eso no lo tiene por q saber ella, es ya no importa… -dice sasuke sentándose-

-SASUKE! –grita ino- Tu… tu q… es…escuchaste?

-no le digan sobre el pasado, ella no quiere saberlo, verdad sakura? –Me mira sasuke-

-e…mmm, no… creo q es mejor seguir con lo q estábamos…. Y q dices Itachi? Estas de acuerdo? –le pregunto-

-esta bn… -q dios me perdone, dice Itachi-… bailamos sakura?

-si… -le doy la mano a Itachi-… gracias… -pongo mi cabeza en el pecho d el-

-d nd, es un favor q ino me pagara después… -y el apoya su cabeza sobre la mia-… hueles bastante bn… sakura

-gracias, tu no t quedas atrás… hueles delicioso… -y lo beso-… Uchiha…

-haruno… -y el tmbn me besa-

Esa noche fue la noche d intercambios d besos, d parte y parte, itachi besaba bastante bn, como no, el era un experto en eso, el más q todos los d la aldea sabia besar, el era el #1 en el mejor besador, luego el seguía sasuke, naruto, kakashi, neji, shikamaru, shino, kiba, sai y Chouji exactamente ese no es le orden pero algo así, lo q importa son los tres primeros nombrados, eso eran lo mejores besadores, catalogado por las chicas…

En fin esa noche no termino bn, los hermanos uchiha resultaron peleando, ya lo sabrán por q, o quien jejejeje, si, por mi, sasuke golpeo a Itachi porq me estaba besando, entonces Itachi le dijo q el tuvo su oportunidad y la habia perdido, q ya q, en fin….

Llegue viva a mi ksa, itachi me trajo, nos besamos un rato y luego c fue no quería q c fuera ese chico me encantaba por ser tan maduro… pero tmbn sasuke, por no ser tan maduro q su hermano, en definitiva q perra m estaba volviendo, pero si eso era para q sasuke c diera cuenta d q yo existía, ps tokba…

Asi pasaron los días, yo con itahci juntos por toda la aldea… y sasuke ya no podía mas d los celos, q volvió con karin, GUAUH! Valla golpe para todos, mas para mí, como pudo hacerlo… y eso me lo respondió el mismo…

-porq, porq sasuke? Con Karin?

-porq, sakura, con mi hermano?

-e…yo…

-ay tienes, no t preocupes, tu ya esta muy bn acompañada, no querrás a un insensible a tu lado, como me lo dijiste un día en la kma…

-idiota! –le doy un cachetada la cual fue aceptada por su rostro-…

-me dejo golpear… -me coge d la mano-… por el simple hecho, d q yo tmbn quiero hacerlo, por meterte con mi hermano…

-hazlo! –Le grito y cojo su mano y la coloco sobre mi rostro-… hazlo!

-NUNK! Nunk t golpearía sakura haruno… -quita su mano d mi kra-… porq peleas, ya hasta t habrás acostado con…

-CALLATE! –le doy otra cachetada pero esta fue con mucha mas rabia, me estaba clasificando como una perra? En q esta pensando q soy…-… YO NO SOY UNA PERRA COMO TU NOVIA, ESO MÉTETELO EN TU CABECITA SASUKE UCHIHA!

-ENTONCES POR Q T DUELE Q YO ESTE CON ELLA? -me grita sasuke-

-porq… porq… olvídalo… -me alejo- q tengas suerte… -le digo con mis ojos llenos d lagrimas…- sufrirás sasuke uchiha, sufrirás, eso tenlo por seguro…. –digo ksi en susurro-

-sakura… -me dice deteniéndome-… porq, porq peleamos tan estúpidamente?

-porq así tu lo quieres… -lo miro a los ojos, aun con lagrimas-…dejame ir…

-pe…

-sakura! –grita Itachi llegando al lugar-… tu…

-Itachi… -dice sasuke en susurro-… adiós… -y c va, como siempre, dejándome hecha un mar d lagrimas-

-q paso… -dice abrazándome-…q t dijo?

-nd, no dijo nd… -y me hecho a llorar en sus brazos…-

Esa seria la ultima vez q sasuke me vería llorar por el… después d llegar a mi ksa, itachi c fue para la d el, paso el tiempo ino me regaño por llorarle a sasuke, ksi me pega… en fin, una semana después (aun seguía saliendo con itachi) ino hizo su fiesta d cumpleaños en la finca d sus padres, obviamente no habían adultos…

-pero si van a ir? –dice ino a shikamaru, shino y sasuke-… si! O no?

-por mi no hay problema…-dice sasuke-

-por mi tampoco… -dice shino-

-y tu shika? –le digo-

-es muy problemático, pero esta bn, solo por ino… -y la mira picara-

-shikamaru… -le dice ino-

-EY! Ino, vamos y le decimos a naruto y a hina, ya q…

-Neji y Ten van a ir? –pregunta shikamaru aun sentado-

-obvio si, pero por aparte, obviamente, pero d q sucede algo con esoso sucede algo… -digo-

-sakura… -dice itachi llegando-

-itachi… -me lanzo y lo abrazo-

-lista?

-si…

-lista para q, Ita? –Pregunta ino-

-le prometí comprarle una cosa a Saku, y por eso vine…

-puedo ir?

-violinista? –Dice shika-

-¬¬ shika! –Grita ino-

-jajajajaja –ríen Sasu y shino-

-claro q puedes ir… -le digo pero luego miro a itachi, y no le agrado mucho al idea d llevarla-

-frescos, yo lo decía por molestar, además quede d ir con Gaara a comprar mi vestido d baño! –grita ino con un brillito en sus ojos, y alejándose-

-¬¬' extraña… -digo-… entonces nos vemos en 1 hora, para salir todos, vale? –les pregunto-

-si, sakura y suerte… -dice shino alejándose-

-shino, porq? –le digo cogiéndolo dl brazo-

-los uchihas, irán, verdad?

-si, por… o mier…

-ves lo q t digo…

-si, gracias… -por q no caí en cuenta, iatchi y sasuke en le mismo paseo, y para completar, itachi mi novio y sasuke mi ex… OH! NO!-… vamos… -le digo dándole la mano a itachi-

-itachi, tu… tu... tienes inconveniente en q valla tu hermano? –le pregunto dudosa-

-e… porq lo preguntas?

-ps, tu sabes, yo…

-confío en ti, eso esta en ti… -y me da un beso en la frente-… vamos, mira q en una hora tenemos q estar en mi ksa todos… -y con esto me da la mano-…

Después d haberle preguntado, me acompaño a comprar el vestido d baño y luego a mi ksa a recoger las maletas, y d hay llegamos a su ksa, dond Mikoto me dio galletas con juguito :P me consiente mucho a decir verdad…

-mami yo quiero… -dice itahci en puchero-…

-mmm…hijo, celoso?

-mamá!

-ten… -le doy mitad d mi galleta y el jugo-…

-no… yo…

-tómalo...

-Saku, no yo, solo lo decía por molestar…^^

-tómalo… -y c lo pongo en sus manos-… me lo vas a rechazar?

-e…yo… sabes q no puedo, pero… -y c me acerca a darme un beso, si no es por…-

-iugh! Arriba a habitaciones… -dice sasuke entrando a la sala un poco fastidiado por la situa…-

-CELOSO! –le grito-…O.O

-sakura? –me mira itachi-…

-lo siento, pero es q tu hermano es muy inmaduro…

-e…yo… lo c, pero…

-hijo ven un momento… -dice Mikoto dsd la cocina-

-voy mamá… -me mira-… espérame… -y c dirige a la cocina-

-si… un perrito? –digo al ver un beagle ir hacia el segundo piso-…?

-dime mamá….

-hijo, ten cuidado…

-por...

-hijo, sasuke y sakura c aman…

-si pero…

-ten cuidado

-si… ma…mamá…

-oye espera…. –le digo al perrito, el cual entra a una habitación-… t cogí…-digo y alzo al perrito ya dentro d la habitación…-

-q haces aquí?... –me dice una voz dentro, muy conocida-…

-O.O… -sasuke! Sin… sin ropa!-…e…yo lo siento... es q me… olvídalo…

-¬¬ q haces acá?

-tu perro? –le digo sin saber por q le pregunte eso, la verdad no lo dejaba d mirar, hasta q vi! Y quite mi mirada-

-si, c llama spuk… pero… -c mira q aun no c habia vestido-… porq t sonrojas, si ya sabes como soy… -dice yendo a su kma para vestirse-… t piensas quedar ay, me vas a ayudar a vestir?

-e…! No! Yo…

-tranquila, respira… -me dice ya semi vestido…-relájate, no t are nd…

-eje… -como si fuera tan fácil! Sasuke verte así como dios t trajo al mundo me enloquece! –Bueno yo me voy… -iba saliendo cuando el c paro en la puerta-…

-porq? dije algo mal, para q tengas q salir corriendo?

-no, solo q yo… sasuke permiso…-le digo cogiéndole al mano para q me diera permiso-…

-estas fría… y eso solo ocurre… -me coge el rostro-… cuando estas nerviosa…

-q te pasa, nerviosa yo, ja no me hagas reír! –maldito dejame ir!-

-si como no, cuando estas fría, es solo cuando estas conmigo… -y me besa-… pensé q me lo negarías

-porq, debía hacerlo? –le digo rozando mi dedo sobre su pecho-... dime?

-hmp… -me coge d la cintura-…

-^^ aquí no, ni ahora… -dicho esto salgo-… ahg! Por q lo hizo!

-porq tu aun me gustas, sakura haruno… -me dice sasuke en el marco d la puerta d su habitación-…

-sasuke, tu…tu sabes q ahora estoy con tu hermano… tu tuviste la oportunidad y al per… -me besa, maldita maña d q me este besando kda vez q quiera! Y yo d estúpida me dejo!-… basta!

-basta q? –Me dice cogiéndome d la cintura-…

-sakura, dond estas?

-ve, ve q mi hermanito t busk… -y me empuja contra la pared-…

-O.O… -auch!- Ita, estoy aquí en el 2 piso… -digo bajando las escaleras-… es q ete perrito me causo gracia… ^^

-a, sí, es el perro d sasuke, c llama spuk, le recuerdas…

-le q?

-ese perrito lo adopto el día en q tu t fuiste, el no c quería sentir solo…^^

-mmm… ya, esta lindo…

-si, y viéndolo bn, c parece mucho a ti… -pone su frente sobre la mia-… son muy cariñosos…

-^^ gracias… -y con esto el perro c dirige d donde lo saque, e Ita me besa, al fin al cabo es mi novio, no?-

-hijo recuerda… -dice Mikoto dándole a Ita su maleta-…

-hai


	11. Por Fin Juntos Y Para Toda La Vida

Cap. 11

Por Fin Juntos Y Para Toda La Vida…

-cuídalo sakura… -me dice dándome un collar…-

-mi…

-este… -Mikoto mira a itachi, e itachi entiende q c tiene q ir-… lo siento, sakura este collar me lo dio Fugaku recién lo conocía, lo detestaba, era tan egocéntrico…

-dígamelo a mi…

-lo c, es = a sasuke, pero gracias a ese collar, mírame ahora, tengo dos hermosos hijos, a los cual adoro, y Fugaku a sido un gran padre, y sobre todo un gran hombre conmigo, t lo doy, porq c q ete collar t ayudara a saber elegir D = manera q paso conmigo ^^

-pero, no entiendo… yo, lo dice por sasuke e itachi?

-si, yo no sobre tus sentimientos, pero es mejor q lo descubras por i misma, pero lo q yo no quiero es q mis hijos sufran por ti, sakura, yo t quiero mucho, pero si mis hijos sufren por ti, créeme q no t la perdonaría…

-lo c, y en verdad discúlpeme, no quiero jugar con ninguno, pero…

-piénsalo… -me dice colocándome le collar-… quédatelo

-y la parte negra dl collar, quien al tiene?

-eso es lo q tendrás q descubrir…ahora si vallasen, q por lo q veo ya llego ino…

-si señora, y arigato por todo, le prometo con le fallare… -le digo yendo al carro-

-ino!

-sakura, vas a ir!

-obvio ese paseo no me lo pierdo por nd dl mundo…

-Saku… -me dice itachi cogiéndome d la cintura-…t irías en el carro con mi hermano?

-e…!.. ´porq?

-es q llamaron kankuro, Gaara, suigetsu… en fin los muchachos, y dijeron q irían, y ps yo les dije..

-hai, yo me voy con sasuke… -q malo pasaría?- …ola… .-digo subiéndome al carro-…

-vas conmigo?

-si, ps si no t moles…

-subete, q ya los demás salieron…

-si… e… sasuke, yo… siento haberme metido en tu habitación…

-hmp… tranquila… ponte… -se pone encima mío-… el cinturón…. –dice volviéndose a sentar en el puesto dl conductor-…

-O.O…O/O… -d inmediato miro por la ventana-… porq spuk?

-e… a el perro… mmm… así c llama un antiguo perro q tenia un amiga… -dice mirando el volante-...

-si, como el mío… bueno el q era mío… -le digo mirándolo-

-hmp… si, ese todavía lo tengo…

FLASH BACK…

-Dame mi perrito sasuke-kun –tenia aprox 3 ½ años-… es mío sasuke-kun… -decía llorando-

-deja d ser llorona sakura haruno, el perro ya es mío, además ya estas muy grande como para tener peluches :P –me decía un niño de 4 ½ años de cabello negro y largo, mas abajo dl cuello, muy arrogante-… vete…

-no, DAME MI PELUCHE! –Le digo lanzándomele encima-…

-QUITATE NIÑITA! –Me dice tirándome al piso-… Q NO T LO DARE, ASI Q LARGATE!... Además spuk, me quiere a mi… -dice el mismo niño saliendo dl salón de clases-

-Mi Peluche, T Odio Sasuke-K... Sasuke Uchiha!

FIN FLASH BACK…

-y esta es la hora q todavía no lo tengo… -le digo mirándolo-

-hmp… y no lo tendrás, yo t dije, spuk es mío… -me mira-…lo quieres d vuelta?

-no lo c, ni c q… q debo hacer sasuke?

-hmp… eso es fácil, pero dime lo quieres d vuelta?

-ya q, ya lo tienes, a lo mejor esta mejor en tus manos… no crees…

-porq lo dices?

-porq tus manos son… O.O –q demonios estoy diciendo!-… olvídalo…

-hmp… -coge el celular-… baka, voy hacer un parada rápida… -dice mirándome-… no le digas a mi hermano…

-A!Q! Estas Con Sakura-Chan, Cuidado Sasuke! -grita naruto, tanto q lo logre escuchar-

-Cállate! Y si, si estoy con ella, pero no digas, nd, en un momento los alcanzamos… -dice entrando a un parqueadero d un restaurante-… comemos?

-e…yo… -q le digo!-

-vamos… -dice dándome al mano para bajar dl auto-… tengo hambre…

-per…

-tranquila, itachi no c enterara…

-ps… -y en ese momento suena mi estomago-…O.O

-jajaja, ves, no soy el único con hambre aquí… no t hagas rogar tanto sakura…

-esta bn… -y le doy la mano y bajo dl auto-

YA COMIENDO…

-gracias sasuke, yo no sabia q conocieras por aquí…

-hmp… yo venia muy seguido con ino… ya q sus padres cada nd le hacían fiestas…

-si, los padres nunk me quisieron… -c me sale el collar d la blusa-…

-t lo dio mi madre… -dice comiendo-…

-e… -miro el collar- a…si… pero no c quien tenga la otra parte…

-…hmp...

-me dijo q tu padre c lo habia dado a uno d ustds per o no me dijo a quien, ya q tu padre nunk le dijo… -digo tomando un poco d agua-… vez ^^

-o.O?

-e… lo siento…

-porq lo sientes tanto?

-es q… no c… estoy muy confundida…

-mi hermano y yo? –dice dejando d comer-

-si, sasuke yo t amo y t e dado todo, y todo me refiero a todo…

-hmp… -"dice" con una sonrisa ladeada-…

-n/n…

-tienes estas vacaciones para q lo pienses y aclares tu mente… -dice levantándose d su silla, y corriendo la mia-… tu sabes… q eres muy importante para mi sakura, pero… -dice poniendo su frente sobre la mia-… vamos…

-O.O si… -digo levantándome d la silla-… sasuke… -me acerco lo agarro d la camisa y lo beso-… gracias… -con esto me subo al carro-

-si… -sonriendo como 100pre-… ya nos hemos demorado… -dice furioso después d 2 horas en un trancón-…

-lo… lo siento… es culpa mia…

-no, no la es, solo q es día en el cual todos viajan y tu sabes… -mira a todos lados-… creo q es mejor quedarnos esta noche en ese hotel…

-pero…

-itachi… -dice hablando por celular-… hermano lo siento, pero el trancón nos cogió ya casi llegando, t llamaba para decirte, q nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano…

_-esta bn, solo, pilas, sasuke no me falles…_

-tranquilo… no pasar nd… -me dice mirándome-…

_-pásame a Saku... –_sasuke me paso el celu_-…ola amor_

-Ita, lo siento…

_-tranquila, porfa escucha las palabras d mi madre, no le falles…_

-no lo hare…

_-cuídate, nos vemos mñn…_

-si… -y cuelgo-…vamos, es q ya estoy un poco agotada…

-si… -en el hotel-…

-Una Alcoba Pareja! –Grita el dueño-

-NO! Si c puede do…

-lo siento solo me quedan alcobas, para parejas…

-… -dice sasuke-

-bueno, tengan… -nos entrega la llave-…q pasen buena noche^^

-gracias… -le digo y voy tras sasuke, como 100pre lo deja a uno tirado-… espera!

-sigue… -me dice abriendo la puerta…- me dare un baño, si quiere mientras tanto cámbiate…

-si, pero tmbn me dare un baño… -le digo corriendo al baño-…

-no! t dije primero! –Dice tambn llegando al baño-… tengo una idea… -me dice acercándose-…

-sabes… solo báñate tu ^ ^

-no… -me alza y me entra al baño así toda vestida…-hmp… -abre la ducha-

-aagh! Esta fría… -q quede claro q los dos estábamos dentro d la ducha-… sasuke… -lo abrazo intencionalmente-… O.O

-hmp… -me besa-… los besos húmedos son mejor no crees?

-sasuke…yo… -ag.! Q c valla al demonio-… sasuke… -le digo sensualmente rozando su pecho con mi dedo índice-… tú…

-hmp…

Ay en la ducha, hubo beso aquí beso allá, tocada aquí, tocada allá, nos dejamos sin ropa, nos refrescamos, pero el calor no c iba, tenia bastante calor, me quemaba por dentro y por fuera…

-hace cuanto q no t veía, sakura… -me susurra en el oído y me muerde…-

-aagh! Pasito, sasuke! –Le digo pegándole en el pecho-…

-jajajajaja, t soy sincero…

-q?

-me hacías falta…

-ps eres afortunado, ya q tu has sido el único q me ha visto así…

-hmp… lo c, y lo agradezco, a demás, si me enterara q mi hermano ya c a acostado contigo, créeme, lo mataría… -dice besando y mordiéndome el cuello-…

-q me perdone dios, por lo q estoy haciendo… -miro el pecho d sasuke, bronceado, musculoso, excitante… y... un collar en el!-… sasuke! –y lo aparto d mi-… tu tienes la otra parte dl collar! Y no me dijiste!

-a… a si, -dice mirándose el pecho-… no t lo dije, porq si t lo hubiera dicho, no me creerías, y dirías q c lo robe a mi padre porq tu tenias la otra parte… -dice agachando su rostro-…

-me encantas!

Dicho esto, nos despojamos dl resto d ropa q nos faltaba, aun mojados, llegamos a una d las kmas, no importaba d quien, lo q importaba era q estábamos en la kma…

Sasuke me besaba yo lo besaba desesperada, me hacia falta tenerlo sobre mi, así desnudo, besándome, asiéndome suya, como siempre lo ha hecho, pero me dolía lo q le estaba haciendo a itachi, el no c merecía esto, pero no podía engañar a mi corazón…

De nuevo sasuke me hizo suya…

Eran la 8am, nos estábamos vistiendo ya q naruto nos habia llamado, para saber como estábamos…

-vamos… -le digo a sasuke, q aun c estaba vistiendo- ^^

-hmp… -me "dice" dándome la mano-…^^ -y me besa-

-gracias… -le digo al señor dl hotel entregándole las llaves-

YA EN EL KRRO…

-mira… -me dice poniéndome el collar-… anoche t lo quite…

-si, y me dejaste marca… -le digo mostrándole el cuello-

-hmp… -me da un beso en el cuello, el cual hizo q me erizara-… con esto c t quitara…

-mm… no lo creo, ya q eso si me dolió! –Le digo mirando hacia la ventana-

-ps… -y frena-… si quieres yo hago q no t duela… -me dice poniéndose frente mío, y besándome-… dime?

-sasuke… -le digo totalmente roja-…tu…

-mi hermano… -dice en tono frio y encendiendo el krro-… supongo q seguirás con el…

-no c, sasuke no lo c, lo d anoche, me encanto fue lo mejor, pero yo…

-olvídalo, supongo q al menos t tendré a espaldas d mi hermano…

-no! Le diré a itachi q tú y yo…

-no lo dirás lo d anoche!

-no! estas loco si le digo, le diré q yo t amo, y q tu a mi… -le digo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa-… me amas! –Y lo abrazo-

En ese momento sasuke quedo quieto, pero después me abrazo y dijo: _-si, tmbn t amo…-_ pensé q habia sido un sueño, pero no, sabia q era real, si, sasuke uchiha me dijo q me amaba…

Llegamos a la finca d ino, era grande, siempre lo habia sido, y era d ino, la niña d la ksa, :P llegamos, yo iba vestida con una falda y un esqueleto, por el calor, sasuke iba simplemente en pantaloneta, no mas, pero así tmbn estaban naruto, itachi, neji, suigetsu, sasori, kankuro, sai, Gaara… en fin, los chicos… ino salió a recibirnos, en vestido d baño, ella con las demás chicas estaban en la piscina…

-Saku! Ven a la piscina un rato! –Grita ino-

-ya voy! –Miro a naruto-… ven… -le digo cogiéndolo d la mano…-

-q, paso algo sakura-chan?

-no, al contrario, como tu eres el mejor amigo d sasuke… anoche pasamos la noche juntos…

-ya lo sabia…

-naruto, me refiero a q estuvimos juntos…

-O.O… e Itachi?

-yo voy a hablar con el hoy… pero ayúdame a q sasuke, no me falle…

-y como t voy ayudar?

-naruto, como dije tu eres el mejor amigo, el t lo cuenta todo, y mas aun si esta tomado…

-quieres q le pregunte cando este tomado, si piensa ir contigo enserio?

-si, harías eso por mi?

-claro q si, mi sakura-chan! –y me abraza-

-gracias naruto ^.^ c q puedo contar contigo…

-HAI! .

-vamos… -y nos vamos a la piscina-

En al piscina jugamos disqué, "voleibol" en una el balón me dio en la cabeza, luego a ino, luego a sasuke… jajajajaja eso si q fue gracioso… la mas cómico dl día, fue q íbamos caminando por la orilla d la piscina con hinata, y ella por no caer me empujo a mi, y para no caer agarre a sasuke q iba pasando por ay y caí a la piscina con el

-uy sakura pero q! –Grita hinata-

-buena baka! –Dice naruto-

-cállate dobe! Y ayúdame a salir…

-sasuke… -le digo sonrojada dándole la pantaloneta-

-O.O… Kaza!

-VALLA SASUKE! –Grita ino-

-AGH! –Y c desmaya hinata-

-O.O… -me abraza sasuke y c hunde conmigo en el agua, el doy su pantaloneta, me besa y sale como si nd-…hmp…despiértala naruto, fue mucho el impacto… -dice victorioso-

-DOBE! Q t pasa! –Grita naruto alzando a hinata-… hmp… q lo diga hinata…

-a… -despertando hina-… q paso?

-HINATA cierto q cuando estamos los dos, tu t desmayas cuando me vez sin ropa! –Le dice naruto en la kra-

-NARUTO! O.O –gritamos todos-

-hmp… -sasuke-

-na…na…naruto-KUN! –y c vuelve a desmayar hinata-

-dije algo malo? –Pregunta incrédulo naruto-

-naruto, esa clase d preguntas no c les hace a tu novia, y menos frente a todos sus AMIGOS! –Le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

-T_T lo siento… sasuke empezó! –dice naruto levantando d nuevo a su novia, q yacía en el piso d nuevo-… le llevare a una habitación…

-sasuke, ven… -le dice itachi-

-hmp… -c dirige dond su hermano-

-sasuke… -y voy tras ellos sin q c den cuenta…-

-paso algo anoche entre ustds? –le pregunta itachi a sasuke muy serio-

-hmp… a ti q t importa… -responde sasuke-

-imbécil! –coge itachi dl cuello a sasuke-… idiota solo responde!

-y si paso q…. –Dice soltándose bruscamente-… a demás ya debes d saber q ella prefiere estar con un hombre como lo soy yo… no con una niñita como tú…-gano sasuke-

-sasuke… idiota… -susurro-

-hmp… eso lo c, ya q mas da, ella t a preferido una y mil veces mas q a mi… -dice itachi ya un poco calmado-

-lo siento hermano…. Pero… yo la quiero sinceramente… y la verdad así me toque enfrentarme a mi padre por q me deje estar con ella… tu mas q nadie sabe q lo haré… -dice sasuke sentándose-… pero eso ya es decisión d ella…

-obviamente t escogerá a ti, sasuke, pequeño hermano menor… -y lo abraza-…

-hmp…

-ojala tu decisión sea algo bueno para tu vida… t llevas una gran mujer a tu lado… -y c va-

-hmp… lo c… itahci…. Lo c –dice en susurro-… sal d ay sakura…

-O.O! Co…como sabias q estaba aquí?...

-tu aroma c siente en todo el aire, mi hermano no lo noto, ya q no le es conocido… -me coge d la mano-… no le digas a nadie lo q escuchaste… -y c va-

-s…si… pero sasuke… -digo yendo tras el-… porq, no agrado a tu padre?

-no, no es eso… lo q pasa es mi padre es un poco complicado… pero como tu le caes bn, a lo mejor, si nos deje tranquilos… -me da un beso-… t quiero sakura…

-yo… -lo abrazo…- yo t amo sasuke uchiha…-y lo beso-

-hmp…

-baka, vamos q neji trajo las bebidas! –GRITA NARUTO-… O.O ups… interrumpí?

-no, tranquilo ^^ -le digo abrazándolo-… vamos sasuke… -le doy la mano-

-hmp… - sonrió como sólo él puede hacerlo, con ese toque de malicia y arrogancia-

-vamos baka! –Grita naruto cogiendo a sasuke dl brazo y llevándoselo-…

-^ ^ son muy buenos amigos, no crees sakura? –me dice itachi por detrás-

-O.O itachi! –Digo un poco exaltada-

-no t asustes, no t hare nd, tranquila… -me da un beso en la frente-… c q es lo mejor para tu vida…-y c va-

-espera!... –le digo alcanzándolo-… itachi… porq, porq le dejaste el camino libre a sasuke?

-…no me puedo interponer entre el amor d ustds… me es difícil hacerlo… -me vuelve a dar un beso en la frente-…además fui yo el q le di el collar, ya q sabia q mi madre t daría la otra parte…

-O.O tu! Itachi!... –le doy un golpe en el pecho-…jajajajaja q malo…

-jajajajaja eres muy tierna sakura… vamos, o si no mi hermano c imagina otra cosa… -me abraza por encima d los hombros-

-si… en eso si estoy d acuerdo contigo… ^^

-¬¬… -sasuke-

-n.n q t dije sakura ?

-u.u…si, jajajajaja

-itachi! ven q ya destapamos la otra botella! –Grita kankuro-…

-ya voy! –Grita-… nos vemos ahora… -y c va-

-hmp… en q quedaron ¬¬ -me pregunta sasuke, cuando me siento al lado d el-

-ah?... amigos, muy buenos amigos… por q no me dijiste… q esto… -le digo mordiendo el collar q tiene en el cuello, lo cual pude notar fue q c ruborizo bastante-… t lo dio tu hermano… -le muerdo el cuello-

-AGH! –grita sasuke… y c da cuenta d q no estaba solo conmigo-…O/O

-q paso baka?

-ND!

-jajajajaja... naruto nos puedes dejar un momento solos… -le digo-

-mas tiempo a sola!...

-baka!

-esta bn… -y c va-… hinata! –Grita-

-hmp… no me vuelvas a morder así! –me dice sasuke aun ruborizado-

-jajajajaja… sasuke, no pensé q t fueras a ruborizar por eso…

-sakura…

-sasuke…

-¬¬ eres mala…

-hmp… lo c… -le digo-

-ven… -me coge d la mano y me levanta d la silla-… acompáñame…

-a dond sasuke? –Le digo levantándome d la silla-…

-solo ven… No t haré nd malo…

-¬¬ sasuke…

-jajaja tranquila… ven… -me dice llevándome a la parte d atrás d la finca, ksi a la salida-...

-el rio?

-mira bn en el…

-oye son pescaditos d colores!

-si… son míos…

-tuyos en la finca d ino? ¬¬

-jajaja –me da un beso-… celosa…

-¬¬ sasuke!

-no mentiras, si son míos en la finca d ino… mi padre nunk me los dejo tener en la finca d nosotros, y hace mucho le pedí el favor a ino d q si me los podía tener aquí mientras esa finca me la dan… -dice alimentando los peces-… ^^

-q tierno sasuke… t ves… alimentando a los peces… -le doy un beso en la nariz-…no me equivoque…

-sakura tu sabes q a mi casi no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos… pero a ti… t lo e demostrado… t amo… sakura haruno en verdad t amo… -me abraza y me da un beso-

En verdad, lo q me dijo, en sus ojos c veía q era sincero, pero por primera, ves en lo poco q lo conozco, me pude fijar q sus ojo ya no era oscuros ni fríos, al contrario, estaban llenos d ternura, d amor habia un gran hombre tras ellos…

-sasuke… tu…

-mm?

-nd, olvídalo… -le digo abrazándolo por detrás-…tmbn t amo…

-hmp… lo c –c da vuelta y me abraza-

Asi transcurrió la "fiesta" en la fink… naruto c kllo a la piscina llevándose consigo a hinata… sai beso a ino, y Gaara tmbn, lo q ella no sabe, es q fue apuesta d ellos dos, haber si aun seguía siendo fácil, y si, kllo redondita…

-malditos los odio! –Grita ino… huyendo d gaara y sai-…

-ino, en verdad lo sentimos! –Grita sai-

-no quiero saber nd d ustds, por el resto d mi vida! –Dice ino ocultándose detrás d sasuke-

-¬¬ porq detrás d sasuke?-le digo a ino-

-Envidiosa! –Me grita ino-

-¬¬ ino… suéltame… -le dice sasuke-

-jum…. Pero q no c note la traga mutua! :P –y sale corriendo-

-¬¬ inmadura… -"dice" sasuke-

-jajajajajajaja sentémonos…. –le digo a sasuke dándole la mano-…

-mmm… no… ven… -y me lleva a su habitación… si, nosotros no estábamos compartiendo habitación-…

-pa…a dond vamos sasuke?...

-a mi habitación… me debes una cosa… -dice abriendo la alcoba-…ven… -me coge dl brazo y me tira a la kma y aun de pie en la puerta, me mira y me sonríe-

-q intentas hacer! –le pregunto un poco incrédula aunque en el fondo sabia en lo q iba a parar al estar en su alcoba-

-… para q preguntas si ya lo sabes… -dice alejándose d la puerta y acerándoseme-… hmp…

-Aagh! Ven - Lo atraje por el cuello y pronto se posicionó sobre mí, repartiendo su peso en ambos brazos mordiendo traviesamente el lóbulo de mi oreja-

-quiero jugar… sabes…- Unió mis manos sobre mi cabeza y sonrió como sólo él puede hacerlo, con ese toque de malicia y arrogancia-… será muy divertido…Sakura… eres tan hermosa -me susurraba mientras me bajaba los tirantes del sujetador y se deshizo de él tirándolo junto el restante de su ropa que estaba en el suelo, luego se inclinó sobre mi y me a besó hasta que los pulmones clamaban por aire y, aun así, no quería parar, las manos de el acariciaban mi cuerpo y exploraban cada una de mis curvas hasta que deslizó la mano derecha por mi cadera-

-sasuke me haces cosquillas… -le digo soltando una leve sonrisa-…

-entonces, cual crees q es la gracia? –Me dice posando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío-…

-pesas! SASUKE! O.O TU NO ESPERAS. CIERTO! –le digo al notar q su amigo estaba bastante hinchado-

-°/° etto… yo… lo siento sakura… -dice tratando d tapar lo imposible-…

-jum… sabes, ay algo q no e intentado y quiero ver la reacción… -le digo acercándome y agachándome, ya q el d un brinco c habia puesto d pie-…

-a…aq…qqqq… t refie…refieres…sakura….sakura haruno!... –dice retrocediendo-…

-esto! –y pongo mi mano en su amigo….esto hace q sasuke grite como nunk lo habia hecho…- alguna ves, t habían tocado así! –le digo masajeándolo-

-aagh! Sakura no mas! –grita tirándome d nuevo a la kma-… d esta me vengare, t lo juro…

-uy, q miedo jajajajaja

-ya veras, ya veras… -dice besándome y mordiendo mi labio inferior, el d la bok, jejejejejeje-

-aagh! Sasuke! –Grito al sentir como sasuke me alzaba y enlazaba mis piernas a su cintura-

-jajajajaja t lo dije, esta noche sufrirás conmigo… -d nuevo en la kma-…

Asi pasamos la noche, dañamos una mesa, ksi desbaratamos la kma, rompimos le espejo dl baño, y eso c debió a q empuje a sasuke, al estar muy guache dentro mi, al empujarlo c estrello con el espejo y c alcanzo a romper un poquito la nariz, pero sasuke tmbn me rompió el labio y la nariz, la nariz fue contra la mesa, y el labio fue al morderme por haberlo estrellado en contra el espejo… ya como a las 6:30am nos cogió el sueño… No LO Puedo Creer, Q Noche Para Ser Tan Maravillosa

-eres una diosa… sakura… -me dice sasuke yaciendo al lado mío en el suelo, así c me olvidaba decirles…. La kma si la dañamos… ojala ino no nos diga nd…-

-SAKURA YA ACABARON! MALDITASEA NO DEJARON DOMRIR ANOCHE! -grita ino, dsd el cuarto d al lado-

-O/O –nos sonrojamos con sasuke-

Ya pasadas las 11am… decidimos levantarnos, y enfrentar las palabras d naruto…

-lista para ir a desayunar? –Me pregunta sasuke pasándome un esqueleto-

-no, y tu? –le digo poniéndomela-

-tampoco, lo digo por el baka, ya sabes como es el… -dice mirándome d arriba a bajo- en este momento quisiera volverte a quitar el mismo esqueleto, como lo hice anoche… -dice acercándoseme, y posando sus manos en mi cintura-…

-ya habrá tiempo, sasuke… -lo abrazo-… t amo, eres maravilloso… gracias… -lo beso-

-hmp… -me mira a los ojos y m coge el rostro-… no sabría como seria mi vida si tu no hubieses llegado a ella

-mmm, no muy activa… -me acerco a su oído-…recuerda, q eras virgen cuando estuvimos juntos… -y le muerdo la oreja-

-O.O sakura! –Me coge d la cintura aun sonrojado-… tu tmbn lo eras…compartimos mucho…

-si… -y caminamos hacia el comedor-… buenos día…

-Q TIENEN D BUENOS, SI USTDS NO DEJARON DORMIR ANOCHE! –Dice neji muy malgeniado-…

-lo sentimos… es q…

-es q nd, espero q la habitación este d buen esta… sasuke, q t paso en la kra? –le pregunta ino acercándosele a su rostro-…

-o.o… por q? –dice sasuke tocándose la nariz-… en la nariz?

-si…

-mmm… me pegue… me choque esta mñn con el espejo…

-mmm… ya, tmbn sakura? en la bok y en la nariz, valla… -dice ino poniéndose d pie-… voy por mas jugo…

-si… O.O! LA HABITACION…. –decimos la tiempo con sasuke-…. Ino!

-Q DEMOSNIOS LE HICIERON A MI HABITACION, SUCIOS! –Grita ino, muy angustiada-…

-q paso? –dice naruto, sai y garra, yendo hacia dond estaba ino-… O.O DOBE, valla noche la q abras pasado?, con q t estrellaste con el espejo esta mñn? O mas bn… -dice naruto sentándose en el medio d sasuke y mío-… sakura t estrello anoche en el?

-a ti q t importa! –le dice sasuke pegándole por detrás a naruto-…

-jajajajajajaja –me rio-

-sakura, mi espejo, mi mesita, mi kma! SAKURA! –c viene-

-aagh! Espérate y t explico! –Digo escondiéndome tras sasuke-

-Q! –Grita ino-…

-explicar q sakura!... q a ustds les encanta el sexo salvaje? –dice naruto riendo-

-NARUTO! –Le grito-… no, solo fueron impulsos, como… como cuando tu estabas con sai, tu dañaste una cosa, q prefiero no decir… -digo mas tranquila-

-O.O! –Sai-

-O.O! –Ino-

-hmp… ojo por ojo… -dice sasuke-

-tu cállate, q tu eres el culpable d q mi amiga haya perdido su Inocencia, tu crees q ella era así!

-mmm… ps… d q sabía, sabía… -y me mira d arriba abajo-

-SASUKE! –le digo muy sonrojada-… No Digas ND!

-hmp… -mira a todos ya un poco serio, aunq yo todavía no podía quitar mi sonrojo dl rostro-… tengo algo q decirles…

-hum? –Dice naruto-…

-sa…sakura-chan… aun… aun estas muy… muy roja, este…estas bn? –me pegunta hinata acercándoseme-….

-e… si… -y la miro- tranquila, estaré bn-….

-quiero decirles q mi noviazgo con sakura, es oficial, sakura haruno y yo, somos y seremos novios… aunq…

-sasuke… yo… como le digo…

-q?

-sasuke, yo… vas… a… a ser papá –y agache mi rostro-

-QQ! –Gritan todos-…

-Pero Como…

-sasuke haber… -dice naruto-…

-YO C COMO IDIOTA –le grita a naruto y luego me mira-… me refiero a… cuando sakura? Cuanto tienes?

-esta mñn mientras t bañabas… yo me hice la prueba… -q quede claro q todos esta bn en estado d shock…-… y salió positiva, exactamente no c cuanto tenga… -digo, y con esto sasuke cae desmayado, desmayado?- SASUKE! –digo abrazándolo-

EN EL HOSPITAL…

-señorita haruno, ya puede pasar a ver al joven uchiha… -me dice una enfermera saliendo d la habitación d sasuke-

-hai, gra… gracias… mis exámenes ya salieron?

-hai… puede pasar cuando termine la visita… -y con esto c va la enfermera-

-sa… sasuke? –entro silenciosamente-

-pasa, tranquila… al menos estoy vivo… y dond estoy? –dice sentándose-

-en… en el hospital, t trajimos ya q no despertabas…y…

-ven… -me dice sasuke corriéndose para poderme sentar en su kma-…siéntate conmigo…

-^^… -y me recuesto al lado d el-… estas cálido, como 100pre…

-hmp… eso es lo q haces tu…

-me asustaste… pensé, q t perdíamos…

-entonces es verdad?... seré padre… -dice con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-si… ahorita voy para saber q es… y cuanto tengo…

-hmp…

- ya regreso… voy por los exámenes…

-mi beso?... –Me dice cogiéndome dl brazo-…

-^^… -le doy un beso-… no t vallas a mover d aqu…

-sasuke! –entra gritando karin y konan-… a… ola sakura…sasuke! –Lo abraza karin-

-¬¬ ola karin… -miro a sasuke q no podía d la risa-

-celosa, ve y no t demores… -me dice muy tiernamente sasuke-

-si…

-naruto! –le grito-

-sakura-chan, como sigue sasuke, ya despertó?

-si, ya esta mejor, solo era para decirte q si me acompañas al 2° piso a recoger unos exámenes, d el y míos… -le digo dirigiéndome al ascensor-…

-t molesta si vamos con hina… y mi hijo! –grita naruto entusiasmado-

-hijo! Hinata? –le pregunto-

-si, tengo 3 meses ya…

-pero no c t notan…

-si, eso mismo nos dijo el medico, nos dijo q a los 8 ½ Meses c notara el bebe…

-y tu papá q dice?

-esta d acuerdo…

-si? –le pregunto dudosa-

-bueno ya, vamos porq después no mes los entregan, y no quiero dejar mucho tiempo a sasuke con esas arpías…¬¬

-karin y konan están aquí? –Pregunta naruto-

-si, q rabia! –digo-

-Celosa como 100pre… -dice naruto-…

-¬¬… -llegando al 2° piso-…

-señorita haruno, mire, ya c los iba a llevar, porq pensé q no bajaría…

-jajajajaja, gracias… -los abro-… 1MES!

-tienes poco? –dice naruto dudando d la respuesta-… yo creo q están mal…

-NARUTO! –le grito-… pensé q tenia mas… mejor…y los d sasuke?

-a, q pena mire… -me los entrega la enfermera-…están mal los d sangre…

-ANEMIA! Sasuke tiene anemia!

-anemia? –pregunta naruto-

-si, falta d nutrientes en su cuerpo, y glóbulos rojos…-le digo- me va a oír! Sasuke! –grito subiendo a la habitación d sasuke-… karin, konan, adiós, ya c acabaron la vistas…

-jum… q t pasa! –dice karin levantándose d la silla-

-LARGAT! –le digo sacándola d la habitación-… tu tmbn konan, por favor…

-hai… -y sale corriendo-

-cuanto tienes?... –me pregunta un poco serio-…

-un mes… exactos, pero dime tu, por q anemia! Sasuke tienes anemia! Q t pasa- y me acerco y lo cacheteo-… t quieres morir, me quieres dejar sola! –digo sentándome en la kma d el-… sasuke..

-¬¬ me dolió sakura, no o vuelvas hacer… y… -me abraza por detrás-… no pienses q t dejare, eso seria lo ultimo q haría… además, no c porq la anemia… discúlpame, en verdad lo siento…

-sasuke no t quiero perder… -y lo beso con mis ojos llenos d lagrimas-…

-no llores, no quiero q lo vuelvas hacer… -me seca las lagrimas-…

-hai… -y así a brazados nos quedamos esa noche dormidos, en el hospital y sin q nadie nos interrumpiera a excepción dl aparato q esta conectado al corazón d sasuke, por q kda nd sonaba y a veces sonaba mas duro q el anterior, eso si q me asusto, pero en el fondo sabia q solo esa reacción la tomaba cuando estaba junto a mi…-t amo… -le susurro al oído-

Cuando salimos dl hospital, sasuke dijo q nos encontráramos en ksa d naruto, dijo q tenia q ir a recoger una cosa en su ksa primero, a naruto no le agrado como mucho la idea d q fuéramos a su ksa, todos! Ya q por obvias razón ya estaba viviendo con hinata en ella…

ENLA IGLESIA…

Si, ya en la iglesia, sasuke c encontraba ya adentro esperando con ansías q entrara… ese día q salió dl hospital me propuso matrimonio…

En fin dsd la puerta d la iglesia podía ver a un sasuke angustiado por q todavía no habia entrado… el iba todo d negro con camisa blanca, c veía como un dios, a decir verdad todos estaban muy bn presentados… itachi estaba con su esposa, naruto iba con hinata, ellos eran nuestro padrinos d boda, ino iba con sai, shika con temari y vean como es la vida TenTen perdono a neji, por lo q hizo, pero lo amenazo d q si lo volvía hacer lo iba acabar… jajajajaja esa Ten…

Volvamos a lo q importa, mi matrimonio, yo iba con kakashi d un lado, el traía un vestido tmbn negro, c veía muy pinta… yo traía uno color rosa suave, casi pastel, estilo corsé, muy elegante a decir verdad, no c me veía mucho el embarazo ya q 100pre e sido delgada, al entrar a la iglesia, sasuke no podía articular palabra, con solo haberme visto...

-sasuke… -le susurro-… listo?

-100pre lo e estado…

-suerte hijo… -le dice el sr Fugaku a sasuke-… t ira bn…

-gracias papá…

-cuídamelo sakura, el es mi tesoro, ya q el otro tmbn c fue d mi lado… -dice Mikoto mirando a itachi-

-mamá… -dice itachi sonrojado-

-jajajajaja, no c preocupe, yo lo cuidare, como mi mas grande tesoro… -le digo dándole la mano a sasuke-...^^

-yo c q así será…

-si…

Paso el tiempo y vinieron los votos…

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha prometo respetarte y nunk dejarte de amarte por q eres lo q dios puso en mi camino, por q eres lo q dios mando para mi, para poder ser feliz, prometo permanecer a tu lado… –decía mientras tomaba mis manos y nos mirábamos fijamente-… y no solo lo prometo por q deba decirlo si no lo prometo por q quiero q lo sepas hoy y 100pre, yo Sasuke Uchiha te amo y te amare a ti, Sakura Haruno, hasta mi ultimo día de vida y si es posible mas allá de la muerte- termino con una amplia sonrisa de sinceridad-

-ahora usted señorita Haruno… -decía el padre o sacerdote, como sea-

-Yo Sakura Haruno prometo serte fiel, respetarte y amarte para toda la vida y si es posible mas allá de la muerte- dije citando las palabras d mi casi marido con una gran sonrisa d alegría-

-pues yo los declaro antes los ojos d dios marido y mu…

-espere solo quiero decir algo, lo ultimo… lo prometo, es q solo quiero hacerle saber al hombre frente a mi… - baje el rostro mirando al suelo para darme la ultima ayuda de valor que necesitaba-… por q tu eres perfecto en todo sentido, me complaces, me soportas, me apoyas, me haces sentir tan, tan amada que eres … tan perfecto… para mi q yo no sabia si yo lo era para ti…- esto dejo en shock al pelinegro-… y hoy me encuentro frente a dios, frente a ti, frente a muchas personas q esperan q esto termine y me decidí q si no soy perfecta para ti, pero tengo toda una vida a tu lado para mejorar este gran defecto – dije con la cabeza gacha mientras q sasuke tomaba mi rostro y lo levantaba, y con un gesto muy tierno seco una pequeña lagrima q salía d mi rostro-

- Sakura, tu...tu eres mas d lo q una persona, vanidosa, amargada y egoísta como yo… merece…- y fue interrumpiendo por itachi y naruto…-

-eso es cierto Sakura-chan, t mereces alguien mejor q el dobe…-grito naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa dando entonación a una broma, la cual Sasuke no estaba tomando muy bien-

-Mi pequeña sakura, yo estoy d acuerdo con Naruto, sasuke es muy poco cosa para alguien como tu…-dice con la misma sonrisa q naruto, mostrándole a todos q era una broma ya q el y Naruto sabían mejor q nadie q ellos habían sido creados justo para estar uno con el otro, pero eso no alegro mucho a Sasuke, a decir verdad estaba muy bravo…-

-gracias, no me están ayudando,… - dijo con una cara de pocos amigos dejando ver en su frente una venita resaltando para después relajarse para poder decirme algo-… bueno Sakura, so…solo… quería decirte q 100pre t he amando como nunk y estoy seguro que te amare 100pre, y al PARECER no soy el único q piensa q no te merezco…-dice sasuke matando con la mirada a naruto e itachi-… por q algunas personas q no estaban invitadas a la platica se metieron pero en fin… Sakura tu eres… perfecta para mi y si dices q yo lo soy para ti, entonces… no me equivocado contigo….-dijo sasuke mostrando la mas reluciente y bella sonrisa que todos hubiesen visto-

-bueno yo creo q ahora si… -dice el padre-… antes los ojos d dios, los declaro marido y mujer, hasta q la muerte los separe… joven, puede besar a la novia…

Y así fue, fue mi primer beso con el uchiha, en mi matrimonio, ahora si no hay d q preocuparse, el seria solo mío, y d nadie más (N/A: me encanta ser egoísta)… después d la ceremonia, kda uno a su ksa…. Me fui a vivir a la mansión uchiha, no exactamente a la q antes vivía el, a otra, al lado d la gran mansión…

Y hasta el día d hoy…me pude dar cuenta… q sasuke 100pre stuvo en mi corazón y asi será por el resto d mi vida, junto con nuestro hijo, o hija…

En fin…


	12. Epilogo

Cap. 12

Epilogo…

Ola d nuevo, soy yo, sakura Haruno d Uchiha… nunk pensé q esto fuera así…han transcurrido 5, ahora tengo 25 y sasuke 26, y nuestro fruto d amor, osea nuestro hijo, tiene 5 años, el pequeño shaoran… = q su padre, física y espiritualmente iguales… a veces me pregunto… Por q no solo me quede con sasuke, me es mas fácil tratar con uno, pero con dos, es ksi imposible!

Ahora estoy esperando una niña, para q sasuke aprenda q es tratar con el doble d su pareja…

A sasuke nunk lo he dejado d amar, si, han habido peleas, como en todos los matrimonios… pero el 100pre me llega con algo… y ay caigo como 100pre a sus pies nuevamente…

Mi hija nacerá en 8 días… para mitades d diciembre nos dijo el medico… y q es un milagro d vida, ya q sasuke tuvo anemia alguno d los dos no podía llegar ni al 4 mes, pero gracias a dios, mis hijo están sanos… para navidad… ya estará sakura en ksa…sasuke quiso ponerle así, yo quería ponerle sora… Cielo…dulce como lo es el, por q lo mas seguro es q sea = a el… ay dios… -suspiro-... en fin, no quería pelear con el, y decidimos dejarla como sakura, ya q el nombre dl niño si c lo puse yo…

No he podido olvidar el cumpleaños d shaoran, cuando cumplió 3, sasuke no cabía d la dicha… y no dejaban d pelear…

FLASH BACK…

-Papa yo quería el krro azul, no el rojo! –Grita shaoran un poco irritado-

-shaoran! No habia azul, toco el rojo! –grita sasuke = d irritado-….

-sasuke, shaoran no peleen mas… 100pre será lo mismo….-digo un poco fastidiada-

-si mamá, pero mi papá no cumplió con su promesa ¬¬…

-no… no habrá regalo en navidad para ti…

-SI! –y c pone a llorar, caprichoso como su padre-…

-hijo… -lo abrazo-… ten… -le entrego el krro azul q sasuke le habia comprado, pero le dio el rojo, solo para hacerlo irritar-…tu papá t lo compro, así q pídele disculpas… -le digo a mi hijo dándole un beso en la frente-…

-:p No! –le hace muecas a sasuke-…El es el q me las tiene q pedir… hmp…

-hmp... q tal, los pájaros tirándole a las escopetas… a quien habrá salido… -dice sasuke mirándome-

-sasuke… a ti, es = a ti… ay estas tu… -le digo mirando a shaoran-…

-hmp… d razón mi padre era tan feliz con mi mamá… -dice abrazándome por detrás-…

-hmp... permiso… MAMA!... –me da un beso en la frente-… hmp… -y luego mira a sasuke y c va-….

-jajajajajajaja, son tan =les

-hmp… lo c, por eso es q nos quieres tanto…

-si, pero no es fácil lidiar con ustds…

-lo c, pero conmigo… lo puede hacer mas fácil… -me dice mordiéndome el cuello-

-hmp…vamos? –le digo-

-si…

FIN FLASH BACK…

Jajajajaja tmbn esta el día en q shaoran le dijo a sasuke q le gusta Yuki, la hija d naruto y hinata, eso ksi mata a sasuke…

FLASH BACK….

-papá, t puedo decir algo?... –le pregunta shaoran d tan solo 5años…-

-dime… -dice un sasuke desayunando-

-buenos días hijo… -le digo a shaoran dándole un beso en la frente-

-lo siento mamá…

-tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada… -y miro a sasuke-¬¬

- d pelea d nuevo?...

-no, pero dime q era lo q me tenias q decir?

-papá es q me gusta Yuki, la hija d naruto… -y con esto shaoran agacha su rostro-

-Q! –Sasuke c atraganta con el café-

-sasuke… estas bn… -me acerco y lo abrazo-…

-dime q lo q escuche, no es verdad...

-por q papá? –dice un niño muy triste-

-porq no!

-sasuke!

-Q!

-hijo… -me siento al lado d el, q tenia sus ojitos llorosos, era tan débil-… si t gusta habla con ella...

-NO!

-si, has lo q tu padre ksi n o hace… cierto sasuke… -y lo miro-

-hmp... pero es q ya teníamos 16, 17 años, ya ni me acuerdo… -dice mirando para otro lado-

-si como no, eso paso hace poco, antes d casarnos…

-mamá…

-habla con ella… mira… -le doy dinero-… ve, y comen un helado… veras q ella c sentirá bn…. ^^

-pero mamá, ella me dijo q solo me veía como un hermano, y q le gustaba… -y c pone a llorar-…Yuku…Kawasaki… Yamanaka… (N/A: ni pregunten d dond los nombres y apellidos Kawasaki: sai, Yamanaka: Ino, yuku: hijo d sai e ino, Yuki: hija d naruto ya)

-O.O… -miro a sasuke-… habla con el, es tu hijo…

-shaoran…hazle caso a tu mamá ve, y hablas con ella, por q si no lo haces… las consecuencias no son agradables después…

-así t paso con mama?

-si, así paso con nosotros… -y beso a sasuke-

-guacala! :p… mama voy a estar en ksa d Yuki! –y c va-

-tu desayu… -miro a sasuke-… no niega ser tu hijo…

-hmp… ven… -me coge d la mano-…quiero ver tv…

-tv?

-jum… ya sabes a q me refiero… -con su típica mirada seductora-

-vamos… -le doy la mano y nos dirigimos a "ver" tv-

FIN FLASH BACK…

Jajajajaja si es nuestra vida… y sasuke no a cambiado en nd…sigue siendo el mismo, sexi hombre q anda por toda la ksa sin camisa… su abdomen sigue siendo = d marcado y bronceado…naruto = d hiperactivo, no a kmbiado, ni siquiera para su boda… ino ya es mamá d tres hijas… ps a sai no le agrada mucho q solo sean niñas, por hay escuche q ino esta vez esta esperando niño, y eso si q pone feliz a sai… gaara tambn es casado, con matsuri, un alinda joven… kankuro tmbn c caso, pero no c con quien… solo c q es papá… iatchi esta esperando un barón, ya tienen una niña lo mas d linda = a la mamá…

Al final, _sasuke uchiha si pertenece a mi vida_…

Los dejo, por sakura esta muy inquieta, y sasuke =… por lo q veo, sakura será = q su padre…

SAYONARA… y q su vida este llena d luz, 100pre q caigan, levantasen…

Suerte!

N/A: bueno yo los dejo con mi historia, este es el final, ojala les haya gustado…

By_: Tifa Uchiha Sakura Alejandra… ^^_

The Kokoro Arigato!


End file.
